Beacons RAVE Hunters
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Thousands of years ago the forces of light faces the malicious forces of darkness. The resulting conflict scattered the precious Rave Stones and vile Shadows Stones across the globe. Now a new hero has been chosen to find them a new hero the Fourth Rave Master. But first he must become a Beacon and to do that he must become a powerfulp huntsman. Now everyone lets Rave-olution!
1. Trailer 1 RAVE

Beacons RAVE Team Red Rave Trailer

ESKK: Hey folks finally got the reboot going. Yes I will be using the trailers from before in certain aspects but changing certain team stuff. Mainly Rave and Silver will be the same but we'll be getting two different guys for the other two. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Form of TCM."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Rave Master only the OC's that will appear. Anyway please enjoy and say no to lawyers.

 _Our Beliefs that's where our strength comes from._

(Start)

*Insert Red Like Roses Red Trailer

It was snowing at night as it signaled that it was winter. At this time many people would be in bed asleep in there warm homes and that was true for all but one person, one girl. This red hooded girl was standing in front of a grave with a rose symbol similar to the one this girl has on her belt. This young girl's entire outfit spoke of a red riding hood motif as she stood before the grave. The wind blew her cape causing Red Rose Pedals to blow off as she looked upon the grave for a while longer.

She then began walking away it showed the Graves had writing on it that said "We kindly Scatter." The girl began walking through the forest much like the story of little red riding hood except this looked ominous and there was only one "big bad wolf."

Unknown to her as she walked a white being popped out of the snow as it looked around while shivering. This being had a large white head with a yellow carrot like nose as it looked around. "Puun." The creature called as the girl did not hear.

"Plue where are you!" A voice called from behind as Plue got up and followed it as unaware to the girl, the being called Plue, and whoever the voice was they were being hunted. Plue soon arrived to a young man around the girls age as he had silver hair with red eyes, wearing a black skin tight shirt that sleeves go up a bit below his elbows, he was wearing fingerless glove as he had pants with a chain on them as well, he was wearing a short sleeved black blazer with a cross on the back as there was armor on the shoulders, for shoes he had armored shoes that were light but durable as he looked to his ally.

"Where did you run off to Plue?" The boy asked as he looked to the creature.

"Puun." Plue said before pointing ahead.

"Well you're my guide to the stones so might as well." He said before running torts where the black dot eyed creature pointed.

Meanwhile the girl arrived at a large clearing that showed many black creatures in the form of wolves as the snarled and growled at the girl. The girl seemed unaffected just as she was unaware of the young man that was coming her way. She looked around and saw the creatures were ready to pounce before they attacked as they charged at the girl. Three were about to gang up on her as the boy arrived and was shocked.

"Hey look out!" He called just before the girl vanished in a flurry of rose pedals. "Where did she go?" He said before Plue pulled his pants and pointed up where the young man looked and to his shock saw the girl in the air. She then pulled out her contraption from her back opening it up into a sniper rifle which she then began firing with at the wolf monsters.

The young man was impressed as he saw this as he whistled before Plue looked to him. "Got it bud I'll help her out." He called before pulling out his large sword from his back as it was quiet the blade as on its hilt was an odd design while on the blade was a musical note to show who had created it. "Let's go!" He roared before charging forward.

The girl meanwhile transformed her gun into a large scythe while she slashed at a few of these wolves before holding it at ones shoulder. The wolf creature snarled at her before the girl smirked and pulled the trigger and her weapon was pushed with enough force to cleave the wolf monster in two. She soon saw a shadow behind her and saw another wolf right on top of her. But before she could react the wolf was cleaved in two as she saw the young man there as he smiled.

"Hey need a hand?" He asked with a smile as the girl looked.

"Could always use the help." The girl said as the man then shouldered his weapon as he was ready to go.

"Then let's fight!" He called before charging forward and began hacking and slashing at his opponents. As he mowed them down the girl ejected the empty bullet and fired more as she was mowing them down. She then jumped and back flipped away from a wolf as the two were soon standing back to back. "I'm Rey by the way, Rey Raiden." The young man said as he slashed away an opponent.

"I'm Ruby Rose." The girl said as the two smiled at each other before they went back to fighting. The girl then jumped up and began swinging with her scythe to mow down the monsters that came her way as the young man saw they were coming from the forest.

"Nice weapon what is it other than a scythe and a high impact rifle?" Rey asked as he looked to Ruby who smiled.

"Its name is Crescent Rose, what's your weapon and what can it do." She asked as they were kicking ass.

"It's just a large claymore but it has a secret thanks to this." He said pointing at the cross sword like stone at the base. "It's called the Ten Commandments and well I guess it's better to show you." The young man said before raising his sword high. **"EXPLOSION!"** Rey called before his sword glowed and turned into a sleek orange sword with a design of an X at the hilt area and the stone from before at the base.

"So cool." She said as what she saw she swore it was like magic.

"Ruby the first form of TCM you saw was Eison Meteor this form is called Explosion the Detonating Sword." He said with a smile before he began cutting through the monster much faster than before as they blew up with each hit. Rey jumped up sending explosive disks at his opponents causing them to explode in large numbers. Ruby cut a few more of the wolves before she had to block a strike as when the boy got to her they saw they were outnumbered.

"I got a plan." Rey said as Ruby smiled.

"So do, I." Ruby said as she replaced her cartage before the two got ready. They waited before charging forward with their special abilities cutting through multiple opponents before in the end after the flying of many limbs and empty bullets the two came out on top. But Rey then snapped his fingers causing an explosion to rock the area killing all the remaining monsters there. Ruby put her scythe to her back as Rey stood with her as he shouldered Explosion before it reverted to Eison Meteor all while empty bullets fell into the snow.

"So who are you?" Ruby asked as she looked to him as Rey smiled and picked up Plue who got out of the snow.

"I'm Rey Raiden the Rave Master and this is the Rave Bearer Plue he's a Carrot Nosed Dog." Rey said as Ruby squealed at the fact there was a dog here.

"Puun." Plue greeted as he looked to Ruby.

(Trailer 1 End)

Name: Rey Raiden

Age 16:

Hometown: Garage Island (reference)

Semblance: Double Critical This Semblance allows him to double the power of his attacks every 10 seconds but he has to be careful because he can only handle so much before he burns out. He normally siphons the power he builds up through the TCM Sword to allow his attacks to do much more damage than normal.

Origins: He grew up on a sunny island outside the Kingdoms called Garage Island, everything was peaceful for him until Grimm attacked. Rey took the fight to them when he discovered the Key Rave Stone in his house which chose him as the new Rave Master and the TCM which he used both to drive off the Grimm. He met Plue and together after heading to Mistral to repair the TCM they made their way to Vale to begin searching for the other four Rave Stones and defeat the evil of the Shadow Stones. He ends up enrolled into Beacon with Ruby where he becomes the Leader of Team RAVE and once they get the chance there going Rave Stone Hunting.

ESKK: Ok everyone I hope you all enjoy this and hope to see you here next trailer. So until then like always leave a review and once again ja-ne.


	2. Trailer 2 Sinclair

Beacons RAVE Sinclair Trailer

ESKK: Well time to introduce our antagonist for this fic so let's start.

(Start Story)

Salem glared down upon Ozma as he crawled away leaving a trail of blood in his path. Ozma her love her heart and not only was he conspiring with the Gods who betrayed her… he was basically abducting her children right from under her nose. She had lost too much already and their disagreement had caused them all dearly.

When Salem thought back to it… she wondered where she had gone wrong but she knew where and that was asking the God of Light for his aid. Her tale began like any other but different a long time ago she was known as Salem Raregroove the last living descendant of the cursed Raregroove bloodline. Long ago she was trapped in her tower held prisoner by her own father who would refused to tell her why. Salem knew somehow deep-down he was afraid of another Kingdom War another war between Rave and Sinclair, a war between Etherion and Endless.

It wasn't until one man showed up and saved her from her prison… the 3rd Rave Master Ozma. With the power of the Ten Commandments and his magic he scaled the tower and met her on that fateful day. From then love blossomed between them and despite himself being the Rave Master and herself being of the bloodline of the Rave's enemies they had lived happily for a time. But alas sickness took Ozma away from her as his sword and Plue were left behind in the wake as well as the 5 Rave Stones.

Plue remained with her as a comfort but then it began to go wrong. Salem had gone to the Gods begging them to bring Ozma back to her and when the God of Light denied her request she went to the Dark God. He granted her request… until his brother stepped in and at that moment Salem was forced to watch as Ozma died 3 times in her arm. It was then with his sword and her magic she attacked in a fit of rage.

It was then she was cursed with immortality unable to join Ozma in death and it was with this that she decided to use it to her advantage. She knew she could not wield Rave but she can use magic to make it seem like she could. She went to the leaders of the world passing off as the 4th Rave Master or in this case the 1st Rave Mistress and united them against the Gods. But it was then Salem knew she needed an edge and in turn she traveled with Plue and discovered the Sinclair's Heart. She took it and already she felt its darkness inside that she used it to pass off as the Rave Master and used her magic to disguise the Decalogue to which Sinclair gave her the knowledge on how to create as the TCM.

It was then she and her Raregroove army challenged the Gods only to be defeated again. In her rage her anger the gods were met with the one thing they feared above all else… Endless. It was only a phantom but the phantom alone caused much damage. The Gods had restarted mankind but until they could return Salem was forced to wonder the earth loss and alone. The Ten Commandments began Ozma's grave stone and Plue vanished not long after. She was alone with only the Decalogue and Sinclair who had gone silent as well.

When Salem tried her last effort to end her life she was forever warped and scarred into what she had become. For years she was seen as a Witch and a monster as she lived in solitude desiring her vengeance… until one day a man carrying a familiar sword and Carrot Nosed Dog appeared. Her Ozma had somehow come back to her and with Plue and the mythical Rave Stones the two rekindled their love.

They opted to unite mankind and in turn the new Kingdom was born uniting Symphonia and Raregroove and thus Operia was born. And in turn she had begun a family with Ozma who had begun having his doubts about what they were doing. To the people they were gods and during this Sinclair had answered to her for a time. When she no longer needed it she let it rest as her children held most sway in her heart.

Her daughters… Spring, Summer, Winter, and Fall, and her son… Nightfall Raregroove. Salem as she saw their children grow saw Nightfall was considered he Runt in their family. Though she did not see it that way and for many years he was what most would call a momma's boy. Ozma had his girls so Salem had her boy.

But when they saw their daughters inherit their magic Nightfall was seen to have inherited none of their abilities. Salem maternal instincts when into overdrive to comfort her son telling him that it happens from time to time and she didn't hold it against him nor did Ozma. Plue comforted him as well as her son was forced to rely on Dust for magic. But when she and Ozma had their disagreement on things and later how he tried to seal her children away needless to say Salem was furious.

In turn she brought down the full wrath of a Raregroove upon the Rave Master Ozma and in turn they found themselves here. Salem looked around and saw their family was destroyed her daughters… her boy they were all gone. Salem in turn before Ozma could say anything turned him to ash but she knew he'd be back one day. When this happened Salem saw it Plue glowing and in turn vanishing as she saw four lights scatter across the sky with each holding a Rave Stone within. Salem knew Plue must have used Etherion to escape with the Key Rave as without that Rave Stone the others were useless.

But she did not care for that as amongst the ruins she took her daughters stuff wolf doll and fell to her knees weeping and crying out her anguish. She had lost everything her love, her family, even her humanity. How could he… how could Ozma and the Gods be so cruel to her… If she had the Shadow Master with her she would bring forth Endless and with his power destroy the Gods where they stood and the world with it.

But as Salem's tears sprang loose she heard another whimpering sound. She was wide eyed as she knew that to be her sons as she looked and saw her son Nightfall crawling out of the ruble hurting, bleeding, but healing as well. She ran over to him and cradled him in her arms as he saw her cry out.

"Momma… it hurts." He cried out as Salem was wide eyed as she saw the injuries healed in a similar fashion to her own wounds. It was at this moment that Salem realized her son did inherit something from her, he had inherited a combination of her Immortality and Ozma's reincarnation cycle. He is capable of aging she saw this and healing like nothing. If Salem were to wager she would bet when her son's body reaches the end of its life span it will 'regenerate,' into a new one. Another theory she had was that he aged at a slower past then others. The more he ages the less he grows as she was wide eyed and smiled as she wanted to hug her son close but knew he was hurt.

"Don't worry sweetie… mommy's here." Salem said as she focused on healing her child's injuries as with her magic the healing process began. "And nothing will ever hurt you again." Salem said as it seems something good came out of this for her as while she may live eternally her son will grow old one day but nowhere near. "And together we'll strike back against those who wronged us." Salem said as she hugged her son close while healing him when they both noticed a dark light shining.

They looked as Salem was wide eyed as the Sinclair's heart was shining as it rose from the rubble and shined its dark light upon Nightfall. Salem looked as Nightfall's eyes shined to this as he reached his hand to it as Salem saw this as the Stone floated torts her son. "Dad betrayed us... momma." Nightfall said as Salem saw this and smiled as she would allow this.

Her son was chosen and she will not deny him his destiny as if Endless was on her side for this as well. When the Sinclair reached his hand Salem closed the hand around the Sinclair's heart and hugged her son close healing him. Her child was the chosen one in her eyes and mind he was the one who will put the world back to what it was meant to be. Her child… her baby boy… her Nightfall.

(Scene Break Many Centuries later)

Nightfall now as a 17 year old young man sat upon his seat in a dark room resting his eyes as he waited for his moment. Around his neck was the Sinclair's heart as despite the centuries he hasn't started his search for the other 4 yet… not until the Rave Master begins his search for the lost Rave Stones. As he sat there he soon heard a knock on his door as from it he looked out and saw it was Watts.

"Watts… what do you want?" He asked as he liked to be alone in the darkness.

"Your mother has requested your presence." Arthur said as Nightfall sighed as he got up from his spot in the darkened room which was only lightened by the light from the door.

"Very well." Arthur said as he got up and went to see his mother.

(Later)

Salem was proud of her son in many aspects as she had trained him herself. He may not have wielded magic but with the Decalogue's he had little need for it. But she did not allow him to disregard everything else. Salem had instructed her son to oversee a tower in which they may forge Shadow Stones. With the Sinclair's heart in said ritual area the Shadow Stones were among the strongest there was unlike the other towers they have scattered and hidden across Remnant. Her son was recently given his own to rule and oversee as he saw fit. Of course she had wished her son would be more of a child to take initiative.

But her son's new fortress was still under construction until recently. Now that it's ready she was going to give it to him to do as he pleases. Now if only he would stop taking those he finds attractive but then again since he wanted to rule over people in some way slaves for a harem was what he considered tribute. Despite these flaws she had seen her son was much like Lucia Raregroove reborn to that she at times was weary of him. They shared the same goal and once the Gods were done with Salem cared not for what Endless would do after.

Soon the door opened and her son walked in wearing a set of armor that was a mixture of Lucia Raregroove's armor mixed with that of a Huntsman and a King. Regal, protective, and lightweight for a powerful combination of power, defense, and speed. HE sometimes wears a fur cape over it or a trench coat that uses the Sinclair's Heart around his beck as the mantel. For now though he had not used a cape so his empty scabbard was still on his back with Decalogue waiting with Salem.

"You called mother." Nightfall greeted as lately Salem noted her relationship with her son was strained at times. She was protective of him yes but sometimes she fears Ozma or Ozpin will find Nightfall and try to take him away from her like he had done their daughters.

"Nightfall I had a proposition for you." Salem said as she handed Nightfall the map and opened to point out his new fortress. "In Mistral I've had this tower constructed for you to rule over. I was hoping you may use it as I made sure it was close enough to a village that they will know of you but far enough that they would have to seek your protection from the Grimm since the Tower attracts them like moths to a fire." Salem said as she looked to her son.

"I am… to rule it?" Nightfall asked as he looked to this.

"Yes… once you deal with the local Huntsman they may not be aware but the people there are from an old religion to us from long ago." Salem said as she looked to him. "They will no doubt treat you as a god once you prove yourself." Salem said as she looked to her only living child.

"I understand." Nightfall said as he looked to his mother. "How may I attract the Huntsman?" Nightfall as Salem smiled a bit.

"Just be yourself." She said as the tone and phrase was one that a mother tells their child for a girl they like but for these two it meant for Nightfall to do as he pleases.

"Very well." He said as he then took his leave but also grabbed his sword on the way out as he was not going to leave the blade of the Shadow Master behind.

(Scene Break Mistral Village of HELL outskirts Nightfall's tower a month later)

Nightfall was sitting on his throne with Decalogue in his right hand stabbed into the ground and his head resting on his left hand. Surrounding him was the tributes of riches, food, Dust, and slaves the people had given him. There were also Huntsman Weapons stabbed to the ground trophies of his as he had quiet the kill record on him since some of them was before the Great War. Thankfully Hell was off the map due to its distance making it isolated save for scouts and messengers. The woman who was with him were all wearing skimpy outfits as some of them were like slut maids, others were wearing nothing save for stockings and a collar with a leash.

Of course his throne room had a dark aura to it as it was lit only by blue torches and a skylight for moonlight. There was enough light to walk about but he made it dull enough to be considered dark as well. Plus there were also large amounts of candles as to help Salem had also added electrical system as well so her son can have the benefits of the modern world.

Clearly though Nightfall did not discriminate as his whores were of humans and Faunus. He took great pleasure in breaking each of them one by one. Some of them had stumbled upon Hell and had been taken by the people as tributes to him. But recently one got away from the village and called the Huntsman and Huntresses nearby unaware they were walking into a trap.

Speaking of the world's protectors the doors slammed open as from it a team of four ran in as he saw them all and glared at them. "What the, it's a kid!?" Came a huntsman in shock as he saw Nightfall.

"I don't buy it how can a 17 year old do all of this he should still be in a huntsman academy." Came another as the leader then spoke up.

"Easy we don't know what he can do yet." He said as he saw the slaves, riches, and trophies. "Plus he may use one of those girls as hostages." He said as Nightfall smirked as he began to get back up pushing a girl who was sitting with him down to the ground.

He began to walk torts them as he saw how they began to surround him while he held his weapon of choice. "We can take this kid!" Came another as they saw he was clearly dumb enough to let go of his bargaining chips.

He then grabbed his chalice as he held it up to them almost toasting them for making it this far. "What a timely coincidence." He said holding a chalice in his hand that he had picked up while placing Decalogue in its scabbard on his back surprising the group here. He then tipped the drink over showing it was in fact empty as he looked to them. "I was quiet parched… so I'll think I'll sedate it with a bit of action." He said as he was hoping for some fools to come challenge his rule.

The Huntsman then attacked as Nightfall blocked their attacks with ease as he used his arm to block a sword attack. The Huntsman then fired his gun weapon as Nightfall merely turned his head to the side and threw the Huntsman back. But before he could attack he gasped in pain as he looked and saw the Decalogue was stabbed into him as he didn't even see Nightfall move.

The other three attacked as they saw their ally fall from the blade staining the floor with blood. Nightfall then took his fallen foes weapon and fired it off at the other three as they ran to avoid it. Nightfall scoffed as he got his blade ready. _**"DARK SILFARION!"**_ He roared out as he then vanished and attacked the three at his speed using the sonic swords dark twin.

He wasn't done as he then dodged gun fire from them as he then glared at them in turn. _**"DARK MELFORCE!"**_ Nightfall called out as with Dark Melforce he created a vacuum of wind that send slash strikes at the other three Huntsman avoiding his slaves with ease.

When they tried to move though the three were shocked as they were paralyzed as Nightfall scoffed at them. "Sorry… but you are both centuries too early to be a threat to me and lack the power needed to be an actual threat." Nightfall said as he raised Dark Melforce up again. _**"DARK EXPLOSION!"**_ He roared out as soon he slammed his sword down on a downed Huntsman. When he did the two remaining Huntresses were in shock at what they saw as they saw their leader die in a gory explosion of the weapons name sake as he lifted it up revealing the blade though dull was splattered with their ally's blood as with it splattered across Nightfall's face.

The last two females were looking at this as they got ready for battle but the way he moved and dealt with their allies and teammates made them weary. They nodded to each other as they got ready as they would two prong attack him. This in turn should allow them to keep him distracted long enough to get the girls out.

They then charged at him only for Nightfall to block it with Decalogue. He then kicked the other girl away as when he did this one of the slaves saw this saw the Huntress try to get her free. "Master help!" The slave called as Nightfall heard this as did the huntress as she tried to get them free but they put up a great struggle against being rescued.

Nightfall saw this and scoffed as he then held his blade in both hands as it was time to go for two on one for this little event. _**"DARK BLUE CRIMSON!"**_ He roared out as he attacked one girl with his crimson sword and blocked the attack from the other huntress with his azure blue sword. He then began duel wielding as he fought off both huntresses with his two swords showing he was truly a master of his weapon of choice.

The two huntresses tried attacking him as he swung the blades about with ease even deflecting and blocking their gun shots at him. He then spun on the ground slashing them both away as he stopped himself using Dark Blue Crimson to stop the mentioned spin. The battle continued as he smirked at his foes scoffing at them in response. He then clashed his swords together and with a roar began a meteor storm of fire and ice as the two huntresses tried their best to avoid the attack.

But as they did so they quickly lost sight of Nightfall as he had one last trick up his sleeve. _**"DARK RUNESAVE!"**_ He roared out as soon the Huntresses saw Nightfall come at him before he stabbed one of them and pulled back going for the other.

The two huntresses saw this as they glared at him but when they tried to activate their semblances they saw it would not come forth. "I see you've noticed…" Nightfall said as he glared at them as they saw this.

"W-what did you do?" One of them asked as she was shocked as the sword didn't do anything to them physically but maybe it wasn't meant for physical combat.

"I sealed your Semblances and with it your aura you can't use it anymore unless I unseal it." Nightfall said as the woman began to scoot back from him as they looked to each other. "I will though let one of you live… the other will die." Nightfall said as he glared at them as he looked to the two as he glared at them. "So in turn you can either pull the trigger yourselves or you both die." Nightfall said as he took out a hand gun and threw it to the two huntresses.

They saw the situation as not in their favor as they had seen his injuries heal like nothing. The two looked at each other as the partners were forced to choose they both die or one of them die. Be it by fear or cowardice one of the Huntresses acted and went for the gun as her partner smiled at this. But to her shock she saw her partner aim the gun at her instead as she had this crazed look of fear on her face. "I'm sorry." She said before pulling the trigger and killing her friend with tears streaming from her eyes in response. The shot fired as when her friend fell down dead she began to weep tears as in the end she wanted to live and she put her own self survival and self-preservation over that of her best friend and partner.

"Pathetic." He said as he walked over to her as he glared at her and saw her looks for a bit.

"Please let me go." She begged as she looked to Nightfall as Nightfall glared at her.

"No." He said as he then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in a choking hold. "I think I'll keep you around just for my own amusement." He said as he then constricted the airflow enough that she in turn passed out as she fell limp to the ground.

Soon he heard footsteps as he looked to its source and saw a young woman with long black hair and topaz colored eyes wearing a red dress like outfit. "Is it time, Cinder?" He asked as he glared at her as the woman named Cinder nodded.

"Yes Salem needs you in the front lines Nightfall." Cinder said as Nightfall nodded to her.

"I suppose it's time to pay dear old dad a visit." Nightfall said as he took his leave as he had two goals in Beacon the Sinclair Shadow Stone hidden there and his father.

(End Trailer)

ESKK: Well hope you all enjoyed it and until next time folks ja-ne.


	3. Trailer 3 Mystic Glyphs

Beacons RAVE Hunters Trailer Magic

ESKK: New trailer let's begin people.

This is my story and I'm afraid you don't belong here!

(Start Atlas Schnee Opera House)

*Insert Fantaisie Impromptu

In Atlas the sound of a piano was heard as the music that was clearly the piece known as, Fantaisie Impromptu as a young man was playing the piano with expert skill in the darkened room that was surrounded by clocks. It seemed he was in his own little world which was a cloak tower as he played the piano he did not let the outside world bother him as he closed his eyes playing it. On the piano and some of the areas around him was the symbol of the Schnee family as he kept his performance up.

But as he did so the smile he wore was a fake one as his shadow showed himself in a corner just kneeling thinking as outside the snowflakes fell from the heavens above. But as he played this the scene began to change once more as none knew why.

(Scene Break)

The young man was once more playing Fantaisie Impromptu as he played it without fail showing he was the expert with such a piece. As he did so a young girl with white hair much like his own and similar blue eyes walked in shyly as she saw the boy play the piano.

*End OST

The boy then stopped as he looked to the girl and smiled to her. "Hey Weiss." He smiled as his blue eyes met hers.

"Hi Aster." Weiss greeted as she saw how good he was with the Piano.

"Care to join me?" Aster asked as he scooted over on his seat to allow Weiss to sit next to him.

"Of course." Weiss said as she sat down next to him as once she did he offered her to start off.

Weiss at her young age was more of a singer then a musician as she was still nowhere close to Aster's skill lever as she then began to play a few keys as they were off key. But seeing as they were alone no use in emberassing the family in their fathers eyes. But at the time Weiss was a bit on the shy side as expected from most girls her age but no doubt in later years she'll grow out of it.

It was then Aster jumped in as he began to play a personal favorite of his.

*Insert Quartra Mains

As Aster began to play the piece Weiss did her best to keep up but she pressed the wrong keys but as he continued Weiss gave up on keeping up and just let her brother play his piece no doubt happy and jealous with how good he was. But unknown to either of them the ground below their feet began to ripple as the scene began to lower to show a place below it.

In the scene below it showed that the boy Aster now a young adult standing in a clock tower with mirrors as he had his eyes closed remembering the past. In those memories he saw himself arguing with his father which resulted with himself being punched for it in the face. He of course responded with same and bushed his father down and used Glyphs to hold him down. He then took his Schnee family crest and threw it on the ground and slammed his boot on it before storming out.

It then showed Aster again taking his savings from his allowance to which he had transferred to a private account for some time and his suitcases as he stormed out. He then saw Weiss the same age as him begging him not to go but he just gave her a sad look and poked her forehead with his right middle and index fingers before walking away.

It then showed him setting up home in the clock house taking a job at a local Dust Shop belonging to the Coal family to which he shared secrets on how they can stay afloat outside his father's radar. Thanks to that he now had a well-paying job while studying at a local Combat School while making small money as a pianist.

*End OST

The scene then stopped with himself in the clock tower as he took his leave of it to clear his mind as the scene once more rippled.

*Insert RWBY OST Path to Isolation

The scene then showed him standing in the old Schnee family home as he glared at his father with his hangs in his coat pockets as he had baggy pants of a white color with boots that the pants sleeve went over. His belt was secured but had a small strap to the side no doubt for aesthetics as he had protective knee and shin guards on. Under the coat was a long sleeved shirt for places like Atlas as his coat was a high collared one with shoulder and elbow guards on it. His left eye had a tattoo around it as he glared at what poor excuse for a foe his father would set him up again.

He then dodged an attack from it as it revealed itself to be a large suit of armor. "So… he had a spare set up." He said calmly before he dodged an attack from it. He then pulled out his weapon as it was handle that then extended into a rapier of wand like weapon. He then used it and with Schnee like speed attacked it.

He made sure to avoid its attack upon him as he slid under a powerful swing before summoning up glyphs which then sent out powerful elemental attacks at it. The Grimm Armor was being hit hard by it as he wasn't done with his assault just yet. The Grimm armor used its sword as a shield while charging at Aster who then avoided its swing of a punch at him before it swung his sword on him. Aster spun his body allowing himself to avoid the attack before he landed on the blade's flat side. He wasn't done as he charged up the blade and with quick strikes attacked the Grimm armor.

Aster wasn't done quite yet as he spun around and fired off more elemental attacks before landing. When he landed a clockwork like Glyph appeared as it began to speed him up as the Grimm before him was moving in slow motion. He then ran around it at high speed summoning many more glyphs as from them blades of ice, fire, wind, and many other elements began to come out as once they were out he jumped to the ceiling and landed on a black Glyph.

He then snapped his fingers causing the Glyphs to respond and in turn fired blade after blade at the Grimm skewering it and annihilating it as it was stabbed from so many angles it had no room to react. The blades kept coming as the Grimm was hit from all possible angles. It wasn't until more Glyphs appeared and launched chains at the Grimm that when it looked upward it realized it was all over. Aster charged forth with his rapier weapon out as when he did he stabbed right through the Grimm and coming out the other end as he then calmed down and began to walk away.

*End OST

When he did his weapon retracted as he put it away with the Grimm turning to dust. As he walked away the scene began to change to the streets of Atlas as he was once more carrying a suitcase heading to the train station. As he walked away he gave one last look to Atlas in the direction of his old home before sighing.

"This…. This is my story… and I decided how it goes." Aster said as he wasn't going to let his father dictate his life and his paths to take. He was his own man and no matter what his father tried, he would walk tall and one day… help his mother take back the Company that snake stole from her. No matter the cost to his life.

(End Trailer)

Aster Siegfried (Formally Schnee)

Age: 17

Kingdom Home: Atlas

Semblance: Glyphs (His talents go for Elemental, Time Dilution, and Gravity Glyphs but he does has a penchant for summoning)

Origin: Aster was born as the twin to Weiss Schnee but growing up his father had already attempted to exploit his talents with the piano. Aster of course rejected as he did not wish to take part of it and needless to say his father tried his best to stamp out Aster's rebellion before he became another, Winter. Aster of course proved his resolve and had been using his allowance to good use by setting aside part of it to a private account that his father had no access to. Eventually as he was studying in Combat School he left the Schnee family as his father cut him off from the money hoping he'd come back begging to be taken back. The plan failed as Aster lived his life in comfort working to earn a living. He now goes to Beacon Academy in hopes of becoming the greatest huntsman not as a Schnee but as Aster Siegfried.

ESKK: Well new trailer is done hope you all enjoyed it so until next time as I always say to you ja-ne.


	4. Trailer 4: Silver Bringer

Beacons RAVE Hunters Silver Trailer

ESKK: Hey fourth trailer hope you all enjoy this and like always leave a review so have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Rave Master so like always say no to lawyers.

 _Your Hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation. But as for me I will seek out the greatest fortunes of the world with my closest allies and friends who know it might be fun._

(Start)

Insert, From Shadows RWBY Black Trailer

In a forest of red leaves and even red ground a young woman in black sat. She sat there looking at the sky as he outfit's primary color was black as on her back was what looked like a katana in a large bladed sheath. Upon her head was a large black bow as she looked to the sky as if trying to find an answer to questions that have been plaguing her.

"Blake." Came a Male voice as he looked to Blake while wearing a black suit. "It's time." He said as it caused the girl to turn to him as her hair was still being blown by the wind. When she turned to him it was revealed that her eyes were a topaz yellow as there seemed to be some makeup around her eyes.

"Alright." She said with a look that spoke she had been questioning her resolve for their cause.

(Later)

The two were moving with a speed of ninja's as they ran through the forest to their desired destination. As they ran they eventually arrived at a cliff where a set of train tracks were at the bottom. As they stood it was revealed that Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud had a large ribbon on it as they looked at the train. The two then saw the train was now passing there spot before they then jumped down and began sliding down the hill like cliff.

As the slid down they held the hilt of their weapons as the man with red hair and a Grimm mask was holding his weapons scabbard as well so they don't lose their weapons. Eventually they arrived at the bottom and jumped onto the train as they grabbed their weapons and stabbed them into the train's roof to keep from falling off. When they got foot ground they began running to the desired cart so they can claim what they came here for and after jumping from cart to cart they eventually arrived at one cart in particular with a roof door.

The man then with a quick draw movement cut the lock before opening the door and entering the train. Once inside they were shocked to see that there were machine guard here as well as a young man sitting cross legged on the floor as if waiting for them. "Geez I was wondering when you two would show up." The man said as the man glared.

"Who are you!?" He demanded as the man stood up revealing himself. He was wearing a light purple hoodie with a musical note on the back as his hands had gauntlets on them, on his baggy pants were large bags that clanked a bit showing there was metal in there, upon his forehead was silver piercings while he was wearing a silver necklace around his neck. The young man had violet hair which matched his hoodie as he was also wearing combat boots. The primary color of his outfit was violet with the secondary being silver which was shown through armor and accessories on his body.

"Me? Just call me Violet, Violet Musica." Violet said as he took a battle stance as the man with bull horns also took a battle stance. "As for you can't let you take these things without a fight of course they won't let me hang around without a fight either." Violet said as when he did the androids began to activate as the man was shocked.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." The man said as he was ready to draw his weapon as they realized they tripped inferred security trips which was oddly delayed for some reason.

The androids visors lowered and surrounded the trio as they Blake looked around. "Don't be so dramatic." Blake said as Violet looked.

"Come on you guys can't possible think this is right do you?" He asked as he took out a chain of silver from his bag as he closed his hand on it causing the silver to turn into a spear.

"What are you talking about this is for the revolution against you humans." The man said as Violet looked.

"Yeah excuses on your end horn boy but I was more talking to the cat girl there." Violet said as he spun his spear slowly to take his battle stance. The robots arms then turned into machine guns as they aimed at Blake and her ally as well as the young Violet.

"Intruder. Identify yourself." The robot said as the man dropped his stance before pulling his sheaths trigger causing the weapon to fly out hitting the robot in the head. The man then cut through the robot causing it to shut down from being cleaved.

"Well there goes talking." Violet said as the robots looked at each other before their arms turned into blades and they charged forward. Violet began spinning his spear around as he stabbed, skewered, and slashed at each of the robots as they were winning with ease.

Blake of course used her weapon as a whole and began slashing through the androids with heavy slashes in the attempt to come out on top. She then grabbed the second handle of her sword and drew a smaller ninjato like sword from it now duel wielding as she began hacking and slashing through the androids with two swords.

"Seriously I get the Schnee's are horrible and all but doing a wrong to the people who wrong you doesn't make a right." Violet said as Adam tried to shoot Violet who used his silver to make a shield.

"Shut up human! You have no right to claim we are the ones at fault here!" The man roared as Violet turned his shield back into a spear.

"Just saying you're sounding hypocritical and trust me when I say I seen what happens when people try and go for the whole eye for an eye thing it never ends well for anyone." Violet said as he stabbed an android. "If you want equality and peace then hurting humans who discriminate you isn't the way to go." Violet said calmly as the man was getting angry with this impudent human.

"Equality and peace are impossible the White Fang will ensure the Faunus rightful place in this world!" He roared as Blake was shocked as she had just finished off another robot.

"Well looks like my mole was right about you after all Adam Taurus you are insane." Violet said as he jumped over Adam and stabbed an android. Adam was shocked when he said mole as that was a term used for a spy which mean his White Fang was compromised.

"Mole your saying you have a spy in our noble organization!?" Adam roared as Violet smirked.

"Try and figure it out." Violet said before running on ahead to the flat bed cart.

"Get back here!" Adam roared as he gave chase to Violet. Blake looked for a minute as she saw that Violet he sounded like someone she could agree with which was why she had finally made her decision as to what she was going to do, but she wasn't going to leave Violet. So with that thought in mind she ran forward and began catching up.

Blake arrived at the flat bed cart and saw Adam and Violet battling the androids and each other as Blake had to admit she was impressed with what she assumes is Violets Semblance which basically allows him to make weapon and pretty much anything out of Silver.

Blake jumped in and began assisting while using her own semblance to combo her attacks and keep the androids guessing. Once the battle was done Adam and Blake noticed something Violet had ran on ahead. As they ran ahead Adam saw the cart was empty before opening a container and to his shock the bombs were gone but instead there was a note.

Adam took it out and read it before crushing it in anger as Violet was toying with him sense he grabbed and moved the bombs to the carts up ahead all in one spot giving him little time to set them up. "That bastard human." Adam growled as he was ready to kill.

"Why are you angry Adam?" Blake asked as she looked to Adam.

"That human moved the bombs to a different location it will take us forever to find and set them up, time we don't have." Adam said as Blake looked.

"But what about the crew members?" Blake asked as Adam looked.

"What about them?" Adam asked seeing that human lives were worthless but soon they saw and heard something moving. The two looked up and saw a large mech come down as it had four legs and four guns which said guns were all pointed at them.

"Adam." Blake said as she knew they were in trouble.

The mech then began firing at them as Adam and Blake dodged the blasts knowing one hit could be deadly. Blake then charged forward and tried to hit the mech but was instead knocked back by its arm causing her to yelp. But Adam used the distraction to slash at the mechs face area before he saw it did no damage. Once he landed on the ground the mech kicked him away knocking Adam to one of the boxes.

Adam then saw Blake was about to get crushed before appearing at the door holding Blake Bridal style. "We have to get out of here." Blake said as Adam then put Blake down before the mech merged its guns and began channeling a powerful beam. Soon the beam fired knocking the two outside where they found Violet a cart away sitting cross legged as he held his spear.

"Hey glad you can drop in." Violet joked as Adam was about to attack him but the robot was heard as it exited the cart following them.

"But me some time." Adam ordered as Blake looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked knowing what Adam was planning.

Blake then charged forward and began slashing at the mech from all angles being fast and giving it little time to counter. Blake then got on its body and shut under its head area for good measure. Blake then jumped back and back flipped away as she was now next to Adam. "Move!" Adam ordered as Blake nodded and ran before she ended up next to Violet.

"So you decided?" Violet asked Blake as Adam couldn't hear them.

"Yeah." Blake said as Violet nodded.

"Guess there's no point in this then." Violet said as he got up and turned his Silver Spear back into a Silver ball and put it with the others in his bag.

The Mech then combined its weapons before firing its heavy beam to which Adam drew his sword a little and absorbed the energy. Once he did that he sheathed his sword and let out a sinister laugh as the red on his blade, hair, and outfit began to glow. The Mech then charged at Adam and was about to jump on him before Adam then drew his weapon and cut the mech in two causing its body to be destroyed.

Adam then turned around and saw Violet walking away as he was about to give chase before he noticed Blake there who looked sad. Blade was standing on a different cart. That was when he realized what Blake was doing which Adam responded by reaching his hand torts her to stop her.

"Goodbye." Blake said before slicing the couple separating the two carts as the part Blake was on began going away as Adam was shocked at this. Blake then walked away as she knew she was basically a traitor to the White Fang now.

(With Violet)

Violet walked away as he needed a spot to hide before the train arrived at its destination. That was when he heard Blake after she had betrayed the White Fang. "Hey Violet!" Blake called as Violet stopped as he looked to Blake.

"What's up?" Violet asked as Blake looked to him.

"Is it ok… if I tag along with you for a little while?" Blake asked as Violet looked before shrugging.

"Go right ahead but you and me together we have an awful lot of running to do once we arrive at our destination." Violet said as Blake looked.

"Um how come?" Blake asked as Violet scratched his head a bit.

"Let's just say me and my grandfather had a disagreement with where I would go with my life." Violet said before Blake just shrugged and followed after Blake. These two no doubt will be quite the team in the near future.

(End Trailer)

Name: Violet "Vio," "The Silver wielding Wanderer," Musica

Age: 17

Semblance: Silver Claiming

Origin: Violet is he only heir to the Musica Weapon development company which is Remnants top leader in the creation and development of weapons from custom jobs to basic weapon given to soldiers. His grandfather wanted him to succeed him because he knew the Rave Master would one day appear and when that day came the Musica Family will be ready to forge him the Rave Swords final form. But Violet didn't want that and wanted to find his own path and ran away and he had been running ever since to seek out his greatest fortune and take down the bad guys along the way which was how he came to gain contacts. Now he travels with Blake to Beacon so they can make there fortune and stop the discrimination of the Faunus without having to use the White Fangs means of force.

ESKK: Now please review this if none of you review I can't tell if I am doing a good job or not. Anyway like always ja ne.


	5. Trailer 5 Dragon Faunus

Beacons RAVE Hunters Dragon Trailer

ESKK: Final trailer before the opening chapter so let's begin this shall we.

(Start Waterfall)

In a waterfall deep in the wilds of Remnant a Faunus was sitting under it meditating allowing the water to fall on his head. As he meditated he paid no mind to the things around him. Birds flew about, butterflies and bees landed on flowers, and all of nature was at peace with itself. But as he meditated under the waterfall allowing the full force of the water to land on him tempering his body his mind drifted to the past.

(Flashback)

The young man was walking through the forest as his silver grey hair flowed a bit in a tail while his eyes opened revealing them to be reptilian based. The eyes were a dead giveaway but if not then his scale like hands were the second showing him to be a Faunus a Komodo dragon based Faunus to be exact. He was on a sort of journey judging by his bag as he was donned in a Chinese type outfit for martial arts as he calmly walked about.

But as he walked he was soon met with opposition as he looked around glaring at whatever idiot decided to tangle with him today. From the woodwork bandits began to appear all wielding weapons as the Faunus glared at them. "What do you want?" He asked as he glared at the Bandits around him.

"Yes you see we're bandits and we been hearing rumors of some guy walking around carrying some precious stones. Don't know why but our boss wants those stones." The Bandit leader said as he glared at the Faunus Traveler.

"Oh?" The Traveler began as he glared at the bandits no doubt trying to steal from him. Well from him or kill him on the spot he can never truly tell with these sort of savage brutes. "And you assume I may have the mentioned stone?" He asked as the Faunus Traveler looked to his opposition.

"Well do you?" The boss asked as he glared at the Faunus in question.

"Well you are walking in our territory lizard eyes." One of the bandits said as the man glared at him in turn. "And you know what we do to those who enter our territory?" The bandit asked as the Faunus scoffed at them man.

"I suppose those who do end up fighting you and beating you into the ground." The Faunus said as he glared at his foe ready to do battle with him.

"Now…" The bandit began not noticing his foe taking a battle stance. "They." He continued only to cry out when out of nowhere the Faunus punched him in the face hard leaving a scorch mark as the Bandit was sent flying in turn.

Seeing this the other bandits tried attacking the Faunus in turn as he breath out and began attacking. He was using his aura to enhance his physical attributes relying on hand to hand combat alone. The six bandits attacked as he was able to knock all of them into the air before proceeding to kick and smash them back down to the ground hard. He wasn't done as they charged at him as he proceeded to hit, kick, and punch them away as they kept coming at him.

They had no idea they were facing a true martial artist as he was going easy on them for the sake of humoring them for a bit. He sent powerful attacks at them as he soon heard gun fire and dodged it with ease. He saw they were now firing guns at him to which he glared at them as his slit eyes diluted more before he acted. With a quick movement of his hands he reached out and grabbed every bullet that came his way.

Soon once he was done the bandits were shocked when they saw he was unscathed as he then reached out his hand and began to uncurl his fist. In his fist were the bullets, as they each dropped down one by one landing on the ground as the bandits were in shock at seeing this Faunus perform such an incredible feet. The bandit leader then raised his hands as if to surrender as he looked to the Lizard Faunus martial artist.

"Wait let's talk." He offered as he looked to the mysterious fighter as the man lowered his defenses a bit to show he will attack if they give him reason to.

"What's you name kid?" He asked as the traveler glared at them.

"Eboshi Kuroryu." Eboshi offered as he looked to his foes.

"Look kid why not join up with us. With that level of skill you have you could probably kill us without batting an eye." The Bandit offered as the martial artists glared at him for this one. "With that kind of strength you could be a great member and addition to the tribe." The Bandit said as Eboshi wasn't one to join bandits like that.

"Sorry… but I honestly have no interest joining with a bunch of savage brutes." Eboshi said as he glared at the bandits.

"That's too bad… KILL HIM!" The Bandit ordered as Eboshi had saw them coming a mile away as he then with swift agile movements he easily dispatched his foes with a series of well-placed punches, kicks, and grappling moves that sent the Bandits flying back in turn. He then ended the surprise attack with a spin kick as the bandits where knocked back by it hard as Eboshi landed with ease.

"What?!" The bandit cried out in shock as he saw Eboshi was not only unscathed but he had easily dealt with his men.

"Here's something you should know, be grateful I don't unleash my semblance… it's far too dangerous and not even worth the effort for those like you." Eboshi said as he glared at the Bandit leader here. "Second I don't need a weapon to beat you… my fists are the only weapons I need." Eboshi said as the Bandit glared at the boy.

"Who the hell do you think your messing with?!" The Bandit leader yelled at how Eboshi disrespected him so casually.

"A common street thug." Eboshi said as the Bandit roared out and attacked as soon Eboshi acted as he avoided the Bandits gun shot and with swift clean movements was upon the Bandit. "Goodnight." He said as he then kicked the Bandit in the gut sending him flying back from the force of the attack. He then hit a tree knocking it down as he fell down knocked out as Eboshi sighed to this.

"Not even worth the effort." Eboshi said as he took his leave and began walking again. "I hope there are stronger opponents at Beacon." Eboshi said as he began to walk away continuing his journey to who knows where.

(End Flashback)

"Eboshi." A voice was heard as Eboshi opened his eyes as he looked from the Waterfall and freed himself from it. "Time to pack." A man said as he was clearly a monk as Eboshi nodded with a respectful bow.

"Time for the Dragon to make his name." Eboshi said as he walked away to get his tings so he may go to Beacon.

(End Trailer)

ESKK: Well the final trailer I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time I say ja-ne.


	6. Chapter 1 Ruby Rose and the Rave

Beacons RAVE

ESKK: Hey finally decided to publish a chapter of this. Reason being is that I likes and favorites for this even though it was only two reviews. Anyway I hope to see you all for this series and I will try and make it longer than most. Anyway please enjoy this and like always read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Rave Master if I did I wouldn't be here. Anyway say no to lawyers.

(Start)

You've heard the story before have you not my friend. A long time ago before Grimm an age long forgotten the age of magic the age of heroes the age we have all forgotten. In this time there were two powerful Kingdoms, Symphonia the Kingdom of Magic and Raregroove the Kingdom of technology. These two powerful empires battled each other each having different ideals, Raregroove believed the only way to achieve peace is for everything to be under one rule which was theirs, Symphonia disagreed with them and thus the 1st Kingdome Wars Began.

The two Kingdoms powers were evenly matched until Raregroove found something that was best left forgotten. The Mother Shadow Stone known as Sinclair and from it Darkness was born into the world using the Kingdom Wars as a means to fuel it. All hoped seemed lost for Symphonia as their magic was no match for this malicious darkness but it wasn't until a man of Symphonia named Shiba met one Resha Valentine who wielded the power of Etherion and a bond was born, a bond that would be torn apart. Resha created a means to battle the Sinclair and Raregroove and from it the Holy Stones were born but Resha was declared dead after the dead was done. Shiba and his four allies the Knights of the Blue Sky decided the stones needed a more fitting name and thus using the first and last letters of Resha's first and last name the stones were henceforward called Rave.

Shiba became the first Rave Master and together with the Rave Bearer he wielded the sword forged by the Musica blacksmiths called the Ten Commandments and the six journeyed to the Sinclair's location and battled it. The Knights of the Blue Sky were struck down to give Shiba the time to defeat the Sinclair. But when he thought it was defeated he was greatly mistaken in thinking the Sinclair would be defeated so easily. The Sinclair released all its power in a swift destruction known to the people as Overdrive which decimated 1/10 of the planet and ending the Kingdom Wars. The Rave Stones were scattered across the planet never to be seen again while the Sinclair was shattered into five pieces and also scattered across the planet.

50 years passed and Shiba who was searching the world for the Rave Stones eventually returned to his home of Garage Island and met one Haru Glory who may not have realized it was a descendant of the Symphonia royal family. It was after this meeting that Garage Island was attacked by those using counterfeit Shadow Stones and thus Haru was chosen as the next Rave Master. Haru on his journey met Elie who had amnesia. The friends then met many more allies, from enemies who became allies, and relics of the past and during these travels Haru Glory located the Rave Stones. But Haru though was the champion of light the Sinclair made its own champion of Darkness and after the collisions of two Gales, Gale Glory and Gale Raregroove, the Shadow Master appeared.

Haru and Lucia Raregroove battled each other on multiple occasions there power equal in every single way. It wasn't until they found the truth of the darkness that the Second Kingdom Wars truly began. Endless was the cause of this worlds darkness he was the Sinclair other half and when the two masters battled Endless appeared. But through their journey they discovered that Elie was in fact Resha sent 50 years into the future to battle Endless. The Rave Warriors battled their way to Endless and after Haru and Lucia's final confrontation Endless was defeated. But as his name implies he will continue to exist so long as our world exists for we are beings who had cheated time and undid what was already set in stone.

So take head of this story for the battles between the light and the dark shall begin anew through the Etherion's descendant and from the void a new group of Rave Warriors will be born and defend us Remnants of a forgotten time. But even these warriors will fall for you send them to their deaths against Endless.

But perhaps if we wish to claim are future the light and the dark will join blades against a common enemy with the aid of a smaller more honest soul perhaps if these three work as one we may move past Endless to a new future.

(Start)

A group of thugs no doubt hired from Juniors club was walking through town at night. As they walked people stepped away from them knowing who the orange haired cigar holding man was as his suit was neat and pristine. The group then entered the Dust shop called Till Dust to Dawn as they looked around and noticed all the Dust here. The Orange haired man walked forward as he was holding a violet stone in his hand it seemed to glow in a way that was opposite to the Dust in the store. The Stone was in the form of a necklace that hung over his grey scarf before the man looked to the old shop owner.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust Shop open this late?" The man asked as soon the goon pointed a gun at the old man.

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The old man said scared as he held his hand up in the air. Unknown to them a certain carrot nosed dog was watching the whole thing as he ate candy his master bought for him which was a lollipop.

That was when the man stopped the old Shop owner before speaking. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." The man said before turning to his goons. "Grab the Dust." He ordered as the goons went and did just that which they took out empty Dust Cartridges and began taking the Dust.

"Puun." Plue said quietly before running off to find Rey and Ruby who were in the store somewhere.

The Henchmen then put a case on the counter opened as the old man was scared. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." He ordered as the old man did just that and grabbed the crystals.

The leader looked at the stone as he smirked. "Man I didn't even have to use this thing yet, this Shadow Stone doohickey I think those two called it Smoke Screen?" He said as he admired the Shadow Stone.

As a henchmen walked to grab more dust he soon noticed a girl and a guy in the magazine section as the girl was looking at weapons while the young man was reading up on Vale's latest rumors of a mystical origin. The girl was Ruby Rose the Scythe wielding Huntress in training while the boy was Rey Raiden the third Rave Master. The goon glared at them unaware that they were listening to music while reading as he paid Rey's oversized sword no mind.

"Hey you kids hands in the air." The goon said as they just kept reading no doubt there music was blocking out sound. "Hey do you two have death wishes or something?" The goon demanded pulling the two causing them to look at said goon. The goon then pointed to his ear to signal there headphones as the two then took off said headphones.

"Hello?" Ruby asked wondering what was going on.

"I said put your hands in the air now." The goon said as Rey looked to the guy.

"Are you mugging us?" Rey asked as the Goon was confused.

"Yes!" He called out as Rey and Ruby looked to each other before smirking.

"Big mistake." Rey and Ruby said together before they pounced.

It was soon the Goon was sent flying backwards where he hit a display as Rey cracked his knuckles ready for more. The goon's leader looked to another goon and motioned for him to check it out. The good reared the corner and pointed his gun at the two heroes. "Freeze!" He called as Rey and Ruby then smirked before charging forward with a semblance and aura enhanced burst of speed and knocked the guy out the window with them close behind.

The goons looked out the window to see Ruby standing up after grabbing her weapon and her weapon, Crescent Rose, began to unfold into its scythe mode. Rey grabbed the TCM and shouldered it as the two smirked. Ruby spun around Crescent Rose before taking a battle stance while Rey swung his sword with a few test swings before with both hand grabbed the sword and took his own battle stance.

The cigar leader looked at the scene with a glare as he was not expecting this. "Okayyy…" He began before noticing his hired goons weren't moving. "Get them!" He ordered before they charged through the door and began to attack them.

Rey smirked as he didn't even need to switch forms for this as he began swinging his heavy sword using the flat side to do major damage to them. He then stabbed his sword into the ground before spinning by the handle and kicking multiple goons at once.

Ruby used her scythes flat side to do none lethal take downs as she fired a few shots which were used to propel herself into a spin. Ruby used her semblance to avoid bullets from a goon while Rey hid behind the TCM Eison Meteor form to avoid getting filed with holes. Ruby then used her chance to knock the goon down showing that all the goons were now knocked out cold.

The leader looked clearly annoyed and frustrated as he looked to his downed henchmen. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, Red and Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He began as he dropped his cigar and used his cane to crush it all with sirens coming in closer. "And as much as I'd like to stick around…" He continued before lifting his cane forward like a gun. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said as the bottom of his can opened up into a scope before he fired causing the blast to come flying at the two. While his weapon discharged he activated his stone causing himself to be surrounded by black smoke which would allow him to escape.

Ruby used her weapons gun and launched herself skyward and avoided the attack. Rey rolled out of the way as luckily he was ok as he so happened to roll before Plue. "Plue!" Rey called happy to see the Carrot nosed dog.

"Puun." Plue said as Rey smiled.

Rey then grabbed Plue and put him in in his hoodie and ran over to Ruby. "Where did he go?" Rey asked as Ruby looked around. She then saw him climbing the side of a building by a ladder as Rey looked to the old shop owner. "Will you be ok if we go after him?" Rey asked as she had saw the criminal.

The Oldman nodded as Ruby nodded before she and Rey ran torts the ladder to catch up to the criminal.

(With the Criminal)

The crook was at the top of the building as he ran but Ruby used her Crescent Rose to catch up to him as she glared at the criminal. "Hey!" She called to the orange haired man as the orange haired man stopped knowing the girl wasn't going to give up.

"Persistent." The man said before out of nowhere Rey appeared.

"Hey just means you're not getting away from us." Rey said as he may not have a cool weapon like Ruby but he still can get around places.

That was when engines were heard as from in front of the man a Bulwark appeared as it flew before the criminal as its side opened to let him in. The man climbed in as wind blew which caused Rey and Ruby's hair to be blown about. "End of the line, red and black." The man said as he held a dust crystal before throwing it to the ground before the trio. He then pointed his weapon at the duo and fired as Rey was wide eyed at this and acted.

"EXPLOSION!" Rey invoked as his sword transformed into its Explosion form. "EXPLOSION DISK!" He invoked as with a swing he sent an explosive disk at the blast as when the two collided both exploded and canceled each other out.

"Good thinking." Ruby said as Rey smirked.

"Hey the Rave Master has to be cunning also." Rey said as he shouldered his weapon.

That was when a bolt of energy hit the Bulwark as the two looked and saw a woman dressed in her combat uniform wielding a riding crop. The woman then adjusted her glasses before sending energy bolts at the vessel causing it to shake about as the criminal tried to hold on. He then began making his way to the cockpit as he needed their help.

(On the cockpit)

He arrived to see the woman was driving the vessel as near her was a young man with pitch black armor making him look like a king cape and helmet which the later hid his identity save for his silver eyes much like the ones Ruby has. "We got a huntress." The criminal said before the mysterious figure stood up walking calmly as he wasn't even bothered by the shaking. The woman of course ran no doubt to take care of this pest.

(Outside)

The blond haired woman then with her riding crop sent a powerful bolt of energy to the sky above the bulwark causing storm clouds to gather. Once they gathered they began to hail large ice as the vessel was being stabbed by these sharp pieces of ice.

When Rey was about to jump in he stopped all of a sudden and began to shake. He felt something dark, something of pure evil was appearing. It was like he was feeling darkness incarnate was coming to the scene as he looked up and saw a woman appear wearing red whose face he could not see but it wasn't her. It was then that he noticed the ground was glowing before he reacted and jumped away to avoid the blast as did Ruby and the Huntress. The Huntress began preparing her Semblance to form the shards of the ground to form a spear but then that was when she saw him.

A man walking next to the mysterious girl wearing pitch black armor from head to toe as on his shoulder was a modified Grimm mask no doubt a trophy of sorts, his sword though was as large as Rey's as he shouldered the pitch black weapon that carried a similar design to Rey's. On the base of this sword instead of the key stone was what looked like a dark crystal which had looked to be enrooted into the weapon; itself. Around his neck was what looked like a key stone of his own but a bit large and more like an amulet as he then grabbed it in his hand. The amulet then began to glow before the spear of shards blew up scattering everywhere luckily no one was hurt as the woman was shocked this man was able to do that.

The man then glared down at the group with his glowing crimson eyes being visible as Ruby saw the eyes that were staring at her sent shivers of fear down her spine. Like the owner of those eyes won't hesitate to kill her if she gave him or her a reason to. Ruby then switched her weapon to sniper mode as she saw Rey wasn't going to be doing anything and began firing at the two.

The girl blocked the attacks with ease while the black armored figure paid her no mind as if to him Ruby was just an annoying insect to be squashed. The girl then built up her own explosive power at multiple spots under the two to which the woman reacted by using her semblance to push Rey and Ruby out of the way before jumping away herself. The Bulwark then closed its door and flew away as Rey got back up and reverted his weapon to its base form. Plue looked to Rey worried for him as Rey saw this.

"Puun." Plue said as Rey smiled.

"Don't worry Plue I'm ok." Rey said as whoever that guy was he just knew he was evil incarnate.

Ruby though was looking at the woman with stars in her eyes as she smiled. "You're a huntress." She said with a smile as the woman looked to Ruby. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked as she looked to the woman.

(Later at the jail)

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said as she paced back and forth behind Ruby and Rey.

"They started it." Ruby said as Rey looked.

"Yeah what she said." Rey said as Plue sat on the table.

"Puun." Plue said as he ate a lollipop.

"If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back." She began as she walked in front of the table where she looked at her scroll which caused Rey and Ruby to smile a bit. The woman then looked to the duo with a glare as she wasn't pleased. "And a slap of the wrist." She said before slamming her riding crop of the table causing the two to pull back their hands.

'I so have a joke for this right now but can't use it.' Rey said knowing this woman was a no nonsense type of woman.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you two separately so Mr. Raiden would you please wait in a different room." The woman said as Rey nodded and got up before leaving the room to wait in the next one over.

This would have been Rey's perfect chance to run but he just couldn't ditch Ruby to whatever fate had in store for her here. So with that in mind Rey with Plue left the room to see what life had planned for them.

(With Rey later)

Rey sat in the room as Plue was sleeping with a snot bubble on his nose which inflated and deflated with his breathing. As Rey looked he remembered that one guy who had silver eyes and was covered head to toe in black armor. Who was he and why did he make all the hairs on his body stand on end. Something about that guy just screamed pure evil and if Rey ever faced him in a fight it would be a fight for his life. He soon noticed the door open as he saw a man with white hair, glasses and green cloths walk in as he carried a cane like wand weapon. As he walked in Rey wondered if this was the guy who wanted to meet him.

"Rey Raiden." Ozpin said as he also took notice to Plue and already knew what he was. The man looked and Rey and pulled up a chair before sitting down as he looked to Rey. "You have a carrot nosed dog." Ozpin said as Plue slept befkre seeing Ozpin and smiling.

"Puun." Plue greeted as he acted like Ozpin was an old friend.

"Wow don't meet many people who actually know what Plue is." The man said as Ozpin nodded before having the woman who walked in pull up the images from the battle. "How were you able to make your sword do this?" He asked showing the image of the TCM turning into Explosion.

"Magic mainly through the stone at the base of the sword." Rey said as the man placed down some chili dogs to which Rey began eating up without dropping the chili.

"It's hard to believe its magic to most especially sense I only heard of two such weapons capable of doing that and only one of those weapons can be wielded to do good." The man said as Rey looked.

"That's the Ten Commandments the weapon of the Rave Master." Rey said as he ate his chili dogs.

"Hmm the Rave Master, from what I recall the Rave Master is an said to be a child's fairytale from the Kingdom Wars before the four Kingdoms were founded." Ozpin said as he looked to Rey.

"Well I'm more of the Fourth Rave Master so I don't have all the experience of the other three yet." Rey said as Ozpin looked to him.

"And what brings you to Vale and where are you from?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked.

"Outside the Kingdoms Garage Island where I found Plue the Key Rave and became the Rave Master." Rey said as Ozpin looked.

"And what brings you to Vale?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked to him before he spoke.

"I'm looking for a Rave Stone." Rey said as Ozpin chuckled.

"And how would you know a Rave Stone is in Vale like I said the story of the Rave Master and Rave Stones are legends stories of an old time meant to inspire hope and courage in the youth." Ozpin said as Rey looked at him.

"I know but see I'm the Rave Master and well I know I have to find the stones don't know why sense I'm still new to all this Rave Stone thing but if I can use it to help people then I'll go through any hurdle." Rey said as Ozpin looked before smiling at his answer.

"How would you like top come to my school?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked shocked and confused.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked as he ate the chilidogs.

Ozpin then showed the images of Rey fighting as Rey was shocked he had that. What shocked him more was how it highlighted the flaws with his fighting style as Rey looked embarrassed how the flaws with his combat style was on display like that. "I noticed that you had flaws with your combat style which points its either self-taught, self-developed, or you had no formal training, now from this I can tell you have talent and potential especially if these Rave Stones had chosen you what I offer you is a chance to hone these skills and learn to use your abilities and discover new ones, and most of all gives you a chance to discover secretes about yourself you yourself have not realized." Ozpin said as Rey looked skeptical.

"Ok such as?" Rey asked as Ozpin smirked.

"Depends why did Rave choose you?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked.

"Of course I know that, it's because… uh… ok you got me there." Rey said as Ozpin one upped him there.

"I rest my case, though I cannot force you to stay at Beacon all you must do to hone the skills and craft and make self-discoveries require you to take the first step." Ozpin said as Rey looked for a minute as he was thinking.

"Puun." Plue said as the Carrot nosed dog had awaken and was looking to Rey. The creature gave Rey a thumbs up as Rey understood what Plue meant.

"Alright I'm in besides it could be fun." Rey said as Ozpin smiled.

"Then I hope to see you in Beacon then Mr. Raiden." Ozpin said before he stood up leaving the chili dogs behind. "I made sure the police don't charge you or Ms. Rose for vigilante justice but please do try and refrain from causing destruction of public property in the near future." Ozpin said as Rey nodded.

"Can't make any promises." Rey said as he got up and finished the last chili dog.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy Airship a week later)

Rey was exploring the ship as he had to admit this place was awesome. Of course he never flew in airships much it was still a fun time. As he rode he noticed that one of the new students was air sick which was good for laughs as he saw the guy try and keep his lunch down. As they flew Plue popped out of Rey's back pack as the carrot nosed dog was eating a piece of candy. "Puun." Plue said as Rey looked.

"Plue get back in there once we land you can come out." Rey said as Plue nodded and went back into the bag. As Rey looked out the window he soon turned and began to explore for a bit.

"Hey Rey!" Ruby was heard as Rey looked and saw Ruby and her sister Yang. "I never got to properly introduce you but this is my big sister Yang." Ruby said as Yang saw Rey who saw her back.

"Nice to meet you." Rey greeted as Yang smiled as he saw the buxom blond was the friendly sort.

"Man this is so cool and your huge sword is even cooler." Ruby said as she was excited to go to Beacon Academy.

"Yeah to bad it's in storage right now." Rey said as he still had his Key Rave with him while the TCM was in the cargo hold.

"So Ten Commandments and it's a sword that can transform into other swords." Yang began as she looked to Rey. "Wonder what else your 'magic sword,' is packing." Yang teased as Rey rolled his eyes at this.

That was when the news story was heard as the four looked at it. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The newsman said as the screen showed a picture of the man from last night as Rey glared.

"Well there's the one who got away." Rey said as he hated how Roman got away while he was frozen stiff by that black armor guys presence.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." The newsman said as soon Lisa appeared on screen with current news.

"Thank you, Cyril." Lisa began before going to the story. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa said as a picture of the protest appeared before switching to the White Fang symbol. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" Lisa began only to be cut off by the news feed being cut off.

Soon a hologram appeared of the woman from before was the hologram. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The woman said as Yang looked as Edward had returned.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as Rey saw her as Plue looked to her from his bag.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced as Yang was like oh as she looked to Edward shocked as she didn't see the family resemblance at all. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing and incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Glynda said as that brought smiles to everyone's faces. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before she vanished giving everyone a clear view outside.

The trio ran over to the window and saw Vale city outside it while they could also sea Beacon was not too far from Vale. "Look, you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she smiled.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said as Plue came out of the bag again.

"Puun." Plue said as Ruby looked to the Carrot nosed dog who was offering Ruby a piece of candy to which she took it and thanked the creature.

"Beacons our home now." Yang said as she put her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

Soon the group noticed the knight like young man getting air sick as he tried to hold in his vomit as Rey looked. "Guess this isn't for everyone." Rey said as the young blond man ran to find somewhere to vomit without making a mess.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as Rey was skeptical but shrugged none the less.

"I guess." Rey said as Plue agreed a bit

"Puun." Plue said as he was sucking on a lollipop.

"I wonder who we're going to meet." Yang said as soon Ruby and Rey agreed on one thing.

"I just hope there better than "Vomit boy." Ruby said as Rey soon noticed something as did Ruby. "Oh, Yang, gross you have puke on your shoes!" Ruby called as Yang was shocked.

"Gross." Yang said and repeated as she tried to get the vomit off on something.

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" Ruby repeated as she didn't want to be near puke.

(Meanwhile in a hidden hide out)

The young man in pitch black armor sat upon a throne like chair with his sword stabbed into it as etched on the blade was the word "Decalogue," and as he sat he smirked. They were in a warehouse at the moment but right now he believed the week had been successful for him sense he got to see the one who would be his enemy.

That was when the woman walked in as she looked to the young man with eyes that hid her intense hatred for him. But she could do nothing to him this man was needed for the bigger plan of things. "Cinder… what do you want?" The young man demanded as Cinder looked.

"Well I did some research and found the exact location of the Dragon the problem is getting the negative emotions high enough to cause it to awaken, Nightfall." Cinder said as she hated this person especially after what she had to do and keep doing to ensure the plan is followed correctly.

"That is what the breach and the attack on the Vytal Festival is for, anything else you want to tell me that doesn't include stuff I already know." Nightfall asked as he glared at Cinder with his silver eyes.

"Well Roman is getting a bit uncooperative sense he wants more of those Shadow Stones at his disposal. I told him I'll check to see if I can get him more." Cinder said as Nightfall then got off his throne before walking over to Cinder. Cinder physically flinched as her mistress had warned her of Nightfall's power and his semblance both of which made him more of a match against the Maiden.

Nightfall then raised his hand to his side before he slapped Cinder hard knocking her far to the side with extreme force where she hit a pillar as she was shocked. "Don't tell him useless nonsense like that he will keep using his Shadow Stone until I feel he earns another better one." Nightfall said as Cinder was getting up as she was nursing a busted lip and a few bruises of her own.

Cinder sent a glare at Nightfall knowing this was not what she desired, she wanted to be in control to be in power but in the face of the Shadow Master the power she had was no match for him. "Yes… Lord Nightfall." Cinder growled with her voice dripping venom.

"Good now don't bother me again." Nightfall said as he sat on his throne and began to rest his eyes as he removed his helmet for this revealing the face underneath it.

"As you wish." Cinder said as she walked away daring not to anger Salem's child. But as she walked away Cinder worried as she may be loyal to Salem but she feared her son more than she was loyal to him. After all he was a Raregroove and most importantly the new Shadow Master. Of course they needed to report to Salem that they located the Rave Master but until they can get into contact with Watts they needed to stay on radio silence. But she knew it the Rave Stone and Sinclair were hidden somewhere in Vale around Beacon it was only a matter of where they were.

But fate has turned its gears and only one thing was for certain the war between light and dark has begun anew.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this and until next time I will say leave a review and always ja-ne.

P.S. Sorry if the chapter is short folks I'll try to make the next one longer for you all ok.


	7. Chapter 2 Shining Beacon

Beacons RAVE Hunters

ESKK: Hurray Chapter 2 I never thought I'd see the day now let's start this shit.

(Start Beacon Academy Docks)

The Air Ships were coming in for a landing as once they were docked the vomiting boy was he first to come out and vomit into the nearby trashcan as next was Ruby, Rey, and Yang as Plue stuck his head out of Rey's bag to look around. "Ok seriously what is that a baby mutated manatee." Yang asked as she saw Plue there as Plus heard this.

"Puun." Plue said as he heard what Yang said but just ate candy like he normally did.

"No he's a carrot nosed dog." Rey responded as Yang looked at Plue with a skeptical look on her face.

"I don't buy it." Yang said as she saw nothing about Plue that was in anyway a dog.

The trio walked some more not noticing a few others figures walking from the other ships as they continued their trek to the school. Some of them being Aster and Vio with Eboshi not to far behind as they explored the school a bit.

Meanwhile Ruby and Rey were amazed by the sight of Beacon and they were just in the entrance yard. "Well sights in Vale has nothing on this." Yang said just as potential students and returning students passed them and Ruby saw the weapons they carried.

"Look that girl has classical staff." Ruby said before looking at another. "And that guy has a fire sword." Ruby said with a smile only for Yang to grab Ruby's hood.

"Wow easy there we don't need you knocking people down for their weapons." Rey said keeping Ruby grounded himself as Plue saw this as well.

"He's right sis there just weapons." Yang said as Ruby looked appalled by this.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby cheered as she was going nerd over weapons.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as the sound of Crescent Rose unfolding was heard.

"Of course of happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better..." Ruby said as that was a good part for her.

"Ruby come on why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked as she pulled Ruby's hood over her head.

Ruby pull off her hood as she said, "But... why would I need other friends if I have you and Rey?"

"Well..." Yang began to say as she looked a bit nervous as then in a Quick moment, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road with Yang as said while rushing away with them as Ruby got caught in it their way and spin, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby got dizzy-eyes as she said, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." and with that Ruby fell over backwards before Rey could catch her as she landed in a set of luggage which was followed by someone yelling, "What are you doing?!"

Ruby got up and was shocked she knocked over a crabby looking girl in white's luggage. "Uh, sorry." Ruby apologized as she looked at her screw up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" The girl asked revealing it to be Weiss. 

"Sorry." Ruby said as the girl looked.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" She scolded as Ruby picked up a piece of luggage only for the girl to take it. "Give me that, this is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Dust Quarry." She called as she shook the red vile but then a hand grabbed her and showed it was Aster.

The fact her twin was here made Weiss go wide eyed as he held her hand in a firm grip. "Weiss I haven't seen you in years but I don't think you were taught to wave around dust like that when the sealing is obviously faulty." Aster said as he glared at his sister.

"Aster when how did?" Weiss began to stutter as she hadn't seen Aster since he walked out on everyone and got disinherited from the family fortune.

"Um… who are you guys?" Rey asked as he in turn got Weiss back on her tirade again this time on Rey.

"How do you not have any idea of who we are, you dolt?" the girl said as Rey was about to say something but then someone cut in and said, "Weiss Schnee and Aster Schnee, Heirs to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Hey!" Aster yelled as he pointed at Blake who was with her friend as well as Vio saw this. "Ex-Heir I left the SDC years ago and don't call me Aster Schnee. It's Aster Siegfried." Aster corrected as Weiss was shocked with how much distance Aster was trying to put between himself and the Schnee family.

"Oh I like him." Vio said pointing out Aster as he smirked a bit as many girls saw the smirk and nearly swooned at it.

"Well with what has happened since my Grandfather passed I did not want to be part of the legacy my father had created." Aster said as Blake nodded to this as well seeing Aster had morals to what he did here.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said as she seem proud of her family name. "And how can you be ashamed of our family name Aster?" Weiss asked as before she got her answer from her estranged brother the girl continued and said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

"That's why." Aster answered as he meant Blake's answer of course

When Weiss hear that, her face turn red a bit as she said, "How dare… The nerve of… RGGG!" Weiss storm off as she didn't know how to reply to what the bow wearing girl said.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." Ruby called as Weiss stormed off. Ruby then sighed as behind her Weiss's butlers were carrying her luggage in. "I guess I'm not the only one having a ruff first day." Ruby said before she turned to the other girl. "So what's." Ruby began but the black haired girl was already walking away.

"Don't mind her." Vio said as he smiled a bit. "She's just having a bit of loner issues but she'll come around." Vio said with a smile on his face as he looked to Ruby. "Anyway I'm Violet Musica just call me Vio though most everyone does." Vio said as he looked to Ruby who nodded in response.

"Ok well I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced as Rey saw him as well as he was wide eyed as this guy was from the family who forged his sword.

"Rey Raiden." Rey said as he smiled to Vio as he smiled back as well.

"Anyway I need to go catch up to her so see you later." Vio said while walking away waving them goodbye as Ruby smiled in response to this.

"So what about." Ruby began but saw Aster walking away waving his hand a bit as he walked off into Beacon Academy. Ruby then fell to her knees and onto her back as she looked at the sky. "Welcome to Beacon." She said as things were catching up to her such as the monster and what Eclipse tried to warn her about. Rey of course responded by sitting next to her and grabbing blades of grass and started dropping them on her face as Ruby got the joke there. That was when a shadow came over her as she looked and saw the blond haired guy from before but now Ruby saw his eye color which was blond as he put hand to her.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." He said as Ruby got up and took his hand.

"Ruby." She introduced as she took his hand and was helped up. That was when Ruby realized something. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as she and Rey both remembered that guys from before.

(Later)

Rey after retrieving the TCM was walking with Jaune and Ruby the three were walking through the academy as Jaune was trying to explain the vomiting. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." Jaune said as Ruby looked with an apologetic look.

"Sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as the two walked down the stone path.

"Just be glad it didn't come out the rear." Rey said as Jaune got what Rey meant and agreed on that one.

"Anyway my name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue as girls love it that way." Jaune said his name as he was proud of it.

"Do they?" Ruby asked with Jaune slump down and said, "They will well at least I hope they will." Ruby giggle at that, as the two keep on walking down the path.

"I mean, my mom always says that... never mind." Jaune said as they continued walking.

"Yeah not if you mentioned your mom like that." Rey said as this got Ruby laugh a bit as well as Rey smiled in response to Ruby's laugh.

After like 5 minutes of silent as things were getting awkward, ruby thought she try something as he pulls out her weapon and said, "So…um, I got this thing."

As her weapon in compacted mode, change into a scythe mode, to every part of it was custom made, as Jaune stair in awe at it as he asked, "Is- is that a scythe?"

"Ah-hu, it's also Customizable, high impacted sniper rifle," Ruby said as she change it to sniper mode as she gave a cock to it.

"Ah what?" Jaune asked as he was lost there.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said after cocking the weapon.

"Oh... that's cool." Jaune said as he liked it as Rey then smiled.

"Well I got this one." Rey said as he pulled out the sword as Jaune was shocked at how someone so skinny can lug around that massive sword.

"So what does it do?" Jaune asked as he saw the Ten Commandments before him.

"Long story short it can transform into 10 different forms." Rey said as he then smiled a bit. "How it does that is… a secret." Rey said as he smiled to Jaune as Rey then pulled out Plue. "I also have this guy." Rey said as Plue saw Jaune there while being held by Rey.

"Puun." Plue said as Jaune then yelped in surprise at the crazy looking creature before Ruby then spoke up to calm things down for the small trio.

"What do you have?" Ruby asked as she was curious to see what Jaune was packing for some weapons.

"Ah… I have a sword," Jaune as he pull out his weapon and it was just a plain old sword that have seen better days.

"Ooooh." Ruby said impressed before Jaune took the sheath.

"Got a shield too." Jaune said as when he too pressed a button it extended into a shield.

"Cool what does it do?" Ruby asked as she touched it on the button causing it to fall out of Jaune's hand before shrinking to its sheath form but he was fumbling with it as it shifted between sword and shield before he finally grabbed it as its shield before turning it to it sheath.

"Well he shield gets smaller." He began while he turned the shield into a sheath. "So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune said as Ruby looked.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked as Jaune slumped down to this.

"Yeah it does." He said as Ruby laughed a bit at Jaune's response

"I guess I a dork when it comes to weapon I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said as Jaune was shocked.

"Wait you made it?" Jaune asked as Ruby smiled.

"Of course all students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune. "Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked confused.

"It's a hand-me-down my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said as Ruby had a joke.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said before seeing the look on Jaune's face and saw it had sentimental meaning to him. "Well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said as she put her weapon away.

"Yeah the classics." Jaune said sadly as it seems he was hiding something.

"So why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked to her and shrugged a bit.

"Eh why not my mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said with a shrug as Ruby nodded smiling happy that someone wanted to be friends with her here.

"Hey um not to break up the bonding moment but… any idea where we're going?" Rey asked as he looked to them as Jaune and Ruby heard this.

"Not a clue. Do you know?" Ruby asked as she looked to Jaune as she wanted some answers as well.

"Oh I don't know I was following you." Jaune said as that left one thought in both their heads. "Do you think there might me a directory, or a food court, or even a recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked as Ruby giggled. "Is that a no?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.

"That's a no." Ruby said as it was official they were lost.

(Scene Break Later)

The trio arrived at what looked like auditorium as Ruby looked around. "Hey Ruby I saved you a spot!" Yang called as Ruby looked to Jaune.

"Hey I got to go catch up with my sister see ya." Ruby said before she left

"Wait." Jaune called trying to stop her. "Great where am I supposed to find a quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked as he walked away to reveal a red headed woman dressed in light battle armor like a roman.

"Well I'm going this way." Rey said as he went for the same direction as Ruby did as Jaune was of course left alone as was the red haired girl from before.

Meanwhile Ruby and Yang met back up as did Rey as they sat together since Rey was lucky to get a spot for himself with the two sisters. "How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked as she looked to her younger sister.

"You mean since you ditched me and I nearly exploded?!" Ruby asked with an accusing tone as she glared at Yang.

"Yikes almost had a meltdown on the first day?" Yang asked as she was shocked to hear this from her sister.

"No she's being serious a crabby girl started yelling at Ruby when she crashed into her things and would have caused a hole in front of the school." Rey said as Yang heard this and smirked a bit at their little joke.

"Are you being sarcastic you two?" Yang asked as she smirked at the pair here.

Ruby then scoffed as she glared at Yang on this. "I wish but everything he said is true!" Ruby said as she glared at Yang as Rey then noticed someone behind them as did Plue. "I tripped over this crabby girl's luggage then she started yelling at me and then this guy showed up to help and she started yelling some more and I just really wanted her to stop yelling." Ruby said as Weiss was right behind her as Rey stepped back a bit as he cleared his throat to get some attention here.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled as she glared at Ruby who ended up jumping into Yang's arms.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried out as she held onto Yang for dear life when Weiss had arrived.

"You're lucky Aster stopped me before you blew us off the cliff!" Weiss yelled as she glared at Ruby as Yang heard this as well.

"Oh my god, you really did come close to blowing up." Yang said as she realized Ruby was telling the truth.

"Told you so." Rey said as Yang glared at him.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby tried to defend only to have a pamphlet shoved into her face. "What's this?" Ruby asked as Rey then spoke up.

"Looks like a Dust usage instruction guide." Rey said as he swiped it from Weiss hands. "Oh I see." Rey said as he looked to Weiss on this. "Basically you want her to read this and never talk to you again right?" Rey asked as Weiss heard this and smiled.

"Yes obviously." Weiss said as Rey then smirked a bit as she left herself wide open for this one.

"Well shouldn't you be reading it considering how you had an improperly sealed Dust vile and all." Rey countered as before Weiss could counter Rey's quip caught up to her as she went wide eyed at this.

"OOOHHH BURN!" Yang called out as she was laughing in response to the fact the Schnee Dust Company heiress got a huge burn.

Weiss was at a loss of words as the burn Rey delivered was a strong one but she held her ground as she glared at the young man with the massive sword that glowed. "You grow up!" Weiss ordered as she pointed an accusing finger at Rey. "And you!" She continued as she pointed the same finger at Ruby. "Never speak to me again!" Weiss said but before she could storm off Yang spoke up after calming down her laughter.

Yang walk up to her sister and said, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby puts the pamphlet away and said to her, "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby walked up to Weiss as she holding out her hand as she clears her throat as she says, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss look to her and then she started to say seemingly enthusiastic way as she said, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, scraggly, and handsome over there." As she said this she pointed her thumb over to Jaune who heard this and was surprised by this.

"Really?!" Ruby asked as Weiss glared at Ruby for this before continuing.

"No." Weiss answered before a new sound was heard.

"Puun." Plue was heard as Rey was wide eyed as Weiss felt tugging at her skirt. She then looked down and was wide eyed when she saw Plue there offering her a large bug as Weiss was shocked by this.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Weiss cried out as she jumped into Ruby's arms in shock of the bug more than Plue.

"That is Plue… he's a carrot nosed dog." Rey answered as Weiss saw it and wasn't believing it.

"Seriously?! Looks more like some sort of mutated manatee or a rat…" Weiss said as Rey then looked to Weiss.

"Well the fact he's offering you a bug means he likes you… so that must mean you're trustworthy." Rey said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So you're saying this drooling strange…" Weiss began as Plue just gave her the dopy look he was known to have as he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Mutt… is going to wiv with you here fow evaw." Weiss broke down after getting out of Ruby's arms as she gushed at Plue who clearly won her over. "Oh yes he is yes he is." Weiss said giving Plue babbling baby talk as she smiled as did the others as clearly Plue won her over by being Plue.

"Yeah." Rey said as he was looking to Weiss. But heads up he's got a huge sweet tooth so if you want to bribe him, bribe him with candy." Rey said as Weiss took that bit of information to heart.

A microphone was just turn on, taped, and someone clear their throats as everyone turn their attention to the stage are where Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood, with Ozpin at the mic as he was about to do a speech as he started to say, "I'll... keep this brief."

Soon enough as everyone face the stage, as the two sister and four guys looked and listen as Ozpin said to everyone, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, and for the few others to find themselves of where they stand. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, and others discipline."

Students started whisper among themselves as they wonder what Ozpin is meaning as it seem to be almost in riddles as he went on saying, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far or keep you standing for so long. It is up to you to take the first step, and that first step begins with you."

Ozpin look to Rey as it seems somewhat of what he said is meant for him. Ozpin left the mic and Glynda took over as she announce, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang looked to the group and share a thought as she said, "He seemed kind of... off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby said as well as did the other guys thought the same thing, but for Rey his thought were of Ozpin to what he said, and at that one moment looking at him giving a hint or something like that to him, but what it was he had no idea.

It was then Jaune showed up as he looked to Weiss. "I'm a natural Blond you know." Jaune offered as Weiss face palmed himself for this as Plue saw this.

"Puun." Plue said as he patted Weiss legs to help ease away her on coming headache.

(Later that Night Ball Room)

Ruby was writing her letters to her friends back at Signal as soon Yang was heard. "It's like a big Slumber party!" Yang called jumping down next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said as Rey was nearby getting his own spot ready as Plue was already asleep with a snot bubble inflating and deflating with his snore.

"I know I do." Yang said as she purred at the strong boys walking around before Jaune walked by in onesies as Yang had cringed at first but then looked to Ruby.

"What's that?" Yang asked her younger half-sister.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," Ruby said as she does got friends with her at beacon, but leaving a lot of them behind at Signal and didn't want to leave out of touch with them.

Yang smile as she said, "That so cuuuute!" Then suddenly she got hit by a pillow thrown from Ruby as she said to her sister, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here other than Rey."

"Hello!" Rey called as he got his spot ready for some sleep.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice!" Yang offered as Aster was nearby writing his own journal as he got ready to sleep. "There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase." Yang praised as Ruby then shifted to her back.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby said as she tried to get some sleep herself.

"Wait what about Aster back to 100." Yang offered as she heard about Aster and how he seems to be related to Weiss.

"Well since he's Weiss's sibling I think it's more 50 percent because of the awkward tension." Ruby countered as Yang then sighed a bit.

"Look, its only be one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang offered as she then gasped in shock as she caught sight of something. "Oh my god!" Yang gasped as she seemed to be having a fan girl moment.

"What?" Ruby asked as Yang then pointed as Ruby saw Eboshi mediating as he seemed to be calm and collective.

"That's Eboshi he's the reigning champion of the Vacuo Tournaments and the Mistral Martial Arts tournaments." Yang gasped as she saw Eboshi there as she was trying to snap a picture of him. "They call him the Dragon not only because he's a Faunus but also because of the fact when you face him you basically enter the Dragons Den." Yang as she was hoping to get an autograph from him.

"Ohh what's he packing?" Ruby asked as she was now interested.

"Nothing but his bare fists and claws. Another reason he's a champion is because he doesn't rely on any sort of weapons in battle nothing but pure marital arts." Yang said as that was another reason he was given the Nickname Eboshi the Dragon. "Rumor has it he's a rival for fame with Pyrrha as he's one of the only ones who can give her a run for her money. In fact the last tournament they entered Eboshi and Pyrrha ended it in a draw." Yang said as she had a huge amount of respect for Eboshi and had a few of the merchandise of him that were sold even if he didn't exactly agree to the mentioned merchandising.

"Do you think we can get his autograph?" Yang asked as she wanted to get both autograph and picture for bragging rights that she knows Eboshi the Dragon.

Ruby then turned away as she was about to try to sleep when she heard a match being lit and looked and in turn saw Blake as she was reading. Rey and Plue also saw her as she read her book calmly as with her was a snoring Vio as he was no doubt trying to sleep.

"Those two folks." Ruby said as she remembered how Violet and Blake had helped her today.

"You know them?" Yang asked as Rey walked in seeing them.

"Not really but they saw what happened to Ruby this morning but left before any of us could say anything." Rey said as he saw Blake reading as Vio got up to hopefully talk Blake into turning the candle stick off.

"Well, now's your chance." Yang said as she then grabbed Ruby and Rey by the hand dragging them to the pairs shock.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked in shock as she and Rey were being dragged.

"Why am I being recruited into this?!" Rey called out as he was also being dragged off by Yang to where Blake and Violet were.

Blake and Violet meanwhile saw the approaching duo as Yang smiled at them while walking torts them. "Helloooooo!" Yang greeted in a sing-song voice as she looked to the duo. "I believe you four may know each other." Yang offered as Blake saw her.

"Aren't you that girl that nearly exploded?" Blake asked as she looked to Ruby.

"And aren't you her boyfriend?" Violet asked as he looked to Rey.

"Yes/NO!" Both Ruby and Rey answered to Blake and Violet respectfully as Ruby then continued.

"My name's Ruby. And this is Rey." Ruby said introducing herself and Rey as she saw him blushing a bit at the boyfriend comment as she was glad Rey replied when he did.

"Ok." Blake answered as she kept reading as Violet looked to them.

"Sorry about her she's not the most social person out there. In fact she's very much an emo." Violet whispered the last part as this got a glare from Blake who smiled nervously easing up from her a bit.

"So what are your names?" Yang asked hoping to get the ball rolling.

"Violet Musica but you can call me Vio." Vio introduced as he looked to Yang.

"Blake." The hidden Faunus introduced as she kept reading her book.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister" Yang introduced as she pointed her thumb to herself.

"Puun." Plue was heard as Blake and Violet looked as they saw Plue there. "Puun." Plue said again as he offered to the duo a bug which he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Um what or who is that?" Blake asked as she saw Plue there.

"That's Plue he's a carrot nosed dog… don't know why he is considered a dog since he doesn't act like a dog in anyway doesn't even chase cats." Rey said as Blake heard this and was silently grateful for what Rey had said as she hated dogs and she found it hard believing Plue was a dog at all.

"Anyway." Yang began as she looked to Blake. "I like you bow." Yang said as Blake was starting to get annoyed a bit.

"Thanks." Blake answered hoping it will make them leave all the more quicker.

"It goes great with your… pajamas." Yang said as she looked to Blake trying to offer her the hand of friendship.

"Right…" Blake said as they began to see what Violet had meant when he talked about his friend.

"Nice night, don't you think." Yang offered as Violet shrugged.

"Yeah be better if we can sleep till noon." Violet said as he missed having days off from school to sleep in on.

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…" Blake began as she looked to the smiling trio. "That I will continue to read…" She continued as they were still there. "As soon as you leave." Blake said as she began to get back to her reading material.

"Yeah this girl is a lost cause let go Ruby." Yang said before Ruby and Rey both spoke up.

"What's it about?" Both Rey and Ruby spoke at the same time as the girl looked.

"Huh?" She asked as Rey spoke.

"The book what is it about? Does it have a name?" Rey asked as the girl looked to the duo in shock as did Vio.

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." Blake said as she looked to the duo as Rey heard this.

"Oh yeah that's real lovely." Yang said as she wasn't a major fan of books as Ruby walked forward.

"I love books, Yang use to read to me every night before bed stories of heroes saving people, there one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby explained as the girl was amused in a good way.

"And why's that, hoping you will live happily ever after?" The girl asked as Ruby smiled.

I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby explained as the girl lowered her book and looked at Ruby.

"That's very ambitious for a child unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said before Rey spoke up.

"That's why we're all here to make the world a little better." Rey said as he smiled a bit as Violet smirked as well.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Vio said as he smiled to the red duo.

"What he said." Ruby said as Rey smiled as well as did Ruby.

"Well I'm going to bed." Rey said as he stretched as Vio agreed.

"Yeah me too I can use the shut eye." Vio said as he needed his sleep after all.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang said as Sirius left while hugging her sister.

"Hey cut it out." Ruby said as smoke picked up from a fight as cats were heard.

"Ruby and Yang it's a pleasure to." The girl said before Weiss appeared.

"What is going on over here don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss scolded as she was dressed in her night gown.

"Oh not you again." Ruby said as Yang has yet to meet Weiss before Ruby realized Weiss had point.

"Yang shush people are trying to sleep." Ruby said as then Weiss glared at them mainly Ruby.

"Oh now you're on my side." Weiss said as she glared at Ruby for this.

"I was always on your side." Ruby countered as she was trying to stop the brewing situation.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?!" Yang asked as she glared accusingly at Weiss. "She's only trying to be nice!" Yang continued as she wasn't going to let anyone mess with her sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss continued as she glared at them.

"How about you all shut up!" Aster called out as Eboshi walked in clearly not liking his meditation being disturbed.

"It is true all of us are trying to sleep and you are not helping this situation." Eboshi continued as Weiss glared at Eboshi.

"Don't roll me up with them Faunus!" Weiss yelled as she glared at Eboshi.

"He's right little sister right now you're one of the problems with us all resting." Aster continued as he glared at his sister.

"You're only older by five minutes!" Weiss yelled as she glared at Aster but Blake smiled at them before she blew out the candle letting everything go dark since she was done reading for the time being.

(Meanwhile with Ozpin)

Ozpin was looking on out to the Emerald Forest as he knew an old friend was waiting there as he smiled a bit remembering the friend he had so long ago before everything that had happened. He was glad Plue made it and found the new Rave Master but unlike Shiba and Haru Ozpin will be there to help guide this new Rave Master… after all its only fair that the previous Rave Master teaches the new one how to perform best in battle. "Grand-deer I wonder what you will think of this new Rave Master and if he is worthy of the Rave of Knowledge." Ozpin said as he knew the Rave of Knowledge was in Vale but the question was which Kingdoms had the other three Rave Stones, the Raves of Combat, Destiny, and Truth.

(In the Emerald Forest)

An anthromorphic Deer stood in the ruins within the Forest as he looked on to where Beacon Academy was as he smiled a bit while holding on to a spear weapon made for hunting. "I'm waiting Rave Master… so come to me so you may be tested." The deer said as he waited a long time for the Rave Master to appear and he knew tomorrow his duty will come to an end at long last.

(With Nightfall and Cinder)

After Cinder had her slap treated she knew Nightfall had his moments of violence and other times she knew he can be a bit gentle. But she also knew he was a powerful warrior and one that should be respected even by his foes. As she sat there she looked and saw Nightfall sleeping as the Raregroove heir was no doubt dreaming what many would consider nightmares as she knew he was a child of darkness.

He despised the light and favored darkness, combat, and chaos. She swore sometimes it was hard to tell if he was human or a Grimm. But the gears of fate were turning and somehow a primal fearful part of Cinder knew that Nightfall didn't have the same goals as Salem did… she feared his goals were something far more horrific then whatever Salem had in store.

But the mistresses orders were absolute gain the Fall Maiden's power, destroy Beacon Tower, take the Relic, kill Ozpin, and most of all locate the Sinclair Stone hidden here. Fate was a cruel mistress and soon the hands of fate will touch and torture even more as the war between Raregroove and Symphonia, Rave and Sinclair, and Etherion and Endless will begin anew in this era of Bloody evolutions.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here is chapter 2 so look forward to chapter 3 people. So remember leave a review unless your name is Servant of Cardin you are no longer welcomed here for spamming the whole 'Cardin is love Cardin is life,' crap. Take your fetish religion somewhere else spammer. Anyway until next time ja-ne.


	8. Chapter 3 First Step to a Rave o lution!

Beacons RAVE Hunters

ESKK: Chapter 3 let's begin folks.

(Morning Beacon)

It was all dark till a voice echoed in a person's head to cause the character's eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view. "Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora chimed as she dashes to the side. Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him hounding him. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora sang over and over again.

(Later)

Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" The Hyperactive Female asked as she looked to Ren no doubt enjoying being with her friend.

(Later Bathroom)

The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora asked Ren.

(Later Cafeteria)

The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking with Rey nearby as with him Plue was sucking on a lollipop.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" Nora muffled with her food in her mouth till she slurps up the rest of her pancake. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." Nora said as she was going off on tangent of what they can do to get on the same team.

(Later the Locker Room)

The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking as Eboshi passed them by and rolled his eyes at them.

Nora had a lightbulb appear on her head. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked as she looked to Ren with a smile on her face.

"Nora?" Ren called finally replying.

Nora zipped by his side. "Yes, Ren?" She asked as she looked to Ren.

Ren sheathed his weapons in his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said as he looked to Nora.

Nora thinks about this for a moment. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora cheered at her brilliant idea.

Ren smiled as he shuts his locker. "Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said as he began to take his leave.

"Not "together-together...'" She giggled as she followed Ren to their destination passing by Ruby and Yang with Rey close by.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as Rey shrugged while grabbing the Ten Commandments and putting it and its sheath on his back.

"I don't know I just guess crazy girl has a thing for quiet guy." Rey offered his thoughts as he looked to Ruby who shrugged but was clearly happier right now.

"So you seem cheerful this morning." Yang said as Ruby smiled as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Yeap no more awful small talk or getting annoying stuff today I let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she caressed her weapon as Rey smiled to this.

"Yeah I guess weapons speak louder than words." Rey said as the TCM had 9 other forms he had yet to discover.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said as Ruby sighed in frustration.

"You sound like dad." Ruby said in a frustrated tone as she put Crescent Rose away for a second. "First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk." Ruby said as she crossed her arms together.

"Well what about being on other teams?" Rey offered as Plue agreed as he walked by.

"Puun." Plue said as Rey grabbed his partner and stuffed him back into his bag to keep him hidden.

"I don't know I'll be on your team with you and Rey or something." Ruby said as Rey shrugged a bit at this.

"I guess but I plan on just letting it land where they may." Rey said as he shrugged a bit at this.

"Yeah and maybe you should try and be on someone else's team." Yang said as Ruby walked torts Yang and pointed at her.

"My dear sister Yang and friend are you both claiming you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused as Yang was getting slightly nervous.

"Hey keep me out of this I'm just an innocent bystander." Rey said as he raised his hands and backed away a bit.

"Puun." Plue said as he did the same movement as Rey knowing how deadly Ruby can be with a scythe merged with a sniper rifle.

"No I just was thinking it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said as Ruby really did need to break out of her shell.

"What I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-!" Ruby yelled only for Jaune to pass by.

"Ridicules how can I forget to put my gear is in locker 346 I would remember having to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune panicked as he passed the red haired girl and Weiss who were talking as the got ready.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought about whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the girl now known as Pyrrha before she continued. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said as it seems Pyrrha was pretty famous.

Pyrrha hummed as she thought about it for a bit. "Hmm I'm not sure I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as she had a hand on her hip as she looked at Weiss.

"Well I was thinking we can be on a team together." Weiss said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha said as Weiss smiled as Aster began to pass them by.

"Great." Weiss said as he mind had other thoughts. 'This will be perfect the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable I can see it now we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, nothing can come between us now.' Weiss said as she had a mental evil grin surrounded by black ominous clouds only to get a, bonk on the head as she yelped in pain.

"Who did that?!" Weiss demanded as soon she saw Aster there as she then found his right index and middle finger to her forehead.

"Please ignore my estranged sister for she knows not what she truly desires." Aster apologized as Weiss glared at him for this.

"Hey I know what I want and whose team I'd like to be on." Weiss countered as Aster then glared at her for a bit.

"What you want or what our 'father,' wants for you." Aster countered as Weiss glared at him for that one.

"Says the one who walked out on everyone." Weiss countered as it seems the two have a bit of a history.

"I walked out because I would not let that man control me after snaking his way into the Schnee family." Aster said as he glared at Weiss. "I made my choice that day Weiss and though I followed Winter's example I'm shocked you're only going at it half way." Aster said as he before Weiss could continue Pyrrha spoke up. 

"I'm sorry I don't believe we met." Pyrrha said as Aster looked to her.

"Aster Siegfried at your service." Aster introduced as he and Pyrrha shook hands to their first meeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Aster." Pyrrha said as Aster smiled to the champion.

"Well I can say the same to you. And I do hope the stories of you are not exaggerated I look forward to seeing you in action today." Aster said as Pyrrha saw what Aster meant. "After all hearing of your skills and seeing in real life are two different things after all." Aster said as Pyrrha smiled as well.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint." Pyrrha responded as Aster smiled in response to the champion. But that was until a new voice spoke up catching the trio's attention as well.

That was when Jaune walked in as he looked ready to flirt. "You know what else is great me Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted as Weiss glared.

"You again?" She asked as Pyrrha came in.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha greeted only for Jaune to push her out of the way politely to get to Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah so Weiss herd you're looking for potential teammates. Well look no further because teammate number 1 is here." Jaune said as he flexed his arm to try and make it look like he had muscles.

"Actually I heard the teams are comprised of four students each so." Pyrrha said as Jaune then spoke again.

"You don't say well hots stuff play your cards right you might end up on the winning team." Jaune flirted as he was no close to Pyrrha. That was when Weiss got between them as she pushed them apart.

"Listen, Jaune was it, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked as Jaune looked confused.

"Not in the slightest snow angel." Jaune responded as this got a glare from Aster who was entering protective big brother mode.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said as she gestured to Pyrrha who waved at them.

"Hello again." She greeted as she looked to the group.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class in Sanctum Academy." Weiss said as Jaune was lost.

"Never heard of her." Jaune said as Weiss scoffed.

"She won the Mistral tournament four years in a row a new record." Weiss said as Jaune was lost but then a new voice was heard as they all heard it.

"She's on the box cover of every Pumpkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box!" Eboshi yelled as Jaune was shocked as he gasped as they all saw him walk into the scene.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune called as he was having a fanboy moment even if it's from the wrong franchise of marketing.

"Yeah it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said as she was a bit shocked that Jaune has barely heard of her.

"I'll say good thing I rejected the offer to be on it as well." Eboshi said as he looked to Pyrrha. "Hello Pyrrha it's been a while." Eboshi greeted as the champion martial artists met the champion Spartan.

"Yes it has after are draw in the last tournament I was surprised when you chose to leave it at that." Pyrrha said as Eboshi smiled to this.

"Well we could have gone on for a sudden death but it would accomplish nothing for us so I felt it was better to train more before we had another go." Eboshi said as Weiss saw this as she was glaring at him.

"Jaune meet the four time Vacuo tournament winner and the reigning Mistral Martial Arts Tournament winner Eboshi Kuroryu he's just as famous if not more so then Pyrrha for the fact he's a Faunus champion." Aster said as Eboshi smiled at this.

"I care little for the fame or those who question it I let my fists and claws speak the truth for me." Eboshi said as he looked to the group gathered here.

"Well then whoever team you end up on will be lucky to have you." Aster said as Weiss was shocked with how Aster was treating a Faunus with such great respect.

Weiss then cleared her throat as she glared at Jaune as this also got Aster and Eboshi's attention. "So after hearing all of this do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked as she glared at Jaune with a scolding tone.

"I guess not. Sorry." Jaune apologized as Pyrrha walked over to Jaune.

"Actually Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said making Jaune gush but then Eboshi spoke up.

"It's true you have the makings but now you just need to put it into action." Eboshi said as he looked to Jaune as he smiled at him. "Don't worry I'm sure you will have your chance to shine soon Jaune." Eboshi said as this got Jaune to gush at the praise he was getting.

"Douh stop it." Jaune said enjoying the praise.

"Please stop it." Weiss began as a scold was coming on. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss said as Jaune then leaned torts Weiss.

"Looks like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings find a place for you, what do you say?" Jaune flirted as Weiss glared and stepped back when Jaune got too close.

But then Jaune yelped as he was yanked back by his hoodie as he saw Aster glaring at him. "Warning Jaune Arc I may have faith in you to be a leader… but you will go nowhere near Weiss here to flirt otherwise you'll quickly find yourself without a team as I leave you hanging over a pit of Grimm in the Emerald Forest as the rest of us form teams. Are we clear?" Aster asked as Jaune then gulped as Weiss glared at Aster now.

"Aster, I told you before you ran off I don't need protection." Weiss scolded her brother as Aster smirked a bit.

"And I told you it's just a thing older brother's do for their baby sisters." Aster countered as Weiss glared at him even further.

"You're only older by five minutes!" Weiss countered as Aster smiled as Eboshi followed Aster as Pyrrha looked to Jaune on this.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said as she knew Jaune was caught in the middle as Weiss and Aster began shooting sibling insults at each other back and forth.

That was when the PA turned on for an announcement. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" The PA system said before it repeated the announcement.

"Guess it's time." Jaune said as he looked and knew it was time to move.

"Suppose so." Pyrrha agreed as they headed off to the cliffs for initiation.

(Later Beacon cliff side)

Ozpin and Glynda stood before the potential students as they were each ready to launch. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Glynda spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put to rest your confusion." Glynda said before she began explaining the rules. "Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said as Ruby looked worried.

"What?" She said making a scared noise.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin explaining the rules as Ruby made a scared look as Rey looked ready to go. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said as Ruby was wide eyed in response to this.

"WHAT?!" Ruby cried out in shock as she heard the bad news.

"Told you!" Nora called as she looked to her friend Ren.

"After you partnered up make your way to the, the Northern Forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way, or you will die." Ozpin said as Jaune made a nervous laugh there.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find and abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said finishing the explanation and lay out of the rules.

"Well any good treasure hunt has to have some difficulty otherwise it's not much of a treasure hunt right Blakey?" Vio asked elbowing Blake a bit there.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin finally asked as Jaune had a few.

"Yeah, Um, sir-" Jaune began as he was ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone got ready.

"Um I got a question." Jaune said nervously as it was soon that everyone began to get launched starting with Weiss. "So this landing Strategy thing uh w-what is it your like dropping us off or something." Jaune said as everyone was getting launched one by one.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said as then a Mohawk punk got launched followed by Aster.

"Oh I uh see." Jaune said as Violet was launched next followed by Eboshi. "Oh um did you hand out parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asked as Ray was soon launched followed by Nora.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as Red was launched next.

"Uh yeah." Jaune said as Yang looked to Ruby as Yang winked before she put a sun glasses and was sent flying as she yelled in excitement.

Ruby was next as she was sent flying to the forest as Jaune was the last one there. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyy-?!" He yelled as he was sent flying off the cliff.

As Ozpin saw this he took a sip of his coffee as he knew fate was starting as he looked to the students as they basically flew off. 'I hope you are ready… once you start on this path young man you cannot turn back.' Ozpin thought to himself as he knew Ray had a great responsibility on him as the 4th Rave Master. To think long ago he himself was given such an honor as the 3rd Rave Master. Perhaps he was meant to be the Shiba to Ray' Haru.

(Overview of emerald forest)

A bird was flying over the forest as it gently glided over the forest before it was killed and a red blur passed where it used to be.

"Birdy no!" Ruby said as she came flying into it.

Ruby pull out her weapon and open fired at obstacle before she used Crescent Rose to catch herself on a tree branch as she spin around it before getting off and leap forward.

Weiss summoned her Glyphs as they helped slow her descent as meanwhile Ren spun around a tree to help slow his fall before reaching the bottom, and then leap off while putting his weapon away and dusting himself off before hearing gunfire in the air with the sound of a wild blonde girl having a blast… literally.

Yang was using her gauntlets to propel herself forward and faster to give herself more of a head start as she laughed and her hair seemed to glow. It was soon that Yang bashed through some trees before landing on the ground with a role before sprinting forward. "Nailed it." Yang said as she ran north.

Meanwhile Pyrrha bashed through trees with her shield as they shattered into splinters as she then rolled on a large branch and pulled out her weapon which turned into a rifle. Pyrrha aimed to scope the area and saw Jaune falling as it looked like he was going to get hurt before Pyrrha transformed her weapon into its spear mode and with her thumb took aim before throwing her Spear to catch Jaune as he said, "Thank you!"

Once she heard a sound of her spear sticking into something while she did catch Jaune with it, she spoke. "I'm sorry!" She called out hoping Jaune was ok.

(With Rey)

"EXPLOSION!" Rey roared out as he drew forth TCM and transformed it into the Detonating Sword Explosion as he bashed and hit every tree he came across to propel himself forward. He did this trick for a bit before reverting the TCM back into Eison Meteor as he then used the sword to bash his way through trees. He then stabbed the sword into a tree and landed on its body as he smirked at this.

"Nice." Rey boasted as he began to scope out the area from above when he saw Eboshi falling in.

(Eboshi)

Eboshi focused with his eyes closed as he then snapped them open and acted. With a powerful thrust movement of his palm he was able to flip over a tree as he descended to the ground by tree jumping. He was jumping between trees and between branches. He soon landed on the ground in a roll before sprinting forth to find the relic he needed to find.

(With Aster)

Aster was sailing through the air with his coat tail flowing in the wind as he fell. He then drew forth his weapon and instream of extending it into a blade he had it in a gun form and proceeded to attach a box to the barrel. He then fired but instead of bullets what was launched was a grappling hook as it stabbed into a tree to which he swung around it before landing on the ground in a roll before he began sprinting to his destination.

(Vio)

Vio took out his Silver and turned it into a chain to which he used both chains to swing from tree to tree. As a Silver Claimer as long as a material is comprised of Silver he can easily manipulate it at will. The Schnee's aren't the only ones who have a hereditary semblance after all as it may be rare but there are others who have this gift.

Once he landed he sat on a branch and retracted his silver and then jumped down before sprinting off. "Nailed it!" He called out as he ran off to the ruins that had the relics.

(With Ruby)

Ruby landed as she then took off in a sprint as she had to find one of two of her go to teammates. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang. Gotta find-" Ruby began mentally as she then called out to them. "Yang! Yang!" Ruby called as she ran across the forest.

'Oh this is bad this is really bad. What I'd I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?' Ruby thought before trying to think of other possible partners. 'There's always Jaune, he's nice he's funny but I don't think very good in a fight.' Ruby thought picturing a cartoonist Jaune being mulled by Beowolves after picturing his positives. 'Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.' Ruby thought as she pictured Blake's faults and advantages. 'Ugh! Okay... who else do I know in this school?' She wondered before she remembered the other three.

'Oh wait there's Rey so fun and he has a massive sword that glows… and he even has an adorable doggy!' Ruby mentally cried out in joy as she then thought on it for a bit. 'But then again I only known him for a short time.' Ruby added to herself as Rey may have other things he didn't spill to them. "Oh what about Aster, so strong, so calm… and he's a music lover.' Ruby thought as she pictured Aster on the piano. 'But he's apparently Weiss's sister and that will just be super awkward.' She thought as she kept running. 'Then there's Violet… but then again he and Blake make such an awesome team upbeat and outgoing and Blake mysterious and calm.' Ruby mentally said as she went down the list of everyone who could possibly be her partner.

'Ok theirs Yang, Jaune, Blake, Rey, Aster, Violet, and...' Ruby mentally trailed off before she stopped herself as in front of her was Weiss Schnee who turned to Ruby as they made eye contact.

As Ruby give a smile to Weiss, as she looked at Ruby for a moment as she shows no emotion, but deep down she is disappointed now she stuck with Ruby, as she turn away and walk along, as Ruby Said, "Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..." said that last part a little sadden as Weiss stormed off.

(Meanwhile with Weiss)

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune is apparently struggling to free himself. "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said snidely grabbing Ruby's hood dragging her.

Ruby was overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes. "You came back!" Ruby cheered as she was glad to have Weiss come back to her side.

(With Jaune)

Jaune saw the scene and waving his arms desperately trying to get their attention. "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" He cried out as soon Violet came out of the woodwork as he didn't seem affected by the bushes as he looked up and saw Jaune was there. "Finally can you get me down from here?!" Jaune called as Violet looked up and then around as he saw no danger was in bound.

"Nope." Violet said popping the p before he left as Jaune was shocked. "No eye contact no partners!" Violet called out as he ran off as he may think Jaune is a cool guy but he did not want to lug him around all day.

"Oh come on!" Jaune called as he didn't need this happening to him.

From down below as foot step is hear and a voice called out saying, "Jaune?" As the blonde hair knight look down to Pyrrha as she is without a partner it seem and she said, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune cross his arms as he said, "Very funny." As Jaune stay like that for a moment but he turn to her with a smile.

(Ruby and Weiss)

Weiss rush along as Ruby follow behind her as she said, "What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow!" Weiss answer her as Ruby stop for a moment when she hear that letting Weiss go up ahead up a bit as she went on saying, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-"

Suddenly Ruby appears next to her with a cute look on her face like she was acting like a pet of some sort like a cat or a dog as Weiss freak out and said, "What the...?"

Ruby put her hand on her hips as she give a smile and pointed thumb to herself as she said, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did?" Weiss began but Ruby continued her sentence.

"Weiss, just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss!" Ruby said as she put her arm around Weiss's shoulder. "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like..." Ruby began as she gestured to the area around them. "Wow Ruby is really, really cool… and I really want to be her friend." Ruby said as she moved her hand across the forest around the huntress duo before she vanished in a flurry of rose petals as Weiss tried to wave the rose petals away from herself.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time." Weiss called out as she was in turn met with only silence as she then heard leaves rustling. "Ruby?" Weiss asked as she began to notice something was not right about this situation especially since Ruby has gone silent on her. The Leaves began to rustle some more as she began to get a bit scared at the ominous aura in the air. "…Ruby?" Weiss asked again as she was now getting worried here.

Unaware to the Schnee heiress red glowing eyes were seen behind her in the bushes followed by growling which got Weiss on guard. She then noticed all the red glowing eyes around her as she then heard a twig break as she looked and saw a Beowolf coming torts her.

"RUBY!" Weiss called out as the Beowolf then roared out ready to kill Weiss Schnee.

(With Rey)

Rey was on the forest floor running north as he looked around for any signs of life be they allies or foes as he stopped for a moment. "Puun." Plue called out as Rey heard his partner who stuck his head out of the bag once again.

"What's up buddy?" Rey asked as Plue was acting off even by his standards.

"Puun." Plue said as he pointed to the Key Rave in the TCM as Rey was shocked at this.

"Wait now way back up your saying a Rave Stone is here?" Rey asked as Plue nodded once more. Rey then grinned as he then grabbed Plue and hugged his carrot nosed dog.

"Finally! We got a lead!" Rey cheered as he then grabbed Plue and pointed him forth so they may locate the missing Rave Stone. "Come on buddy lead the way!" Rey called out as he had Plue held by his large head to act as a game of hot or cold.

Soon Rey saw movement and in turn Aster walked up forcing Rey to stop in a halt as it was almost like a car screeching as Aster looked at Rey and Plue who looked back. All was silent for a tad bit before Aster finally spoke up. "I suppose we're partners now." Aster said as Rey agreed with him.

"Guess we are." Rey said as it wasn't that hard to tell as they made eye contact here.

"Puun." Plue responded as he was still held by Aster as now they had to make their way to the ruins and get the relics there. Or in Rey's case get the Rave Stone hidden over there.

But before they could do so they had opposition as Grimm came out as the two stood side by side as Aster saw this. "Seems like an unfair set of odds." Aster said as Rey then smirked to this in response.

"Yeah for them!" Rey called out as he was ready to rumble. "Now let's show these punks a world of bloody Rave-olution!" Rey called out as he and Aster then charged at the Grimm who stood in their way with a might war cry.

It seems this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two Huntsmen in training. Between a Schnee and the 4th Rave Master.

(With Grand-Deer)

The odd creature heard the gunfire and combat even from his location as he was surrounded by chess pieces. He made sure to appear as a normal animal to those who come across him but he was anything but. He waited as he knew the Rave Master was coming here and with him the Etherion wielder of this age. It was no delusion the war between Rave and Sinclair was beginning again as despite what popular belief may say he knew the true Kingdom Wars was that between Rave and Sinclair not the kingdoms themselves.

It was here he knew the Rave Master would gain the Rave Stone he guards diligently. "Ozma… I wonder what your successor is like." Grand-Deer said as he was almost excited to meet the successor to his old friend's legacy as the Rave Master of this new age.

But in the end Rave and Sinclair were awakening once again and only one may stand victorious between them until the cycle begins anew once again in the far future.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter and sorry if it's short but I'm trying to keep to the episodes of RWBY here and since I'm writing this story solo it is to be expected. Anyway everyone BUT Servant of Cardin please leave a review and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible so until next time I say to you all ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 4 The Forest Path to Knowledge

Beacons RAVE Hunters

ESKKK: New chapter let's start this shit.

(Start Emerald Forest)

An explosive power was heard as in the forest Rey and Aster were seen fighting off Grimm as Aster uses his glyphs and combed his attacks with constant shifts between his weapons sword and gun forms. Aster then felt a group pf Grimm coming behind to which multiple glyphs appeared above them as they all stepped on gravity glyphs which was followed by ice spears launching from the glyphs and skewering them.

Aster calmly walked by as one was still alive struggling to get free as he then shot it in the face killing it as he went to get to Rey. "EXPLOSION!" Rey roared out as the TCM transformed into the detonating sword as he slammed the weapon down upon the Grimm. The blade may be dull but what it lacked is edge it made up for with explosive power.

Rey then saw an Ursa come at him to which he transformed the Ten Commandments back into Eison Meteor so he can block the attack. Despite Explosions power the draw back was the recoil that would do damage to Rey as well if he was not careful with it. Rey knew enough about the Ten Commandments that each form had its advantages and disadvantages with Explosion being prime example. Rey then jumped up and cleaved the Ursa in two as it fell down turning to ash.

"Nice work." Aster said as he walked in looking to Rey as they heard gunfire from afar.

"Yeah well sounds to me our allies already met trouble." Rey said as Aster saw this.

"Then we don't have time to waste." Aster said as he flicked his coat and walked off. "We have Relics to find." Aster said as Rey nodded to his new partner.

"Yeah agreed buddy." Aster said as he followed after his partner as Plue stayed close as no doubt Aster already had seen Plue before now.

"Puun." Plue called out as he stayed with Rey and Aster as best he could.

(Meanwhile with Yang)

"Helloooooo?!" Yang called as she was walking through the forest with swamp sounds being heard in the background unaware something moving in the forest. "Is anyone out there? Helloooooo!?" Yang called as she was looking for a partner. "I'm getting bored here." Yang said as she stopped to see if anyone would answer. That was when she heard the bushes rustling as she looked to that direction. "Is someone there?" Yang asked as she looked to the bushes before heading over to the bushes. "Ruby is that you?" Yang asked before hearing beast snarling. Yang looked and saw that it was in fact not Ruby at all. "Nope." Yang said popping the p sound as she saw the Grimm before her.

Yang then jumped out of the way to avoid being clawed by an Ursa as the Ursa jumped out to attack. Yang activated Ember Celica as soon another Ursa came out from behind opting Yang to jump and avoid the attack. The Ursa to the right roared as it then charged at Yang who then proceeded to punch the Ursa sending it back with a shot gun punch just before its cohort attacked as Yang then sent an uppercut punch which was followed up by a kick sending the Ursa back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a Girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked as she looked to the two Ursa while mocking them. The Ursa roared before charging as Yang smirked to this. "You could just say no!" Yang called as the Ursa then charged at Yang who dodged their attacks with ease before she back flipped away while avoiding said attack. Yang laughed at them as these things were one of the more common Grimm who were physically stronger so they were easy-peasy for her.

Yang laughs at the Ursa as she said, "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Her words trail off as a single blonde hair fall in front of her, from her head.

Yang closes her violet eyes for a moment as she said, "You… You!"

Yang open her eyes as now they were bright red as she yells, "Monsters!" Fire exploded around her before she launch herself at the two Ursa, as at this moment, you do not want to be in their shoes.

Yang punch the crap out of one Ursa before she sent it back, and then she fire her behind her, propelling her forward at high speed and came upon the same Ursa before she unleashed all of her fury upon the Ursa that dare touch her hair and cut a single piece off as she blow it out making it hit into many tree and killing it soon after.

The other Ursa came up from behind her as she hear it coming up, she turn to it as she face the Grimm and said, "What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa was soon about to attack her, but from behind with the sound of a sword slash, the Ursa stop in its tracks, and then drop down dead, as standing behind it holding a black rope on their weapon, was Blake who Yang had met the other Night with Ruby. Blake pull out her weapon as she tug on the rope as it flew into her hand in a gun mode, as she gave a smile while holding it as Yang said, "I could've taken him."

(With Eboshi)

Eboshi was calmly walking through the forest as he was looking for a partner before making his way to the relic's location. As he walked he soon stopped as he felt it a change in the air around him. A push and with it a sense of killer intent. He then got ready as soon an Ursa roared out and charged at him. Eboshi was ready though as he spun around and gave it a powerful upper cut attack. Once the blow hit he spun in the air and slammed his foot on its head before he roared out and chopped down on its neck.

Once he was done he began to walk away as the Ursa began to get back up. It then roared at him in fury unaware of what Eboshi had truly done to it as Eboshi sighed and glared at it. "I know you can't really talk or understand me… but you're wasting your time… your already dead." Eboshi said as the Ursa was about to charge only to stop as it began to roar out in pain before its body expanded and in turn exploded sending its bone armor all over.

As Eboshi walked away he was soon met with Violet who was hanging upside down from a tree while eating an apple. What was most noted was the fact they made eye contact as Violet ate the apple. "So partner's right?" Violet asked as Eboshi sighed as he knew the rules.

"Come on." Eboshi said as Violet shrugged and jumped down.

"So any reason why you use your fists over a weapon?" Violet asked as Eboshi knew if he had a lien for every time he was asked that question he would have a fortune to rival the Schnee family.

"Long story short the weapons of our world are two things loud and clumsy." Eboshi said as he walked away as Violet saw this and nodded as he saw Eboshi raised his hands. "My weapons are my fists and claws which are silent and precise." Eboshi said as he and Violet walked together as he saw this.

"Cool." Violet said before chasing after his partner Eboshi.

(Meanwhile back with Weiss)

Weiss was in quiet the predicament at the moment as she was surrounded by Grimm left and right as she deflected a swipe a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

'Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…' Weiss thought as she brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning. 'Now!' She mentally called out she then dashed as forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

"Gotcha!" Ruby chirped hitting her target and doing damage to it.

Weiss's eyes widened to this as she quickly move to stop her attack. She swung the sword in a random direction and in turn created a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

Ruby shook her head then glanced at the Beowolf. "Hey, watch it!" Ruby called out as she tried to keep her ground.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" The Heiress growled as she glared at Ruby pointed an accusing finger at her.

Ruby pouts. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that…" Ruby responded but the duo wield their arms back up for combat as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm. "We have to go!" Weiss urged as she took Ruby's arm and the two began to leave. Weiss then led Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or sufferer a blazing death in the fire.

(With Ruby and Weiss)

Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss leans over and pants as Ruby looks behind her. "What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby exclaimed feeling a little angry that they ran off like that when they would have won easily.

Weiss rolls her eyes and glares at the young girl. "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss said as she knew even if they won they'd probably burn to death before they could enjoy their victory.

Ruby scoffs in response as she did not see the point there. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked as she glared at Weiss on this matter.

Weiss placed her hand on her head. "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss yelled as she glared at Ruby as Ruby glared back at Weiss.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" The Red Hooded Reaper Girl barked crossing her arms as she'd rather have a different partner then Weiss but they were stuck together.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss retorted as she began to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

(With Aster)

Aster was watching through a pair of binoculars as he saw the entire event play out on this. He sighed as he swore when he walked off he should have made a better effort to convince Weiss to come with him. It will take some time but he's sure he can convince Weiss that the SDC is on its last legs and it be better to let their sperm donor or younger brother crash and burn before swooping in to save the day.

"Hey you ok up there!" Rey called out as Aster looked down and nodded to him as he jumped down and used a Glyph to cushion his jump.

"Yeah just scoping out the terrain." Aster partially lied as he landed on the ground. "Seems our fellow initiates already met our enemies." Aster said as Rey nodded as Plue agreed on this as they kept traversing through the woods.

"So what's the story on you and Weiss?" Rey asked as he looked to the Schnee Twin.

"Long story short we're twins but two completely different people. Father wanted me to succeed him I disagreed with his methods and called him out on his crap. He punched me while drunk after I verbally beat him down and published a story on his crap. He tried to force me to say I lied I refused so he used my sister and younger brother to do this." Aster said as he kept walking. "I wasn't going to be his pawn so I left, my sister didn't follow so our relationship has been… tense ever since." Aster said as Rey heard this and nodded.

"Dang." Rey said as he and Aster traveled together through the forest. "Well we better hurry." Rey said changing the subject. "If we don't the Grimm will find us… eventually." Rey said as they kept walking through the Emerald Forest.

"Agreed." Aster said following after Rey as they kept their track up on the path they had taken for the time being.

(Meanwhile with Jaune and Pyrrha)

The duo were traveling through the forest as they made their way to where the Ruins should be and with them the relics. Pyrrha Nikos, who was armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, took point while Jaune Arc followed as they were making their way through the bushes. Jaune then heard a noise far away and turned his head to it and the tremor Eboshi made in his battle against the Armored Ursa earlier nearly made the two fall.

Jaune barely managed to stand. "Did you hear that?! That explosion was huge!" Jaune said as he looked to this.

"It wasn't a regular explosion. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha stated getting Akouo to the ready. "And it seems Eboshi is among those who encountered the enemy." Pyrrha confirmed as she walked forth.

They kept moving forward on their trek, as Jaune was still staring to the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly. Pyrrha looked back behind her with a guilty look. "Jaune! I'm sorry!" She cried out as she looked hoping he was ok from that.

Jaune laughs lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil. "It's okay. Just a scratch!" He gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him as something didn't seem right to her.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" She inquired a she knew almost everyone here had their aura active to it was bizarre to see someone who did not have an active aura here.

Jaune rose an eyebrow at the question. "Huh?" Jaune asked as he was confused on the concept she was speaking of.

"You're Aura." She repeated as Jaune was still at a lost.

"Gesundheit." Jaune replied thinking she was having some odd sneezing moment.

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" The Red Haired Gladiator Girl asked the Blond Knight.

Jaune waves the question off avoiding eye contact. "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?" He replied as that confirmed that he honestly didn't even know what Aura was.

Pyrrha gave a soft smile and said, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals," Pyrrha told Jaune as she held her arms out like she blocking an attack of some sort.

"What about monsters?"

Pyrrha shake her head as she said, "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha explained as Jaune looked to Pyrrha. "Understanding both light and dark helps us, manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting." Pyrrha explained as she looked to Jaune as she smiled at Jaune as she stood before him.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said as that was a good analogy right there.

"Yes, if you wanna look at it that way." Pyrrha said in a slight joking manner as it may be true. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." She said as she walked over to Jaune and put her hand to the side of his face.

Jaune nodded as he did so as Pyrrha walk up to him and sync her aura as she begin to help unlock Jaune aura as she says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."

Pyrrha place her hand on Jaune chest as she touch his soul as she said, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha chanted as she unlocked Jaune's Aura.

Once the deed was done Pyrrha let go as she began to catch her breath as that was very draining. "Pyrrha?" Jaune called as he saw how winded Pyrrha was.

It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is now your own." Pyrrha said as she smiled to Jaune and got back up. Pyrrha smiled as the cut on Jaune's face healed up as that was surprising. "You have a lot of it." Pyrrha said as she saw the cut was all healed in an instant.

Jaune smiled before he saw himself as he was glowing. "Wow." Jaune said as was amazed by it.

(With Ren)

Ren the green wearing black haired young man with a pink streak in it as the young Chinese monk like initiate was dusting his arms off after putting his guns away. Soon the sound of a crow or a bird through a familiars girl voice was heard followed by a familiar dragons roar and grumble as soon Nora came in upside down as the peppy girl was hanging upside down with a smile on her face.

"Heh. I still don't think that's what a Sloth sounds like." Ren said as he smiled at Nora before Nora acted.

"Boop." Nora said poking Ren's nose as the two smiled before Ren stepped back a bit from that.

(Meanwhile at the Beacon Cliff)

Glynda walked up to Ozpin as she looked at her Scroll in its Tablet mode as with it was a message for Ozpin from someone known simply as known only as Proto. "Our last pair had been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda said as it didn't make sense to her. "Still, he's probably better off then Mrs. Nikos." Glynda said causing Ozpin to look at her with curiosity. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. Well I guess we'll find out soon enough." Glynda said in a scolding manner as she saw the scene. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda said as she began to walk away but then stopped and looked to Ozpin.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked as Ozpin didn't answer no doubt very much deep in thought about the recent events involving the attack on the Fall Maiden. "Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked again as Ozpin looked to the image of Weiss and Ruby as next to it was of Aster and Rey. He looked to Ruby as he knew the secret of the Silver Eyed Bearers. IT had taken him lifetimes of failure to find the one who had it yet the 4th Rave Master had done it with no knowledge of what and who he found.

Ozpin knew to defeat Salem, Sinclair, and Endless Rave and Etherion were needed so how did this boy succeed where he had failed. He soon saw another image on his video feed that he kept private as on it was the Deer from before as he saw it with stern eyes.

"I know you're watching Ozma and do not worry… I will test him to see if he is worthy to succeed you." Gran Deer said as no doubt Ozpin knew who he meant. But for now they can only wait and see on what is to come their way.

(Meanwhile with Ruby and Weiss)

Weiss was walking right as Ruby sat on the ground messing with some grass and leaves. "It's definitely this way." Weiss said as she then stops before she started walking to the left. "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way." Weiss said as she was clearly lost as she then stops in front of Ruby. "Alright, it's official: We passed it." Weiss said as Ruby had enough of this already.

Ruby stands up feeling slightly annoyed. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby said as he looked to Weiss on this subject.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss huffed crossing her arms as she wouldn't admit it as her pride was strong here.

Ruby just sighs. "This girl!" Ruby thought in frustration as she was reaching her limit of dealing with her.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" The Heiress claimed placing her hands on her hips while glaring at Ruby.

Ruby frowned in response but continued. "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby countered as she glared at Weiss as she was getting sick of her 'I'm better then everyone so shut up,' attitude.

Weiss' eyes slightly expanded at Ruby's retort. "What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss responded with a question as she was not going to let Ruby insult her here.

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby spat out as she glared at Weiss reaching her limit here.

Weiss sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction. "Just keep moving!" Weiss countered as Ruby wasn't done roasting Weiss here.

"'Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!' Why are you so bossy?" The Red Hooded Reaper asked being furious while mocking Weiss at the same time.

Weiss turned back around to face Ruby. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss countered as she knew Ruby knew nothing of her as only Aster can come close to knowing such things about her.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby demanded as she glared at Weiss on this.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss countered as it was clear these two were off to a horrible start.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby retorted as she glared at Weiss.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. Weiss argued pointing at Ruby as she continues to walk away.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby said to herself dejectedly as soon a new voice was heard.

"Yeah with that attitude you're going to crash and burn Weiss." Aster was heard as the two looked and saw Rey and Aster here as Rey waved.

"Rey!" Ruby cheered as Plue saw them as well.

"Puun!" Plue greeted as he looked to the two girls.

"Weiss." Aster said with a scolding tone as he looked to the two here now. "Apologize." Aster said as Weiss was shocked at this.

"What why?!" She demanded only to get poked in the forehead again.

"Because baby sister the fact remains is that your partners now and by the looks of it I'd trust Ruby to lead more then I'd trust you." Aster said as Weiss glared but before she could retort Aster continued. "First of all yes I admit she did not announce her attack but if she had not done what she did you'd be mauled by a Grim already." Aster said as he wasn't done yet as he stopped Weiss from responding again. "Furthermore your bossy nature demanding things from people will not make you in anyway a leader to a team! In fact I'd sooner drop out then be in a team lead by you. So here is what I will say, grow up and stop being our fathers little puppet he's already corrupted, Whitely, I won't lose my sister to those ways either!" Aster yelled as Weiss was shocked with her eyes widened and mouth gapping open at the lecture she got from her brother of all people.

"Wow." Rey said as he saw this as Ruby agreed with him on this. "Well better keep moving folks don't want to be left behind here." Rey said as soon they heard rustling about as they looked to the source and saw a large deer.

"Wow beautiful." Ruby said as Weiss had to agree as the Deer looked to them.

"I have to agree." Weiss said as if one were to take a photo now it will be a hit and Weiss knew this as fact.

"Something is fishy here." Aster said as he deer then smirked to this.

"Well someone has eyes." It said as everyone then saw this and cried out in shock a seeing this happen before them.

"Did that deer just?" Weiss began as she was in shock.

"Yeah." Ruby said as the deer walked over to them using two legs like a human.

"IT WALKS LIKE A HUMAN OR FAUNUS!?" Weiss cried out as she saw this as she and Ruby hugged each other in shock and possibly fear.

Plue then ran over to the anthromorphic deer and hugged its leg as Gran Deer smiled to it. "Hello Plue it's been a while." He greeted as Plue looked to him like an old friend.

"Wait you know this guy Plue?" Rey asked as he looked to Plue on this as the Deer looked to Rey on this.

"Just so you know little girl… I was once human before my demise." Gran Deer said as he looked to Weiss as Ruby gulped at this.

"Are… are you a ghost?" Ruby asked as she hoped this wasn't a horror movie made real here.

"Depends on perspective but I shall make this quick Rave Master." Gran Deer said as he looked over to Rey as all eyes fell to him.

"Rave Master?" Weiss asked as Ruby had been hearing that name be dropped a lot lately.

"I am the guardian of the Rave Stone you seek." Gran Deer said as Rey was wide eyed at this.

"No way so you have it!?" Rey asked as he looked to Gran Deer only to find a spear to his neck as everyone saw this.

"No tell me how does one take what a guardian is guarding?" Gran Deer as Ruby heard this as she began to calm down.

"OH I KNOW!" Ruby called out as she appeared in a flurry of rose petals. "If you don't want to steal it you have to earn it!" Ruby called out as Weiss was wide eyed as Gran Deer nodded to her.

"Exactly." He said as he looked to Ruby on this.

"Ok seems simple enough what do I need to do?" Rey asked as he looked to Gran Deer who looked back to him.

"You must…" He began as everyone got on edge on this. "Answer a question." Gran Deer said as they all heard this and were caught off guard nearly face faulting to this.

"That's it?!" Weiss yelled as she glared at the talking deer.

"I won't ask it now he must be prepared to answer it upon meeting me at the ruins." Gran Deer explained as Aster saw this.

"I see so not knowing the question will force Rey to think of what the question can be and in turn the resulting answer." Aster said as basically it seems Rey had to find the answer during the initiation.

"Yes… you have until the initiation ends to answer I shall meet you at the ruins." Gran Deer said as he then stopped for a moment while looking away from them. "You have the same air around you as Ozma did at your age." He said with a smirk as he saw this as he then smiled sadly to Ruby.

He then took his leave as he left the others there as Weiss looked deep into the forest she saw Gran Deer was gone now. "So can we expect answers soon?" Weiss asked as she saw this as she was in shock to it.

"Later." Rey said as he had work to do as he began making his way to where the ruins were bound to be located.

"I suppose that is fare for now." Aster said as he was anticipating a long ass story as an answer for this important explanation.

(Later with Yang and Blake)

Yang, and Blake have just arrived at the temple. "Think this is it?" Yang asked as Blake gave her a quick glare before they entered the area to check it out.

What to it appeared to be and old temple or church of sort, and everything look destroy and decay to the sands of time, as the only thing that seem to be stand where many small stone pillars with a chess pieces on top of them, a few with already gone.

Yang and Blake reach the area, as they looked around to yang said, "This got to be the place." Blake looked around to see if there was any enemy nearby just in case. Blake then walked up to the chess pieces as this was odd even for her as she looked at them. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked as she looked at said Chess Pieces before them all.

"Some of them are missing." Yang said as she looked at the missing chess pieces. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said as she looked to where the missing pieces once stood.

"Well… I guess we pick one." Blake said as they needed to decide the pieces they would take from here.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

A the two paired up partners look at a cave with cave drawing on the side of it as Jaune said, "Thin this is it?"

(Inside the Cave)

Jaune who had made a torch was taking the lead as Pyrrha followed close behind. "I not sure this is it..." Pyrrha said as she followed causing Jaune to sigh.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." He began as she gestured to, said torch. "Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" Jaune asked before he tripped with a yelp and dropped the Torch into a puddle as the puddle put out the fire. "Ow." Jaune whined as he got back up in the now pitch black cave.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked as she felt something off as she looked around.

"Soul crushing Regret?" Jaune asked but that wasn't what Pyrrha was talking about.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha said as something wasn't right as there may be something in there with them.

(At the Ruins)

Going up to the gold chess pieces as Yang grab the knight piece as she said, "How about a nice little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said as she let Yang take the White Knight.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang said as they passed now they had to get back to Beacon.

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as it really wasn't that hard to find.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking down the dark cave as they soon saw the darkness was letting up as it made way for light. They soon found a large glowing yellow object as Jaune had a smile on his face. "That's the relic!" Jaune called as he saw it but Pyrrha knew better because it was far too big. Jaune reached for it as it looked suspended in the air as when he made a swipe for it the 'relic,' moved as Jaune missed as Pyrrha knew this wasn't a good sign. "Hey. Bad Relic!" Jaune said as he made another swipe at it and missed. Jaune then jumped to it and grabbed it as he smiled. "Gotcha!" He said as he was being lifted up.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said as she saw this.

Jaune was soon faced to face with the glowing red face of a Death Stalker as he was soon wide eyed.

(Violet and Eboshi)

The duo heard the scream as Eboshi looked around for the source as Violet was shouldering his spear when he heard it. "Hello!" Violet called out as Eboshi heard it.

"Seems we have a young lady in danger." Eboshi said as they needed to do something.

"Well any suggestions?" Violet asked as he put his hand on the ground and focused.

"Her partner will help so unless we hear a second scream I suggest we keep moving for now." Eboshi said as he knew the scream was owned by a boy so if he had to guess Pyrrha was with him.

"Ok… but I'll go back to check for her once we have our relics." Violet said as they kept walking as soon they stopped as the two felt something moving and breathing down their necks. "Eboshi was that you?" Violet asked as he looked to Eboshi.

"I thought it was you." Eboshi said as the two slowly turned around and saw the largest Grimm they had ever seen thus far. It glared at them before roaring in fury at them as the two boys screamed and ran for it as they needed help for this and Eboshi knew this.

The Grimm of course gave chase as it ran after the boys as they ran like their lives depended on it which it in fact did depend on it.

(Ruins)

The two heard the sound of a girls screaming as Yang looked as she heard it. "Some girls' in trouble." Yang cried out as Blake was looking up. "Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked as she looked straight at Blake. "What should we do?" Yang asked as she looked to Blake worried for the screaming girl in question but her attention was focused on something high above.

"INCOMING/HEADS UP!" Rey and Ruby cried out as they fell with Rey holding on tightly to Plue as the two fell to the ground for a painful landing to come.

(TBC)

ESKK: Short chapter I know but like, I said I don't want to make crazy long chapters as it feels it would make the volumes shorter. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review. So until next time folk's ja-ne.


	10. Chapter 5 Pieces and Silfarion

Beacons RAVE Hunters

ESKK: New chapter let's begin this folks.

(Start)

Rey, Aster, Weiss, and Ruby were all on something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways showing they were airborne.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted to be heard as she looked to Ruby and Rey.

"Hey it was for a good cause!" Rey roared as he held a death grip on Plue to keep him safe.

"Yes save Plue from the Grimm who snatched him up!" Weiss yelled as she held on as Aster was on Rey's side for this one.

"Look we're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby raised her voice as well as Aster had to disagree as well.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" The Heiress called as Aster was also worried about this.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked as she was hopeful it was in a good way.

"What are you nuts?!" Aster yelled as he held on to the Nevermore.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss yelled as she was not having any of this.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested getting a terrorized look from Weiss as Rey looked.

"I'm down with that." Rey said as Weiss was even more shocked to this as was Aster.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss asked with her in voice as Aster looked as well.

"How is that such a good idea!?" Aster yelled as all they were met with was silence as Rey and Ruby were both gone now.

Weiss huffed. "Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Weiss roared but was censored by the Grimm as Aster saw this as well as he had to agree with Weiss for once in his entire time being here.

(Back with Blake and Yang)

The two girls were still at the ruins as Blake raised her finger upward as Yang kept asking her question as Yang followed her gaze. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked her partner as Blake pointed upward to the sky as Yang in turn looked as well.

"INCOMING/HEADS UP!" Rey and Ruby cried out as they fell with Rey holding on tightly to Plue as the two fell to the ground for a painful landing to come. But as the two fell Ruby and Rey were soon blindsided by Jaune who bashed into both of them as now all four of them were knocked into the tree nearby as Yang and Blake saw it happen.

Rey and Ruby were seeing stars as Rey had Plue and candy running around his head with Ruby having starts and Beowulfs running around hers. "Did someone get the number of that truck?" Rey asked as he and Ruby were dazed right now.

The two shook theirs head back into normalcy as they looked and saw Jaune clearing his throat a bit. "Hey Ruby. Hey Rey." Jaune greeted as he was hanging upside down from the tree as they both saw him.

Blake and Yang saw this as both were shocked at this. "Did those two just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as Yang tried to make sense of this.

"I…" Yang began but was in turn met with Grimm growling as they two looked to the source to see trees falling.

The two girls kept their guard up as they saw a rampaging Ursa.

"Yee-haw!" A female voice said before the Ursa fell dead, revealing Nora at its back. She got off and noticed the Ursa's state. "Aww, it's broken." She pouted. Nora examined it while Ren caught up.

"Nora…please, don't ever do that again." Ren pleaded as he was catching his breath. He looked up to see Nora missing. He looked around and saw Nora looking at a white bishop piece. She picked it up and cheered.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang while the others were staring at her.

"Nora!" Ren called.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora answered before skipping towards him.

"Did that girl just came here riding an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-." Yang started only for two roars from opposite ends of the forest. Out of one end came Pyrrha running from a huge Death Stalker while in the other end came Violet and Eboshi screaming their heads off as the two boys ran for their lives as behind them was a large Manticore based Grimm that roared at them.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Violet called as he and Eboshi ran away from the Grimm as the two boys made their escape.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she was dodging the Death Stalker's pincers.

Jaune looked and saw her before trying to get down.

"Pyrrha!"

"Woah!" Ruby remarked before jumping off the branch to take on the foes.

"Ruby!" Jaune called, who is now a little too late on calling for help from the scythe wielding girl. She landed near Yang.

"Awesome! Let's go Plue!" Rey called out as he and Plue jumped down.

"Puun!" Plue called out as he followed his friend down to the forest floor as the two joined up with Yang.

"Ruby? Rey?" Yang called surprised to see Ruby here as Rey smiled as well.

"Ruby?" Yang called surprised to see Ruby here as saw the form Crescent Rose was in. "When did you upgrade Crescent Rose?" Yang asked not knowing what Ruby had to go through to get said scythe reborn.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered happy to see Yang but before the family reunion can occur, they interrupted by…

"Nora!" Nora said as she got in between them.

"Hey a little help!" Violet called out as he and Eboshi kept running as Rey called it.

"Vio! Go under the legs!" Rey called out as Vio saw a gap there.

"Got it!" He called out as soon he ran under the Manticores legs after charging it as Eboshi made it hit a tree as he also escaped a bit.

"Rey!" Vio called out he rejoined Rey.

"Vio!" Rey cheered back as they smiled to each other.

"Did those guys and Pyrrha just run all the way here with a Death Stalker and Manticore on their tails?" Blake asked as Yang had just about enough of the randomness going on.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang screamed after bursting a few flames from her body and her eyes turned red. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again!" Yang screamed, putting emphasis on "crazy". Ren then caught up with the group.

Ruby just remembered something and tugged on Yang's jacket. Yang then just gave up on it.

"Um…Yang?" Ruby called before pointing upwards.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss screamed as she was still hanging on the Nevermore's talon with Aster as the Schnee twins held on tight.

"I said jump!" Ruby called out as she looked to Weiss as Aster wasn't in all it.

"Yes from this high up in the air which would mean injury at best and certain death at worse!?" Aster yelled as he held on for dear life.

"They're gonna fall." Blake plainly said as it was obviously going to happen to the twins.

"They'll be fine." Ruby said not worried one bit knowing Weiss and Aster would both be ok.

"Their falling." Ren said as they soon saw Weiss falling down to the ground with Aster close behind. Aster of course acted and dove torts Weiss before grabbing her and using his own body to cushion her fall as Weiss was wide eyed at this.

Jaune seeing Weiss falling jumped to go save her only to be kicked in the face by Aster as he glared with a face that spoke all the words needed. "Don't even think about trying to flirt with her in my eye sight or ear shot!" Aster said through his facial features as it was clear he wasn't going to let Weiss date just anyone. The two landed as Weiss groaned a bit as she saw Aster as he smiled to her.

"You ok sister?" Aster asked as he smiled to her as he began to get back up.

"I'll live." Weiss said as the two began to get back up with Pyrrha and Eboshi running from the Grimm nearby as it seems Eboshi began its target again at some point.

Soon everyone saw the Death Stalker knock Pyrrha to where they were all at as the Manticore did the same to Eboshi as Eboshi slid on the ground a bit before stopping. "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang cheered as it was clear they were in a bad situation.

"Not if I have anything to say about." Ruby said before charging at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called but Ruby charged regardless of the danger.

"Wait up!" Rey called out as he took out the TCM and charged head first into danger as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose to do some damaged to the Grimm.

Ruby then fired her gun weapon propelling her forward as the Deathstalker then knocked her back only for Rey to jump over her with the TCM drawn forth. "EXPLOSION!" Rey roared out as he slashed down on the Death Stalker as the explosion power roared out as the Death Stalker was hit hard by it.

The attacks hit as Rey made the first blow with Ruby coming in for the finale. Of course her attack did little as she was knocked down as Rey was knocked back from the attack. "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby assured trying to act like she meant to do that with Rey.

But then Rey was knocked back as he had to use the TCM Eason Meteor form to defend himself. Rey and Ruby seeing they were outgunned were forced to sheath there weapons to run as the Death Stalker was starting to chase them.

"Ruby!" Yang called as she ran to Ruby so she can help her little sister but as Ruby was still running and saw the Nevermore, wanting to join in as well with the Manticore not too far behind. It stopped and fired its razor-sharp feathers, pinning Ruby's cape and barricading Yang. Ruby was desperately trying to get her cape out while Yang looked scared for her little sister.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang hurried as she didn't want to see Ruby get hurt.

"I'm trying!" Ruby answered back before she saw the Death Stalker preparing to stab her with its tail.

"Ruby!" Rey called out as he blocked the attack before he was slammed away by the Death Stalkers claw as Rey went flying to the ruins as everyone saw this with Rey crying out in shock.

"Rey!" Aster called out as he saw Rey was in danger.

(With Rey) 

Rey landed against the pillar as he cried out in pain from it as he then fell to the ground hurt but alive. "Dammit." Rey cursed as he got back up as he needed to save his friends.

"You won't be able to do much at your current state." Gran Deer was heard Rey looked and saw Gran Deer there.

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Rey said as he just needed to walk off the soreness.

"If you had the Rave of Knowledge you'd stand a better chance." Gran Deer said as Rey glared at him.

"I don't have time to answer your damn question!" Rey countered as Gran Deer smirked a bit.

"No I believe you do." Gran Deer said as he looked to Rey.

"Just shove it I." Rey began but Gran Deer asked.

"IF you had to choose to sacrifice the innocence or the Rave which would you give up." He asked as Rey looked to Gran Deer in shock to this.

"What kind of question is this?" Rey asked as he then noticed the Key Rave glow in the TCM.

"One that tests your very soul." Gran Deer said as it made sense the Rave of Knowledge would no doubt know if the Rave Masters words held truth to them.

"What are you stupid I'd be damned if I sacrifice even one innocent life." Rey said as he got up to glare at Gran Deer. "My mother always said that as a huntress she had a job to protect everyone from the Grimm and that even if one person died then she failed as a huntress." Rey said as he glared at Gran Deer.

"And if this means you'll never acquire the Rave Stone?" Gran Deer asked as Rey glared at him.

"So be it I'll find another way." Rey said as he looked at his hands. "When I was young I saw the way people looked when my mother saved them… they weren't just grateful it was more than that they felt something more in this dark world we live in. The feeling they gained… they felt alive truly alive in Remnant." Rey said as he looked to them. "Hope makes people feel alive because they can hope for a world without the fear of the Grimm." Rey said as Gran Deer smiled as he saw this as well as soon the Rave of Knowledge made itself known. The ground split apart as the pillars glowed before a new pedestal began to rise from the ground holding a blue sphere with a paw print on it.

"You passed." Gran Deer said as he presented with Rey the Rave of Knowledge as Rey saw the Rave Stone before him.

"No way." Rey said as he carefully took it as if it was a delicate glass antique. "It was testing my soul." Rey said as he realized this as Gran Deer nodded.

"Yes the Rave Master must be more then what duty demands he must be human in soul to care and protect the innocent." Gran Deer said as he smiled to Rey. "Henceforth the Rave of Knowledge is now yours." Gran Deer said as Rey saw this and smiled to this. "But a suggestion with advice you should keep attending Beacon and learn all you can." Gran Deer said as Rey looked confused before going wide eyed as he saw Gran Deer's body began to vanish. "After all Knowledge does not equal wisdom." He said as he began to fade away with a smile of peace.

"And do me, a favor tell Ozma when you see him that I hope to see him soon." Gran Deer said before he was gone as Rey saw this.

Rey looked at his hand that held the Rave of Knowledge before he gripped in in his fist as he then felt images flash into his head as he looked to the TCM.

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin was wide eyed as he felt it the Rave Stone was unearthed as he then smiled as for once he actually sees a light at the end of the tunnel.

(Nightfall)

Cinder was walking about making sure everything was met to standards when Nightfall gasped as Cinder saw this and was confused. "What's wrong?" Cinder asked as Nightfall's temper can be a bit of a coin toss as he then smirked.

"So it begins." Nightfall said as Cinder then saw the Sinclair shining around his neck as she even felt her own shadow stone reacting to it as well.

"Crap." Cinder cursed as she knew the Rave Master was a major threat to them all.

(Back with the initiates)

"Ruby!" Yang called before a white blur flew right past her torts Ruby.

Ruby closed her eyes as the end seemed inevitable but instead of pain, she just heard from a familiar voice. "You are so childish!" Weiss scolded as Ruby then saw the legs of the Death Stalker were now frozen. In front of her was Weiss with her rapier stabbed in the ground.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as she looked to the Schnee heiress in shock.

"And dimwitted and hyperactive. And, don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss scolded as she had saved Ruby just now.

"And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult but if we're going to do this then we're going to have to do this…together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…nicer." Weiss said, much to Ruby's surprise as Weiss knew she was not easy to get along with… but Aster's words really struck close to home for her.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explained. Weiss has been treating her like a child since they've met and Ruby wants her to know that she isn't.

"Don't worry." Aster said as he came in and smiled. "You have four years of School to prove that you can." Aster said as he smiled to Ruby.

"Look out!" Eboshi called out as the Manticore came at them as they were all caught off guard by this.

But then a new voice was heard one they knew very well. "SILFARION!" Rey roared out as soon he appeared in a blur holding a new sword one with an elegant shape clearly built for speed as Rey held it in his hand.

"That's a new one." Ruby said as the Manticore had multiple slashed on it no doubt from the new weapon Rey held.

"Making its long awaited return to the world and debut in Remnant the Sword of Sonics Silfarion!" Rey called out as he held it at the ready. "And let me just say Ruby is no longer the only speed demon in Beacon." Rey said as Ruby heard this as did Yang as judging by how fast he went his worlds held truth.

"You ok?" Rey asked as he looked over to Ruby and Weiss as Ruby smiled.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she was happy to see Rey was ok.

"…Normal knees…" She muttered before going to look at the Death Stalker. "Woah!" She said as the Deathstalker was trying to pull itself out of the ice to freedom. Ruby turned around only to be bear hugged by Yang.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay!" Yang cried out as she hugged her sister close as Eboshi cleared his throat.

"We best leave now." Eboshi said as they weren't out of danger yet.

"Guys, that thing's circling back!" Jaune pointed out as everyone looked and saw the Grimm was in fact circling around for another attack. "What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked before Weiss stepped up.

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said as they did what they needed to do here.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission it to grab an artifact and bring it back to the cliffs." Ruby said as they had to leave now which in turn caused Weiss smiled before Ruby gave her a nod.

"There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said as she knew Weiss was right, they were told just to bring an artifact, not fight Grimm.

"Run and live, that's an idea that I can get behind." Jaune smiled as he wanted to live after all.

"Well come on we don't need to waste time here any longer let's move! Let's grab an artifact and book it out of here!" Violet called out in excitement not even bothered they were surrounded by three powerful Grimm as he jumped up as he and Ruby as well as the others who went for the pieces. Rey grabbed the Black Knight pieces with Violet doing the same as Ruby snagged the White Knight piece the same one Yang had grabbed herself earlier as Jaune grabbed the White Bishop.

The ice that was holding the Deathstalker was starting to break and the Hybrid was on the move once more. "It's time we left!" Ren said as they couldn't take on three powerful Grimm at once.

"Right!" Ruby nodded back knowing the danger they were all in now.

"Let's go!" Ruby instructed before everyone ran in her direction. Yang just couldn't help but smile as she saw this as Blake meanwhile had noticed how Yang looked to Ruby who stood next to Rey looking like leaders as Rey Shouldered his TCM and Ruby held her Scythe as well.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked wondering what was up with Yang right now.

"Nothing." Yang answered before taking off obviously proud of her little sister while Blake just smiled before running as well.

(At the Deeper Ruins)

*Insert Red like Roses Part 2 + Build up

Everyone went further in the ruins to see ancient structures and temple. The Nevermore was circling around the tower. It soon landed on it and screeched.

"Well, that's great!" Yang sarcastically said as they were now trapped.

Jaune looked back to see not only the Deathstalker but also the Manticore as they were basically screwed here right now. "Oh great! Run!" Jaune said before everyone ran while the Nevermore soon started to fly seeing it's pray.

"We got the cat!" Rey called out as Eboshi nodded as Aster agreed.

"Quick divide and conquer!" Aster called out as if they can keep their enemies split apart it may making this battle simpler for them.

"Way ahead of you!" Violet called out as he charged forth and sent his Silver forth like a whip as it grabbed and stabbed into the Manticore once it changed form. When he did this the Manticore roared in pain as Vio held on as he tried to keep it at bay.

"Ok this will be difficult." Eboshi said as he looked as Rey smirked a bit.

"Scared?" Rey asked as Eboshi then breathed out and took a battle stance.

"Hardly." Eboshi said as this party was about to enter a whole new Rave-O-Lution

(Meanwhile back with Team JNPR)

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said to Nora as she nodded as she ran in the middle as she dodge the nevermore feathers, and pull out her weapon in its grenade launcher form as she give a smile while fire a few rounds, as the round themselves look to be a normal grenade round but with a pink shape heart on the front of them.

Everyone began running to the bridge as Nora soon noticed the Death Stalker coming in behind her as luckily Ren and Blake came in blocking it off. Weiss soon jumped in and grabbed Nora before jumping away. "Weren't we supposed to be dealing with our opponents separately?!" Weiss called as Ruby called from ahead.

"We just need to keep them separate!" Ruby called as she knew what she was doing.

The group soon got to the bridge as Pyrrha saw the Deathstalker coming at them as she stopped and turned her sword into its rifle form. "Go, go!" Pyrrha called as she began firing at the Deathstalker to keep it occupied while Blake and Ren caught up.

Once everyone was on the bridge the Deathstalker stopped as it was unable to cross the bridge be it out of fear or size it did not matter. The Nevermore was soon flying in as Ruby still remembered that she was the one who cut down its nest. The Nevermore soon hit the bridge wrecking it as Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Yang were on one side away from the Deathstalker while Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were on the other side closer to the Deathstalker who made swipes at them.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Jaune called as Nora smiled.

"Let's do this!" Nora called as Jaune was unsure of what was next in this insanity.

"Yeah, but uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune said wishing he had that a teleportation Semblance.

Nora smiled before bashing Jaune back with her Grenade Launcher as it transformed into her mighty War Hammer. Once it was done transforming Nora charged forward and once she got in the air she spun behind her and hit the already ruined broken bridge which sent Jaune hurdling to the other side as he spewed out objections.

Nora was soon standing on her hammer as she put her hand to her eyes like she was seeing how far she needed to go before she pulled the trigger sending herself flying torts the Deathstalker. "WHEE!" Nora called out as she flew at the Deathstalker. "AH SMASH!" Nora called out smashing the Deathstalker in the head. The Deathstalker tried to sting Nora with its stinger as Nora of course slid back avoiding it. But when she did this she had hit Black and knocked her off the edge as Blake was falling. Black then converted her sword into its hand gun form and threw it to a spot where it stabbed into. Blake then swung around as the Nevermore was coming in close.

Blake responded by using her sword and slashing at it with both sword and sheath as she had already pulled her sword back. She was soon on the Nevermores back as she ran down and slashed at it with her heavy blade like sheath. The four girls were soon at a high vantage point as Blake saw the being was quiet powerful. "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake called as she looked to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang called out as she was ready to take on the Nevermore and bring it down.

Ruby change her weapon in scythe mode with her hand on the trigger, Yang reloads, Blade had her weapon in gun form, and Weiss spin the cylinder for a new dust and soon enough they fire all they got at it, a the nevermore doesn't seem to be much effected and a lot of misses, it was upon them as it flew through a ruin building and brought it down with the four girl on it.

All they ran for it and jump from bolder to bolder, blast their way up, clime up a pillar like a ninja, and dash up with a little help of a semblance.

Yang got up and ran to somewhere, with Weiss looked at the nevermore as she said, "None of this is working."

Ruby looked over as she saw Blake coming up, then the sound of gun fire is heard as they look to Yang as she fire round after round at the nevermore as Ruby hatch a plan as she said, "I have a plan! Cover me!"

Ruby rush off as she blasts away as Weiss raises her weapon and join the fight with Blake and Yang.

(The other team)

As Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stuck on what was left of a bridge being attack by the Death stalker that was on normal land as it attack the bridge the team is on.

As the bridge was about to a no bridge, Jaune said to the group, "We gotta move!"

All of them rush towards to the Death Stalker as the thing swing down its claw at Pyrrha, she block it with her shield, and slash it away with her weapon in sword mode as it the death stalker pull back, it use its other claw to attack at Jaune as he bloc it with is shield, Pyrrha came in and knock it off of him.

Ren came in firing his weapon, and dodge a stinger as side step and grab hold of it as Ren fire at the joint where the stinger connect to the tail.

Nora came up with her grenade launcher and fire it at the Death Stalker, with Jaune and Pyrrha pull back as the grenade hit against its claws, Pyrrha also did her part as she change her weapon into a spear again and launch it at the death Stalker as it went into its eye causing it pain.

With that it's freak out swinging its tail around with Ren still on it, as he got thrown off, Nora look to him and said, "Ren!"

Ren hit into a ruin build, very hard and fell down maybe knocked out, Jaune got up and saw the Deathstalker stinger was about to fall off thank to Ren doing.

Jaune came up with a quick plan as he said, "Pyrrha!" pointing to the stinger as she said, "Done!"

Throw her shield like a Frisbee and cut where the join is weak at, as the stringer fell down on top of the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha shield return to her, as Jaune soon turn to Nora and said, "Nora hit him!"

"Heads up!" Nora said as she went up to finish the job as she jump onto Pyrrha's shield with her grenade lunch pointed downwards while in hammer mode, Nora fire and shot into the air.

Nora was sitting on her hammer with a big smile on her face before she came down and changed positions to a standing position which allowed her to start spinning in the air once she fired her weapon as she soon smashed down on the Deathstalker's pincer and stabbed the pincer into it. The result was Pyrrha and Jaune being launched over the Deathstalker as Nora saw this and fired her weapon again as she was launched to Jaune and Pyrrha as said Scorpion Grimm fell to its doom. Jaune landing got messed up as Nora landed on her bum while Pyrrha stuck her own landing and finally Ren ran in sore and exhausted before Ren fell down possible out cold or catching his breath.

(With RWBY)

Yang was firing Ember Celica at the Nevermore as it flew over the ruins before she was able to hit its face. The Nevermore roared as that did hurt it quite a bit which opted the Nevermore to fly at Yang as if it was going to eat Yang. Yang of course jumped up and into its mouth before using her left arm to hold said mouth open and began firing into the mouth. "I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry!" Yang roared as she fired each shot with each word she spoke. Yang turned around and was wide eyed before jumping out of the Nevermores mouth and landed on the ground where said Grimm crashed into the wall.

The Nevermore roared as Yang looked to Ruby and the others and saw their plan was ready and smiled at what was to come. Yang soon saw Weiss charging forward as Yang ran passed her to the others to help get the plan ready as Weiss reached her target with a jump before she stabbed and froze the area causing the Nevermore's tail to be stuck to the ruins. Weiss soon summoned another Glyph before making her way to the others as they prepared Ruby's reckless plan.

Blake got her sword into its gun form and threw it over to Yang who caught it and stabbed it into a pillar deep as now was Ruby's part. Ruby then with Crescent Rose launched herself at the rope as it was now more like a slingshot with Ruby standing on Crescent Rose as Weiss then used her gravity Glyph to pull Ruby closer as Ruby was ready.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said as she held the Glyph.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she didn't take her focus off the Nevermore and where she would cut.

"Humph. Can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically as she knew she could.

This gave ruby a confused look as she looked to Weiss. "...Can-" She began but Weiss cut her off.

"Of course I can!" Weiss countered as they were ready.

The Glyph soon turned red and once it did it launched Ruby torts the Nevermore with Crescent Rose letting a shot out for increased speed as soon as once Ruby was upon the Grimm Crescent Rose was hooked around its neck. Ruby then landed on the wall where Weiss then created a path of Glyphs for Ruby to run on before Ruby in turn ran up the wall while firing shots from Crescent Rose. Ruby roared as the Nevermore was creating a path of destruction as its body was being dragged on the wall and once Ruby reached the top the Nevermore lost its head before Ruby landed on the cliff edge.

*End OST

"Wow." Jaune said as soon a roar was heard as he and the others then looked and saw the Manticore Grimm.

Everyone saw it as the Manticore was angry and ready to slaughter only for four figures to show up as they all stood there facing it down.

*Insert Butterfly Kiss by Yonekura Chihiro

Rey held the TCM on his shoulder as Eboshi cracked his knuckles and did a few stretches. Violet rolled his right shoulder ready to do some battle as Eboshi spun his weapon in his hand ready to battle. "Ok folks lets show this ugly bastard who the Hell he's messing with!" Rey called out as he was ready to do this.

"What was that thing you said before Rey?" Aster asked as he smirked as Rey smirked back.

"Ok then boys lets sow this asshole a Rave-O-Lution!" Rey called out as the three guys nodded.

"RIGHT!" They called out as they then charged forth against their foe.

The Manticore roared out and sent its tail out at them in attack. Rey spun around using the TCM to block and deflect the attack in its Eison Meteor form. Once he was done Aster jumped up and fired his weapon, Knights Honor, at his foe as the bullets were each a different dust crystal allowing the Revolver a great deal of advantages. He then summoned forth a Glyph when he landed on as it began to change. HE then proceeded to summon forth more as he then switched his weapon to its blade form as he got ready.

HE then launched from the Glyph and began attacking the Grimm from a great number of angles as with each pass he seemed to be getting faster. He then began to hit the climax as he summoned forth even more Glyphs before blades shot out from them hitting the Grimm all over. The Grimm tried for a counter attack only for Vio to jump in as he dodged and avoided the attacks and then jumped above it and went for the wings. He transformed his Silver into his go to weapon a large spear as he then stabbed into its back as he wasn't done. He then used the silver on his person to send out spikes which stabbed and tore apart the Grimm's wings.

Soon Eboshi showed up as he spun down in a summersault and once he got the momentum slammed down his foot upon the Grimm causing it to roar in pain from the attack. "Not yet!" Eboshi called out as he got prepared his next attack.

Yang saw this as she began to fangasm a bit as she knew what was next. "Holy crap he's going to use it the attack that made him a champ!" Yang called out as she was grabbing Plue in a choke hold now as Plue struggled to get free.

Eboshi moved his hands and got ready to attack as once he was ready he unleashed it as it. "AAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Eboshi called out as he attacked the Grimm in one spot from multiple angles as if one had the sight and the power they could see that each of Eboshi's attacks were focused and his aura was being used as a weapon instead of a shield as each attack landed with quick succession.

"AHAATA!" HE called out as the Grimm was sent flying back as Eboshi smirked as he looked. "Sorry I didn't finish it soon but I think Rey deserves the honors this time." Eboshi said as he began to walk away as he already knew the results of this battle for they have won this fight.

The Grimm was getting both angry and desperate as Rey was up next again as he got ready. "SILFARION!" Rey called out as once he called it out the sonic blade appeared as he charged forth and began slashing at the Grimm at high speed while running pass and around it.

Rey then stopped in front of it as he had his weapon swinging like a bat. "EXPLOSION!" Rey roared out as he swung and in turn the Grimm was hit by the full force of the Detonation blade as it was sent hurling back from it.

Nearby RWBY and JNPR saw this as Ruby stood next to Plue who was dancing and cheering as he saw how close Rey and his new friends were to victory.

"Wow look at them go." Ruby commented as even Yang was awestruck.

"How can that boy with that massive sword lead them so easily?" Weiss asked as she had no idea Rey was such a natural born leader.

"Come on break its legs!" Nora called out as it was time to finish this fight.

Rey, Aster, Vio, and Eboshi regrouped as they then charged forth as they roared out. Eboshi and Vio slashed trough it as Aster then fired at it through a Glyph which created a powerful bullet from the attack. It was only Eboshi who finished the combo as he spun his arms around before he did a palm thrust to its head causing the Manticore's body to ripple before it was sent flying back. Once it hit a rock formation though the body ruptured before energy slashes appeared on it and the hole where Aster's bullet hit released Aura.

*End OST

"That is the power of Rave." Rey said as soon the Grimm with one final roar exploded as its bone armor went flying around before turning to dust. "My beliefs." Rey began as he glared at the spot the Grimm once was. "That is where my strength comes from." Rey said as he and his new friends as they had wont this day as it was a miracle here.

(Scene Break Team Assignment Ceremony)

"Rey Raiden, Aster Siegfried, Eboshi Kuroryu, and Violet Musica you have retrieved the Black Knight pieces this day forward you will all work together as Team RAVE lead by Rey Raiden." Ozpin said as there pictures and team names appeared in the big screen just before Sirius nodded in respect as people applaud them. It was then that the next set of students walked to the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR." Ozpin said as JNPR's faces and team name appeared on screen and Nora hugged Ren. "Lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said surprising Jaune as people applauded them.

"Huh... Me?" He asked surprised to see this.

"Congratulation young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha smiled and did a playful punch to Jaune which knocked him down. "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said surprising Weiss as with Ruby but for different reasons.

It was when the, applauds started that Yang went to Ruby. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

'Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.' Ozpin thought as it seems luck was on his side here. The Rave Master, the Musica Silver Claimer, and possible the Etherion user all in one place. Its times like these Ozpin was grateful that despite the bleakness of his world hope always found a way to shine.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

In a warehouse that serves as Romans current hideout he was on the phone with a mysterious person before the call ended as he put the phone down and sighed. He then took out his cigar and light it just as a man in a white uniform with a Grimm Mask came in. Roman then took out Lien cards and gave them to the individual before speaking. "Open it." He said as the young man did so.

Inside where Dust Crystals of different colors as Roman looked at it as behind him was a map of the City of Vale with certain areas marked for some unknown reason. "We're going to need more men." Roman said as he knew if the plan was going to work they needed help.

(With Salem)

Salem stood in her pillar looking upon the moon of Remnant. The very same shattered moon that taunts her with her past and her suffering. She damned the gods and all their creation yet she can never be free of them thanks to Ozpin. It wasn't until a Seer floated up to her and began to relay information from her son.

Once it finished Salem was wide eyed at what she heard as she glared at the Grimm and then the moon. "A new Rave Master." Salem said as she clenched her fist at this. "Ozma you found an heir." Salem said as she couldn't believe it but she then smiled. "This will be almost too easy." Salem said as once the novice is dealt with her son the Shadow Master will be able to roam about unimpeded.

She then reached up to the shattered moon as she smiled to it knowing it would all come together. "Soon, Endless you will roam this world and with your power you will destroy the Gods and once that is done you will no longer be needed." Salem said as she then smirked to this. "And I will turn mankind into what it was always meant to be." Salem said as she would summon the beast of destruction. The Calamity born from the first Sin. The Monster whose existence is one of never ending destruction the one called Endless.

"Inform Nightfall to focus on the Relic and the Sinclair." Salem said as she knew the Relic held importance for her. But she knew this would allow them to kill not two but three birds with one stone. "Soon Ozpin everything you've worked for will burn… and the champion you have begot will fall by our son's hands." Salem said as she began to walk away as she looked down a bit. It was Ozpin's fault after all thanks to him she had lost her daughters and the one thing she was grateful for to the Gods was that her curse passed on to her son which saved his life that day.

She remembered holding him in her arms. She remembered how saddened he was when he learned he could not perform magic. Salem remembered it well as the look he had she knew he thought he had failed her that he was an embarrassment and the runt like everyone had believed behind their backs. Its, funny her daughters loved her but at times felt she played favorites while for Nightfall it was the same with Ozma. The funny thing was little girls growing up rely on their fathers more than their mothers and little boys are more connected to their mothers over their fathers despite both trying to emulate the other parent.

Salem walked away as she had one thought in mind and that was summoning the Gods to face the one thing they truly feared. To face her vengeance in the form of the unstoppable monster Endless.

(TBC)

ESKK: Happy New Year people as we finally got this chapter published. Anyway I hope to see you all again for the next chapter as we enter 2019. Now please leave a review before leaving and in the words of the late Stan Lee Excelsior. Now True Believers ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 6 Badge and Knowledges Burdens

Beacons RAVE Hunters

ESKK: New chapter everyone let's get this show on the road.

(Start)

It was morning in Beacon Academy as Rey was sleeping on his beg as Plue was also on the bed both sprawled out as they slept. On the other bed was Vio sleeping as well while cuddling a pillow as he snored a bit. As Rey slept he smiled a dopey smile as he had dreams that may be a bit perverted.

"Why yes I'd like to try the buffet." Rey said in his sleep as it seemed his 'wet dream,' was in fact a 'food dream,' as he slept in peace.

It wasn't until Aster and Eboshi were seen as they looked to each other and nodded. Eboshi breathed in as he then moved his hands in an elegant movement and then moved. "DRAGON CHOP!" He roared out as he chopped both Vio and Rey awake and they cried out in shock to this as they fell off the bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rey yelled as the team leader glared at his teammates.

"If you don't wake up we'll be late." Aster scolded as Violet nodded as he tried to sleep again.

"Great wake me up when it's important." Violet said as Eboshi sighed to this as Aster summoned a glyph and slammed an Ice Block on Violet forcing him to wake up.

"Get up, get showered, and get dressed we have classes soon." Aster said as he looked to Violet.

"They're right let's go." Rey said as they moved on to get ready for the day.

(Meanwhile in RWBY's dorm room)

It was morning as the young heiress Weiss was waking up after a goodnights rest. As she got up she stretched and rubbed he sleep out of her eyes as unknown to her Ruby was beside her in uniform with a whistle and she didn't realize it until it was too late which was when Ruby blew the whistle. The shrill sound cause Weiss to yelp and fall in surprise as Ruby smiled. "Good morning team RWBY!" She called out with a smile on her face.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked clearly not liking the wakeup call.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Weiss was confused.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked before Yang and Blake appeared also dressed in uniform.

"Decorating." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Weiss asked shocked.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said as she lifted up her suitcase before said suitcase popped open spilling its contents all over. "And clean." Blake said as Weiss sighed before Ruby blew the whistle again surprising her to the floor once again.

"Alright Weiss, Blake, Yang, and there fearless leader Ruby have begun there first missions banzai!" Ruby called before Yang and Blake appeared on either side of her.

"Banzai!" They called before they leaned to the side which was then followed by the beginning of decorating the room.

Despite one of the four members was being nothing short of enthusiastic, the settling in part went off without a hitch. Ruby was able to clear out most of the dust bunnies that had occupied the dorm for some time, while Yang and Weiss hanged up some pics on the wall as they put up an Achieve Men poster and a Forever Fall painting respectively. Blake was in the middle of organizing her book collection which came to a screeching halt just so she could find someplace to put Ninjas of Love that she looked shocked and worried look and quickly went to hide it. Ruby, realizing she was doing a whole lot of nothing, decided to be of some use and open the curtains and it went as well as one would think when Ruby cut the curtains up.

After some time has passed, the team was finally finished with their room (complete with a repaired curtain). There was just one problem as Team RWBY took noticed of the pile of beds taking up space in the center when Weiss spoke up. "This isn't going to work." Weiss said as she saw they didn't have much room here.

"It is a bit cramped in here." Blake said as she saw the room was very cramped in here.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested as they could due to ditch a few things they don't really need here.

"Or we could ditch the beds…" Ruby's idea definitely turned some heads. "And replace them with BUNKBEDS!" Ruby cheered as she looked to this whole thing.

"Um, that sound incredibly dangerous." Weiss said as Ruby froze up when Blake then spoke up.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said as she tried to keep calm here less they end up drawing out the beast within Ruby again till they can know for a fact what draws it out from the young Red colored Huntress.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said as Ruby smiled.

"Ha, I think we just did." Ruby said as Weiss was now four against 1. So henceforth the team got moving on setting up the four beds. When the dust settled, the surprisingly stable bunkbeds were complete. "Objective complete!" Ruby said as she smiled at their work.

(Back with RAVE)

Once Rey and Vio were all dressed in their uniforms Rey stretched a bit as they began using what time they had to set up their room. It was easy to set up the beds as luckily most of them didn't bring to many things with them save for the necessities and a few personal things. It wasn't long till they got just the right movement as they soon had their beds set up as they smirked.

"Perfect!" Vio called out as he was glad they succeeded in this.

"Well most of us packed light." Eboshi confirmed as his belongings were basic stuff such as clothing, hygiene products, equipment, and reading material.

"Well then what's next I wonder?" Vio said as Aster sighed a bit.

"Classes of course." Aster said as he looked to his friend as Rey nodded and took out a binder.

"Ok so if memory serves we got our first class with Professor Port at 9:00." Rey read as Aster and Eboshi went wide eyed at this.

"Wait did you say 9:00?" Aster asked as Rey nodded to this.

"Yes… um why?" Rey asked before Eboshi spoke up with panic.

"Its 8:55!" Eboshi roared out before he was out of the room before the boys realized it.

"Crap we're going to be late!" Vio called out as they ran outside to make it to class one time.

(Halls)

The Boys ran out of their dorm just before RWBY did as they ran for it. "To class!" Ruby called out as Rey followed with his comment.

"Come on Andale! Andale!" Rey called out as they ran for it just before Team JNPR stuck their head out of their own dorm room.

"Class?" Jaune asked as he looked before he and his team soon fell as Jaune then got up. "We're gonna be late!" Jaune called as he chased after teams RAVE and RWBY to get to class on time.

(Beacon Courtyard)

Teams RAVE, RWBY, and JNPR were running to their class as Ozpin and Glynda saw them passing by as Ozpin had his coffee while Glynda checked her watch to make sure they were going to make it on time. "Professor Ozpin I was able to get word back from Qrow about Rey Raiden." Glynda said as Ozpin nodded. "First he says thanks for the mission over to Garage Island apparently he had a fun time there." Glynda began as Ozpin paid attention. "He managed to get the information there and we've learned of Rey's home life." Glynda said before she sent the information to Ozpin's scroll as he noted her unnerved tone.

"Is something the matter?" Ozpin asked curious as to what Qrow may have found.

"Well we found Rey's parents a Mr. Akira Raiden and a…" Glynda trailed as it showed to Ozpin Glynda was nervous about saying the name.

"Is something wrong with the mother?" Ozpin asked as he did not like how Glynda had gotten worried.

"It's just her name seeing at its raising red flags for me… her name is Salem Scarlet." Glynda said as this of course caused Ozpin to go wide eyed to this response. Salem wasn't a common name in Remnant and as he saw Rey run to class he did not note any genetic similarities to the Salem he knew.

This of course got Ozpin worried as well wondering if Salem had remarried at some point and gave his son a half-brother or was it just a coincidence of similar names. "Anything else on her?" Ozpin asked being as calm as possible about this.

"Well she's noted as among the best Huntress Garage Island has ever had the privilege of having, she didn't attend any Huntsman Academies so she is self-taught, but she did at one point have a few teammates which was of course her husband Akira, and one they called Queen though Queen never appeared in public as a Huntress." Glynda said which got Ozpin even more worried.

'Salem Raregroove and Salem Scarlet…' Ozpin thought as his memories of the past came to him to another set of names. 'Gale Raregroove and Gale Glory…' The thoughts continued before he realized it. "Raregroove and Symphonia." He said aloud seeing what this may become. Whichever path he thought it lead to the same thing, the collision of two Gales in modern day Remnant followed by the battle of the Rave and Sinclair. If not those paths then Ozpin dared not thing if Salem had actually found love for a time to birth another child in this time and age.

'I need to have a word with him.' Ozpin realized mentally but deep down he hoped he was wrong on all counts. After all if these two Salem's were anything like the two Gale's then this will only lead to more tragedy in the long run.

(Scene Break Class)

Teams GARO, RWBY, and JNPR had arrived in class after almost being late as they sat in different seats while being close to each other. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as pray." The chubby man with grey hair and a large mustache that seemed to cover his mouth said as he was clearly a huntsman as on the wall was a Musket Weapon with axe blades on it.

Ruby who was sleeping was woken up by this boring man's lecture that seems to be bordering to a long winded tale of his youth. Peter Port saw his joke though didn't sit well so he continued. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in." Port said as he walked side to side before stopping.

"Huntsman, Huntresses." He began before clicking which made Yang sigh in annoyance to this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from what you may ask why from the very world." Peter said as Rey was sleeping with a snot bubble expanding and shrinking with Plue at his side as he slept while Aster was taking notes for this class as well. It was then a random student cheered before everyone looked at him causing him to sit down. "That is what you are training to become but first a story." Port said as he looked to his class. "A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy." He began all before Rey woke up and he and his team began to drown him out as only Eboshi was paying attention picking out only the important bits of information to take notes on.

Aster calmly tapped Rey waking him up from a second round of snoozing causing Plue to wake up as well as they tried to pay attention. Rey rolled his eyes as he hoped to find something to distract himself as Peter kept up his tale. Rey look over to ruby as he saw her drawing something as he look over and saw it was the teacher but drawn in a funny way as he began to chuckled which gave him the idea of doing something himself as he took a piece of paper and draw on it of something before he tap ruby's shoulder and show it to her as she look at it and laugh, almost loudly to what she saw.

It was of Peter as the most boring thing he can think of as the entire class was asleep to show he was so boring he doesn't even realize he put his class to sleep. But when they began to laugh Peter cleared his throat catching their attention telling them to focus to which they did. Ruby using her semblance and draw something else and show it to gold as he cover his mouth to what ruby drawn as it was port in his underpants with a cape behind him as he sings, "Tra la laa!"

Weiss saw this and rolled her eyes at this as Eboshi tried his best to focus but his eyes began to droop and feel heavy regardless. It was then Peter's voice was heard again as he looked to his class. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero." Peter finished his story with a bow as somewhere near the end Aster had fallen asleep with Vio already sound asleep and Eboshi not to far behind.

Throughout all of this Weiss was forced to deal with the fact Ruby and Rey were acting childish while Port continued to speak. "The Moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable." Peter said as Weiss saw Ruby and Rey messing around with Ruby balancing an apple on a book on a pencil on her left index finger while Rey was playing around with the Key Rave and Rave of Knowledge. "A true Huntsman must be dependable." Peter said as Weiss glared at the two leaders who were sound asleep now getting even more furious.

"Uh-oh." Aster said as he saw that look on Weiss face one she only used when she was about to explode.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." Peter said while Weiss and Eboshi saw Ruby and Rey picking their nose and ear respectively.

Eboshi simply sighed to this and focused his energy on more productive ways of things instead of getting angry. One of those things was helping Rey become a better leader instead of throwing some tantrum about not being a Team leader.

"Weiss…" Aster said to his sister trying to calm her down as he realized she was going to explode.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Peter asked and before Aster could stop her Weiss shot her hand up to answer the call so to speak.

"I do sir!" She called out shooting her hand up to prove herself.

"Well then, let's find out." Peter said while looking to Weiss before glancing over to a cage that was rattling with a beast inside it. "Step forward, and face your opponent." Peter said as he gestured his hand to the Grimm sealed inside its cage.

"Dammit Weiss." Aster cursed as Rey saw this and knew Aster was worried Weiss bit off more than she can chew in her jealous rage.

(Moments later)

Weiss stood ready in her white dress, and her rapier weapon in hand, waiting for the fight of her and the Grimm to begin. "Go Weiss!" Yang cheered as she smiled to Weiss.

"Fight well." Blake cheered while she waved a flag with team RWBY's name on it.

"Kick its ass!" Vio cheered smiling to Weiss.

"Stand strong!" Eboshi encouraged as he looked to Weiss.

"Puun!" Plue cheered sitting with Rey at his desk.

"Yeah show it a Rave-o-Lution!" Rey called followed up by Ruby.

"Yeah represent, Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered as Ruby and Rey were the two she did not want to hear from.

"Ruby Rey I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded as Ruby looked down a bit.

"Oh sorry." Ruby apologized as Rey simply smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Peter Port stood by the cage with his weapon in hand as he saw the whole thing. "Alright. Let the match, begin!" He called out using his weapon to let the Grimm loose knowing it was feeling Weiss' negative emotions. The Grimm came out revealing it to be a boar based Grimm called a Boarbatusk as it roared out in rage at its foe.

Soon enough the Grimm saw wises in its sites and charge at her, with Weiss stood ready as when the Grimm was close to her, Weiss dodge and parry against it.

Going at each other few more times as Ruby yell out cheering her teammate on while waving a small flag, "Go Weiss." Weiss just got annoyed at that and just went on fighting the Grimm

With an opening as Weiss saw, she took it but her weapon didn't penetrate it. The hid was thick itself and only scratch the surface, seeing that as both Rey and Ruby knew going for its back was not a smart move, and looking to the Grimm belly area was less hide than on its back.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked as Vio chuckled at this.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called as Boar like Grimm and Weiss went at each other with Weiss using her mage like battle style to stab its eye but that only got her weapon caught in its tusks which began to turn into a tug-a-war of sorts.

"Bold, new approach, I like it." Peter said as Weiss struggled to get her weapon free from the Grimm's tusks.

"Come on Weiss show it whose boss." Ruby encouraged as Weiss then glared at Ruby no doubt telling her to shut up.

But the distraction caused Weiss to lose her weapon as the Boar threw it behind her with its tusks and then knocked Weiss back. "What will you do now without your weapon?" Peter Port asked sense this was a relatively weak Grimm it shouldn't be too hard for Weiss to defeat.

The Boar charged again which Weiss then rolled out of the way only for it to bash into the wall. Weiss took her chance to go after her weapon before the Grimm could regain its bearings.

Weiss slid down and grabbed her weapon just as Ruby decided to help Weiss again. "Weiss go for its belly it has no armor there!" Ruby called only for Weiss to glare.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled as that shut Ruby up.

The Grimm then began to spin in place like a wheel before charging forward which was when Weiss used her Glyph to create a shield. Once she did the Grimm hit it which knocked it to its back which gave Weiss an opening. Weiss then jumped up and landed on another Glyph which then launched her forward where she stabbed the Grimm through killing it.

"Bravo, bravo it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in Training." Peter Port said as Weiss was catching her breath before taking a stance. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant class dismissed." The teacher said before everyone began to leave.

Aster stood up as he and his teammates left the classroom. But Aster proceeded to follow after his sister knowing it was time to give her a stern talking to about her behavior as of late. (Later in the halls)

Ruby caught up to Weiss as she looked to the heiress. "Weiss!" Ruby called as Weiss glared.

"What?" She snapped as Ruby looked.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asked but was cut off by Weiss.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader and all you been so far is a nuisance." Weiss said Ruby looked offended.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked as Weiss glared before giving her answer to the younger girl before her.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position back in the forest you acted like a child and you only continued to do so!" Weiss growled as her rage born from both jealousy and her upbringing reached its peak.

"But we're supposed to be a team!" Ruby called as Weiss glared the leader of Team RWBY.

"Not a team led by you." Weiss said as she glared. "I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better." Weiss said as she stormed off only for Aster to appear grabbing her by her pony tail causing her to yelp in both shock and pain.

"What the? Aster?!" Weiss yelped as Ruby was shocked to see Weiss's brother here.

"Weiss you and I need to have a talk." Aster said before dragging Weiss away by her collar as she cried out in shock to this.

(Later with Weiss and Aster)

"What was that all about?!" Aster yelled as he glared at his younger sister.

"What do you mean what did I do?!" Weiss asked clearly not seeing what she did wrong.

"Let me say it in the language of your people." Aster began before he spoke. "Waah I want to be team leader! Waah I deserve better because I'm a rich spoiled Schnee who only want what she wants." Aster said as he knew there was a time to be lenient and then there was a time to be stern. "That was you the entire class right now." Aster said as Weiss was shocked.

"Are you implying I'm acting like a child?!" Weiss asked insulted Aster would even suggest that.

"No I not implying anything I'm saying the fact of you were acting like a spoiled little brat in there and took it out on Ruby!" Aster yelled while he glared at his twin sister.

"Spoiled how dare you Aster!?" Weiss accused before Aster cut her off.

"No I talk you listen!" He yelled as it was clear Weiss had no room to argue. "Was I upset I didn't make leader a little bit but I left it be! Rey proved himself to me in the forest and despite her age Ruby in the forest more than proved she belonged here!" Aster continued while he ranted at Weiss. "And if she's acting like a child well news flash Weiss she got bumped up two years so not only is she behind everyone else but she clearly earned her spot here!" Aster yelled some more showing Weiss how wrong she was. "So instead of bitching and whining about not being a leader like the spoiled brat dad made you to be how about you start helping Ruby so she can stand with the rest of the students here who weren't able to move up two years faster!" Aster yelled as Weiss then slapped his pointing hand away from her.

"How can you be ok with being second best?! You're a Schnee as much as I am!" Weiss yelled before Aster did the one thing he never thought he would do to his own sister… he slapped her across the face catching her by surprise.

"Sorry… but I renounced being a Schnee after what our father did to the family after grandfather died!" Aster yelled as he glared at Weiss. "I respected Grandfather Nicholas even when we never met him! The man was everything a Schnee should have been but our father after marrying into the family when he died has dragged it through the mud with his greed and lust for power!" Aster yelled as he glared at his sister who was in shock to his rant. "Right now you just proved to me that you are not ready for Beacon, in fact I think Ruby deserves a better teammate then a spoiled little brat who snaps at everyone for not getting what she wants!" Aster yelled some more as Weiss was shocked to hear this.

"Right now Jacque is ruining our family… and, you're just becoming another version of him just like, Whitely." Aster said before he walked off leaving a shocked Weiss there. She has almost never been slapped like that before and what made it worse Aster's words hit her hard. She never seen her brother so angry before save for when he was leaving home years ago.

"You're wrong!" Weiss finally yelled stopping Aster in his tracks. "I'm nothing like him!" She roared as Aster had a hidden smirk while facing away from Weiss.

"Then prove it." Aster all but dared her to as Weiss glared at him.

"And how can I when you are hard to convince!?" She yelled only to yelp in shock and slight pain when Aster once more poked her forehead with his right index and middle fingers while smirking.

"By being the best person you can be not being the best leader." Aster said surprising Weiss to no end as she had a small flashback to when they were kids. She remembered it she was balling her eyes out in private over a broken toy. Aster walked in and she wanted to throw it away. Aster of course stopped her telling it can be fixed but it won't be as pretty or elegant as it was before. The wheels were broken and Weiss did not think he could do it.

He proved her wrong by using the toothpick from the ordure's and using it to replace the wheels connector. He was right it wasn't pretty… but he reminded her to take better care of her things so they can look pretty like her all while he poked her forehead just like how he just did now. Of course her father threw it out and got her a new one but the event stayed with her regardless of the outcome.

(Back with Ruby)

As Ruby saw Weiss being dragged away by her brother Rey was heard. "Hey Ruby you seem down." Rey said as he walked over to her with Plue. Ruby seeing them turned to them as she saw Rey looked worried for her. "Wanna talk about it?" Rey asked looking to Ruby wondering if he can do anything to help her out here.

"Rey… do you think Ozpin made a mistake?" Ruby asked while looking at Rey who looked confused.

"What makes you say that?" Rey asked before Ruby sighed in response.

"It's just…" Ruby began before Ruby spoke up for her.

"You got moved up a few years and not only are you the youngest Beacon Student but also due to be a 'prodigy,' and a leader a lot of weight is put onto you right?" Rey asked to which Ruby nodded in response. "Well I'm in the same boat but worse… I never attended any combat schools before this so I'm just as loss." Rey said as he smiled to Ruby. "Besides it's only the first day you still have a whole year to get your feet wet so just give it time and do your best." Rey encouraged her as Ruby smiled to him on this.

"Well that quiet does take the words out of my mouth." Ozpin was heard before the duo looked and saw Ozpin walking up to them while holding a mug of coffee in his hand. He then took a sip of his coffee as he saw his two students before him.

"Professor Ozpin." Ruby greeted as she saw Ozpin there.

"Hello Ms. Rose and Mr. Raiden." Ozpin greeted but he forgot one person.

"Puun." Plue called out as Ozpin smiled to the Carrot Nosed Dog.

"And hello to you as well Plue." Ozpin greeted to the Rave Bearer before he spoke again. "Anyway Mr. Raiden is quiet right it is only the first day so it is far too early to believe I had made a mistake." Ozpin said while looking to Ruby.

"How so?" Ruby asked as she was curious about this.

"Because Ms. Rose I have made more mistakes then any man, woman, or child on Remnant." Ozpin began as he looked to Ruby. "But I believe making you leader was not one of them." Ozpin confessed as Rey smiled in response to this.

"See told you!" Rey called out to which Ozpin nodded.

"But be that as it may being a team leader isn't just a title you carry with you into battle it's a badge you wear constantly. If you are not performing at your absolute best. Then what reason do you give others for following you?" Ozpin asked as Rey deflated to that one. "You've both been burdened with a daunting responsibility more so then you may realize. I suggest you both take time to think about how you would uphold it." Ozpin said as he knew these two may be the last hope Remnant has for a tomorrow.

But before Ozpin left he looked over to Rey and noted the boy had a questioning look on his face. "Rey if you have time please come see me in my office I have certain information to discuss pertaining to your enrollment papers." Ozpin said knowing Rey's papers were good save for minor things here and there which was an easy fix. It's the information he had just learned about Rey that he wanted answers to and he knew Rey had questions of his own to ask the headmaster.

(Scene Break Ozpin's office)

Rey sat down on the chair as Ozpin looked to his student. From one Rave Master to another Ozpin could see he had potential especially with how he awoken Silfarion so soon after locating the Rave of Knowledge. "So what seems to be the problem Professor?" Rey asked as Ozpin looked to Rey.

"Nothing of major importance just a few missing information here… such as papers about Garage Island." Ozpin said as Rey was confused a bit on this.

But Rey had questions of his own as he looked to Ozpin. "Well… sure I guess… but what are you hiding?" Rey asked surprising Ozpin but he continued. "Before you ask its weird ok… ever since I got the Rave of Knowledge it's been feeding information to me at random. I read the Rave Codex and I started to understand and decipher it better than I had before." Rey said as he was very much confused on this information.

"As is its power, it grants the Rave Master current and past information but it does so only when needed such as the Codex and the use of Silfarion." Ozpin said but the way he said it sounded like he knew about it.

"Sir… when you said you knew about Rave you knew more then you said." Rey said as Ozpin heard this and sighed.

On one hand Ozpin could bring Rey into his inner circle but the boy was still a novice with Rave. Nightfall has had years to perfect and understand the Sinclair and Decalogue. Plus Ozpin still did not know if the Salem that was Rey's mother was his Salem, one with the same name but different person, or a Salem who descends from the Symphonian line.

"It's a long story I'm afraid… but let's just say… the Rave and I, go a ways back." Ozpin said showing he did not wish to discuss it. "But Rey if I may be bold what, were the Huntsman on, Garage Island like?" Ozpin asked as Rey smiled to this.

"Well before we got the guys we have now my mom and dad were the Huntsman who guarded it from Grimm." Rey began to recount as he smiled. "When they see my mom take on a Grimm with just a sword it was like she was the heroin of a fantasy novel." Rey said as while smiling to this. "It was all peaceful but she never got bored and went on a lot of trips with a friend of hers." Rey said as he sat a bit. "Never told me her name save for the fact it could get confusing but this friend of hers was one she met before having me in the picture. Together with dad they traveled Remnant trying to find a way to change things so we wouldn't have to fear the Grimm anymore." Rey said as Ozpin heard this.

"But every time Grimm Slayer Salem came home the town was in cheers." Rey said surprising Ozpin as he looked. "One day when I was I think maybe 4 or 5 I met her friend when she was visiting. Dad was out but this lady looked scary but pretty cool since my mom trusted her." Rey said recounting it. "Dad came home and they shared a laugh when he called for Salem and they both answered as part of their inside joke." Rey said as Ozpin was wide eyed to this.

'So it's as I thought Two Salem's.' Ozpin thought as he began to worry about it.

"But then later that night I heard screaming like an argument. Dad had stuff to do so he left late to head to Vale… mom and Salem were arguing about something not sure what but apparently they had some disagreement. Then the door slammed and I heard my mom head to her room to sleep." Rey said but began to remember a sadder part.

"A month or two later mom got word dad died in action against the Grimm… she gone pale when she saw this and next thing I know she's out the door saying she'll be back as soon as she could but till then a friend would watch me and then she never came back." Rey said to which Ozpin had a working theory of what had happened.

The Two Salem's much like the two; Gale's, were friends and both wanted to change things… but like himself Salem Scarlet did not agree with Salem Raregroove. The Grimm did not attack them on Salem Raregroove's orders but when the Grimm killed Rey's father Salem Scarlet must have realized what happened and went to hunt down her one time friend and never returned.

Thought it put his nerves to rest Ozpin felt this would become a repetition of history when his scroll showed a picture of Salem Scarlet who had the silver hair of the Symphonian royal family.

"I see thank you for your time." Ozpin said to which Rey nodded and left the room with Plue leaving Ozpin to his solitude.

Once Rey was gone Ozpin sighed as he leane3d back a bit. "First the collision of two Gales and now sooner or later it will be the clash of Two Salem's." Ozpin said as he saw history had a cruel way of repeating itself.

(Scene Break Dorm Rooms)

When Rey came in, he yawned a bit and saw Aster was up reading a book to himself. "So." Aster began to Rey who saw that Eboshi was meditating and Vio was asleep. "What can you tell us about Rave?" Aster said as he showed the book he had was the Rave Codex.

"Not much don't have enough to work with." Rey said as Aster yawned a bit.

"Fine then we'll do it during breakfast." Aster said as everyone began to go to sleep in turn. But despite sleeping Aster smiled while Rey entered his bed and went to sleep himself.

"All is at peace." Eboshi finally said before falling asleep himself for in the morning they had more classes to attend while Rey had to work on being a better leader.

(Scene Break Nightfall)

Nightfall was presented with a briefcase from Cinder as he looked inside it with Cinder glaring. "This is a foolish idea Nightfall." Cinder said as Nightfall looked to the Stones. "I mean dealing Shadow Stones like they are illegal drugs from a drug dealer this could put the entire operation in danger." Cinder said as she had found this the other day with a White Fang who was ordered by Nightfall to deal them and use the Lien for their cause.

"I care little for your minor scheme's Cinder." Nightfall said as he got up as his hand grasped the Sinclair's heart… "But a change has begun and I need to be ready." Nightfall said showing he was not going to be dealing with a boring thing that Cinder brought up. "My orders were to kill the New Rave Master… but I digress." Nightfall smiled as he smirked. "I wanna see what he's made of first." Nightfall said but Cinder new what this meant… the dogs of hell were now on Rey's trail and in turn Nightfall leading them.

"Now start dealing them out and don't bother me." Nightfall said to which Cinder nodded.

"As you wish." She said knowing Salem's child's authority supersedes her own… for now.

(TBC)

ESKK: New chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if it's rushed but it's meant to be a filler chapter. So until next time leave a review and once again ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 7: Shadow Stone Jaundice

Beacons RAVE Hunters

ESKK: New chapter let's start.

(Start Strip Club)

Loud techno music was heard as the cheers of men and a few woman were heard as on the stage scantily dressed woman were dancing around poles with trained ease and removing articles of clothing as men threw lien at them. Among the crowd Cinder roamed looking for her quarry as she hated coming here at times. She won't deny Nightfall had his… violent moments with her but she cannot deny that unlike his foes or dead allies he constantly goes easy on her. She never could decipher why but that was not her reasons for being here.

This place was a hub for sin, sorrow, and the likes. Despite it being a more adult oriented location with regulation by the Kingdom of Vale it got away with many unsavory things at times to the point it might as well be a legal brothel and not a strip club. It wasn't long until she found her ally as Nightfall was on a lavish sofa with a paid whore in either arm. Decalogue's propped next to him in its sheath as he was in full gear of ebony black armor minus the helmet and cape this time around. Though its original form was outdated thus Nightfall had updated it to his liking.

One stripper served Nightfall a drink in a large mug clearly of an alcoholic origin as he downed it easily before the other one fed him grapes. Once he was fed Cinder finished her approach as the two stripper's one with a Mohawk and the other with face pain both clearly Gyaru's got comfortable and rested on his chest.

"Nightfall." Cinder said as Nightfall glared at him clearly hearing her despite the loud music.

"What is it?" Nightfall asked glaring at Cinder for disturbing him.

"We have an update on the Shadow Stones you had dealt out in Vale." Cinder said to which Nightfall paid attention. "The ones who were sold the stones have been desiring more of it and our dealers are running out of stalk fast." Cinder said to which Nightfall smirked at this.

"Good." Nightfall said as that was his intentions as he glared at Cinder. "Mother may have her plans… but we or I have my own." Nightfall said as he began to get up roughly pushing the whores down to the ground as he walked off.

"Plans?" Cinder asked as Nightfall smirked to this.

"We're about to enter Phase 2 of operation Demon Card." Nightfall said as his shoulder armor had the emblem for Demon Card. But others would recognized it as the ancient crest of King Mantel from centuries prior during the Great War.

Nightfall took the stage causing the strippers to stop as he glared at them all and then slammed Decalogue to the ground hard enough to cause the stage to gain a crater from it. "Listen up scum and worthless pieces of shit! Those of you who acquired Shadow Stones from my dealer's heads up you can have all of it you want by joining Demon Card!" Nightfall roared out as he glared at them as the guys got a bit ticked.

"And if you want to take it from me by force… by my guest." Nightfall said as he shouldered Decalogue's ready for the onslaught.

The men, woman, and criminals in the strip club all charged at Nightfall hoping to use numbers on him but Cinder stayed back. Needless to say by the nights end… the Strip Club was left a bloody mess and those survivors became the first recruits to Demon Card upon realizing their Shadow Stones were useless in the face of Nightfall or were powerless before a Sinclair.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy Glynda Goodwitch combat class)

In a stage two opponents were gathered as the stage was darkened with the only light being the ring they were in. One was Jaune Arc as he had his sword and shield as he looked nervous his opponent was the tall and buff Cardin Winchester as said young man was holding a mace over his shoulder. Jaune was exhausted as Cardin didn't look to be breaking a sweat. Cardin was wearing armor as his combat uniform as it looked heavy but didn't seem to bug him.

Jaune got his footing and charged forward only for Cardin to dodge and swing his mace at Jaune thus knocking his shield out of his hand and sending him flying a bit. Jaune of course got back up before charging again and swinging his sword only for Cardin to block the attack as he smirked.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said as Jaune glared.

"Over my dead-." But Jaune didn't get to finish as Cardin kneed him in the gut knocking Jaune down and causing him to drop his sword as he looked ready to finish it. When Cardin was about to swing his mace onto Jaune the lights came on accompanied by a buzzing sound.

"That's enough." Glynda said before she walked to before the class as Cardin stepped away from Jaune. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped in to the red in a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." Glynda said as Jaune was getting up with Pyrrha looking at him worried for him. "My Arc it's been weeks now please try and refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you when it is appropriate to attack or if it's better to move to a more defensive strategy." Glynda said as Jaune looked at his scroll which showed his Aura was in the red while his teammates had full gauges. "We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a Beowolf would be." Glynda said as Cardin shouldered his mace.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as it was evident he didn't like Jaune.

As class bell rang it was time for lunch, as everyone starting to leave, with Jaune was about to get up, Rey stood over him with a hand out offering to help him up.

"I got it, thank anyways," Jaune said as he did get up on his own and then walk away before everyone came up to their fearless leader as Aster said, "Such rudeness, he could be graceful by your helping him."

"Pride can be ones greatest weapon… but pride is a double edged sword for it may be ones greatest weapon but it is also their greatest weakness." Eboshi said as Vio was confused.

"What the Hell are you saying?" Vio asked as Eboshi then face palmed himself for that one.

"Come on guys I'm starving, and I don't think, Plue will like waiting in the dorm room for much longer." Rey said as this as agreeable.

(Scene Break Lunchroom)

"Ok so this is the 'Rave Codex,' that led you here?" Weiss asked as they arrived early to discuss the Codex.

"Yeah it has more updates to it after I got the Rave of Knowledge during initiation." Rey said as he showed the recent notes of things he managed to decipher.

"Interesting." Blake said as she looked it over as did Eboshi.

"Seems kind of lame." Vio said to which Aster elbowed him for that.

"Pun." Plue called out to which Weiss smiled.

"Oh here is a treat you adorable little Doggy." Weiss gushed giving Plue a piece of candy. The Carrot Nosed Dog happily took it as Ruby had tears in her eyes from jealousy at all the candy Plue got to eat.

"So there are five of them and you already have 2 out of five." Yang said noting the count thus far.

"Yeah." Rey said as they gotten the summarize version of this.

"Well decoding this thing will be a Rey ting because I can't make heads or tails of this." Yang said to which Ruby took the book before Yang threw it.

"Yeah I mean he already has Explosion and Silfarion… that's three out of 10 already. I bet when he wakes up Rune Save it will be even better!" Ruby called out as this surprised everyone.

"Rune Save?" Rey asked as he looked to Ruby who was confused.

"What?" Ruby asked as she looked confused. "Isn't Rune Save a thing… you know the magic sword or the sealing sword?" Ruby asked as Aster spoke next.

"How did you?" Aster asked as Ruby showed the book again.

"It was right here you can't understand it?" Ruby asked as this just got confusing big time for them. "Wait… why is that the only thing I can understand?" Ruby asked as she looked to the book.

"Oh boy." Rey said as Vio looked surprised.

"Ok so Rave of Knowledge and Ruby can now decipher the book bit by bit… neat." Vio said as even Ruby's own teammates were shocked by this small hiccup.

(Later)

After they got their food and some more discussion they left this magic stuff be for now. It was a good thing too since team JNPR arrived and began to eat with them. With three of the newly form team sitting at the same table with our friendly hyperactive teen telling a story.

"So, there we were in the middle of the night," Nora started out.

"It was day," Ren corrected her

"We were surrounded by Ursa." Nora said while telling the tale.

"They were Beowolves" Ren corrected her on this.

"A dozen of them!" Nora continued but Ren had the counter to this.

"Two of them." He corrected again as he leaned in again torts Nora.

"But they were no match for our awesome might," Nora when on with the story ignoring her friend as he try to corrected her the last few times.

"In the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa rugs." Nora finish the story as everyone around started at the girl with Team RAVE doing their own thing, Rey just smile as he ate his food, Vio listened as he laughed even through the story was fake, Aster was reading another book called, 'A few good huntsmen' and Eboshi was just eating his food calmly.

Team RWBY were somewhat In the same boat, as Yang just smile weirdly and Blake read her book, Weiss was doing her nails, and then ruby… was looking at Jaune, seeing him in distress as he played with his food with his fork.

"She been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren told everyone about it as few were paying attention, but for Pyrrha was In the same boat as ruby as she asked him, "Jaune, are you okay?"

Almost everyone took a moment to look over the male blonde resident, even silver look up from his food to see what is going on as Jaune said, "Hu? Oh yeah. Why?"

Ruby took a chance to put in her own two cent as she said, "It's just that you seem a little… not okay."

Jaune just wave is as he drop his fork, "Guys, I'm fine. Serious, look."

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you sense the first week of school." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"Cardin Winchester he just like to mess around practical jokes." Jaune said as Ruby looked at Jaune with a stern look.

"He's a bully." Ruby said as Jaune looked to them.

"Yeah if what he does is jokes then I hate to see what a real bully would do to you." Rey added as Eboshi then out of nowhere caught a tomato and then returned fire. Of course this was a yelp from Cardin as he was hit by the same tomato he threw at Eboshi.

"Oh please name one time he's "bullied," me." Jaune said as the teams had such occasions.

"Like the time he knocked your books out of your hand in the hallway." Ruby began as Pyrrha continued.

"Or he time he activated your shield and got you stuck in the doorway." Pyrrha said as Weiss had another.

"And I had to get you out mind you." Vio added as he looked to Jaune on this.

"Or the time he stuffed you into your rocket locker and sent you flying." Weiss said as Jaune was surprised they saw that.

"Oh come on I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked but Eboshi spoke up.

"I had to look for you for five hours before finding you stuck in a tree again." Eboshi said which caused Jaune to deflate a bit.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said as Aster looked and nodded to this.

"Jaune its nothing to be ashamed of that you need help with a bully but if you keep it to yourself then before you know it nothing will stop Cardin from messing with you." Aster said as Nora then got up as she had an idea.

"Oh we'll break his legs!" Nora called as everyone was shocked.

"Yeah I'll hold him down with my Silver and you can break his legs and his arms!" Vio cheered at the prospect to which Blake smacked him for it.

"Vio calm down." She scolded to which Vio grinned and shrugged.

"Guys really its fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said before a yelp of pain was heard.

"Ow that hurts." Came the Faunus before Eboshi slammed his book shut for he has had enough.

"Excuse me." Eboshi said as he stood up and walked over to where Cardin was.

"Oh dear." Pyrrha said as she knew Eboshi well enough to know he won't take this lying down.

(With Eboshi)

Eboshi was soon upon Cardin before he taped his shoulder. "What do you want?" HE asked not letting go before Eboshi grabbed Cardin and tossed him to the trash with trained ease.

"That was a warning shot leave her alone and be sure to take out the trash or else." Eboshi said as Cardin saw what Eboshi mean calling him trash like that.

"Get him!" Cardin roared out before he and his team charged at Eboshi. Eboshi sighed and calmly began to bob and weave around Team CRDL's poor excuses for attacks as it was clear Eboshi had the upper hand in all of this.

Eboshi then proceeded to go for nerve blows as he simply used the tips of his fingers for this attack. It wasn't long until CRDL was on the floor again. But as they got back up they noted parts of their bodies were numb as they began to panic for a bit.

"You have five second to run… the numbed limbs will be moving again in about an hour each if it goes on longer I suggest seeking medical aid." Eboshi warned as that was all the team needed to run for it.

"You animals deserve each other!" Cardin called out only for Vio to throw an apple at the fleeing Cardin Winchester.

"Are you well?" Eboshi asked turning his attention over to the Rabbit Faunus.

"Thanks but you shouldn't have done that now they'll go after you." The girl said as Eboshi looked calm about this.

"You should stand up for yourself and rely on your teammates that way they'll leave you alone." Eboshi said as she looked shocked to hear this.

"But the Faunus are already getting a bad name because of the White Fang I don't want to add to that discrimination." She said before Eboshi sighed in response.

"It is your choice just know you have those who will stand by you, regardless if they are human or Faunus." Eboshi said before taking his leave of the girl.

(Back with the group)

Jaune had left but the group saw the whole thing after Jaune left. "I'm up for breaking his legs." Rey said as even Plue agreed on this path.

"I agree I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said as she glared at Cardin for what he was doing.

"He's not the only one." Blake said to which Eboshi after he returned took note of.

"We are like minded then." Eboshi said as he sat down and began to eat his food calmly.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said as she rested her head on her hand.

"You have no idea." Aster agreed as he hated to admit it but Faunus who he managed to become friends with always get stigmatized seeing as he was a runaway Schnee.

But nearby as Jaune walked away he was unaware of Cardin who was looking at him and grinning maliciously no doubt seeing he had his pray/victim to do with as he pleased.

(Scene Break Nightfall)

Nightfall was glaring at a White Fang mask as he added it to the pile of others that had blood dripping from it. If you looked closer you'd see some of them were severed heads as they had to bail the strip club before the authorities arrived. "So Operation Demon Card is done?" Cinder asked as she sat on a crate glaring at Nightfall after he had caused another scene.

"Hardly it's, only just begun." Nightfall said while Cinder glared at who she considered an 'overgrown man child,' with how Salem constantly coddles him. Cinder had seen what Nightfall does and knew he killed and murdered without remorse. Salem favored her child above all of them and despite the times Nightfall could be for lack of better terms… abusive out of all of them Nightfall treated her with some form of respect as a half-maiden. His words and every action with her pointed to a hidden venom to her that didn't start till after their attack on Amber Autumn. Before he just looked to her like either an annoyance, a gnat, or just plain out didn't even exist here.

After she acquired half of the power he began to treat her with a bit more respect but not out of fear or of her power. But more along the lines of a form of some sort of nostalgia. Could she not have been the first Maiden Nightfall had met. She remembered him holding back on Amber despite what their task demanded so she wondered if Nightfall even had some sort of humanity in him.

But regardless Cinder had to be careful around him at least until the plan reaches fruition. Nightfall wanted something from here and Cinder needed the Relic hidden in Beacon. Thus upon Salem's orders they had to work together. But it didn't mean Cinder had to like it in any way. But as Nightfall went about their plans Cinder began to worry at the young man's mental state. And with it a concern for him she didn't even recognize as hers.

(Scene Break Beacon History Class)

Jaune is found in class with the rest of his team as he was snoozing away on his desk uninformed and not paying attention. Rey luckily was permitted to bring Plue with him to class but any problems the Carrot Nosed Dog caused was on his head. Which wasn't much since it seems Dr. Oobleck their teacher right now had taken every opportunity to study the Carrot Nosed Dog in question.

The Teacher was zooming past everyone as Rey was half way falling asleep while Aster and Eboshi calmly took notes. Violet on the other hands was already passed out with his head on the desk and a snot bubble inflating and deflating with his snoring. "This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He said before taking a swing of his coffee from his thermos.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked looking to the class to which Eboshi did a so/so gesture with his hand while many Faunus Students rose their hands in response to this question.

Oobleck clicked his tongue. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He sees a hand is raised that belonged to Weiss that was closely followed by her brother Aster. "Yes?" Oobleck asked as he gestured to Weiss.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered to which Aster conceded defeat on that one.

Oobleck nods with a smile. "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The Professor asked while he looked to his class.

Unseen by the professor, Cardin; flicked a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up. Jaune grumbles as he whips his head to face Cardin. "Hey!" He yelped after getting hit by the paper football.

Oobleck zoomed over into Jaune's face. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked to which Rey saw how this will end to which Aster was ready to answer at a moment's notice.

Jaune sweat drops. "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." He looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff…" Jaune trailed off while Pyrrha made motions of binoculars but was in fact trying to motion for night vision. "Uhh... Binoculars!" Jaune answered while looking quite pleased about it.

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck back at the front of the class sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. Eboshi meanwhile glared before he took out an eraser and took aim with it. Once he did he launched it with enough force that once it hit Cardin he cried out while falling off his chair.

This got some more laughter but as Cardin got up and glared at Eboshi the Champion Martial Artist glared at Eboshi before flexing his hands causing them to crack and his claws to extend and in turn Cardin to ease up away from Eboshi. "Very funny, Mr. Arc!" Oobleck said seeing more to this than meets the eye. He then turned over to Cardin hoping his will have the correct answer. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said as he zoomed behind his desk.

Cardin cleared his throat. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked shooting a spiteful glance.

Cardin mocked Pyrrha's glare. "What? You got a problem?" He asked as Rey smirked to this.

"Nah just the fact you seem to have one of three problems. Your brain is still in the cavemen era, you have a little girl inside dying to come out but afraid of how others would react, or you have a tiny weaner." Rey said to which Aster spike up next.

"And that was from a psychiatrist study of your sort." Aster replied to which Oobleck had to give those guys credit on that.

"Why you." Cardin began but it was then Pyrrha who spoke up.

Pyrrha shook her head. "Before we have an incident, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said to which Blake responded to this.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake said as she turned over to Cardin with Eboshi smirking a bit.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Eboshi added as that was a point for the Faunus back home.

Oobleck saw as Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck said while Jaune was snickering at Cardin's plight. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." The Hyperactive Teacher takes yet another sip of his coffee.

Jaune slumped into his seat with his shoulders slumping. "Oohhhh..." Jaune whined knowing he was in the host seat also.

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck said as he had to continue class after all.

(Later after Class ended)

When the lesson ended for the day, Pyrrha, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said as the duo look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys. Ren and Nora then took their leave no doubt to get to dinner and then to bed.

"You two have been struggling in my class sense day 1, now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is." Ooblek began before drinking his coffee before placing it on his desk. "It stops now. You worked hard to gain entrance into the school and we only accept the best of the best so I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen and if you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it." Ooblek said in an ominous way. "Review pages 51-91 I want an essay on my desk by next class now." He continued before taking a sip of his coffee. "Run along." He finished before he vanished in speed that would give Ruby a run for her money.

Jaune was the first to exit the classroom followed by Cardin who pushed him down and smirked causing Pyrrah to walk to him. Pyrrah helped Jaune up before speaking. "You know I will break his legs." Pyrrah said as Jaune then sighed. Pyrrah then got an idea before speaking. "I have an idea." She began as she raised her right index finger. "Here come with me." Pyrrah said before taking Jaune's hand and running off.

(Later on the Dorm roof)

The duo arrived at the roof of the dorms as it was night and you could get a clear view of Beacon.

"Pyrrah I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not that depressed I can always be a farmer or something." Jaune said as he looked down to the ground which caused Pyrrah to freak out.

"NO!" She yelled before pushing Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here." Pyrrah said at Jaune. "Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters so I wanna help you." Pyrrah said as Jaune looked to her.

"What?" Jaune asked as he was shocked.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrah said as Jaune looked.

"You think I need help?" He asked solemnly as he scratched the back of his head.

Pyrrah seeing that what she said made him feel bad about himself quickly tried to fix this. "No, no that's not what I meant." Pyrrah said as Jaune looked to her.

"But you just said it." Jaune aid as Pyrrah looked.

"Jaune everybody needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you're capable of." Pyrrah said as Jaune then turned around before speaking.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here." Jaune said as he began to reveal the truth to Pyrrha

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do!" Pyrrha said as Jaune got angry turned around and glared.

"No I don't." He began as his voice tone was raised a bit before regaining his cool. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He finally admitted before turning around.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked worried Jaune may have done something to get into Beacon.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, and I didn't earn my spot in this academy." He began before turning to her. "I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune said as Pyrrah was shocked.

"What? But why?" Pyrrah asked as Jaune looked.

"Because this is what I always wanted to be." Jaune began before turning around again. "My dad, my grandfather, and his father before him were all Warriors; they were all heroes. I… I wanted to be one too." Jaune finished as he had a lot to live up to and aimed high, yet it didn't change the fact he lied on his transcript. "I was just never good enough." Jaune said as that was always a problem with him in his life.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrah said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I wanna be the hero!" Jaune called out after forcing Pyrrha's and off him.

"Jaune." Pyrrah tried but Jaune wasn't done.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own then what good am I?" Jaune asked as he let out years of pent up emotions, anger, and frustration out. Pyrrah tried to approach Jaune, but Jaune stepped away from the touch. "Just leave me alone, ok." Jaune said as Pyrrah looked sad.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrah said before walking away as her hands were together in a sad motion.

Once Pyrrah was gone Cardin appeared as he climbed to the roof. "Oh Jaune." Cardin began caching Jaune's attention.

"Cardin?!" He called shocked to see him here.

"I couldn't help but over hear you two from my dorm room." Cardin began as he then crossed his arms. "So you sneak into Beacon, I gotta say Jaune I never expected you to be such a rebel." Cardin said while crossing his arms with a smirk as now Jaune was his to mess with considering Cardin has material to blackmail Jaune with now.

"Please! Cardin, please, don't tell anyone." Jaune begged knowing full well he was now in a very bad spot.

"Jaune! Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Cardin assured but the tone he used said otherwise. They weren't friends in fact Jaune was basically Cardin's bitch.

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune asked not liking where this was going.

Cardin then got Jaune into a headlock as Jaune struggled in turn. "Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy!" Cardin assured once more but what he meant was that so long as Jaune does as Cardin says Jaune's dirty little secret won't be reaching any ones ears. "And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin said as there was the threat. Long story short Jaune does as he's told, and Cardin wont rat out his dirty little secret all the while suffocating Jaune a bit in the headlock while the boy hacked and gasped for air.

Once Cardin let go of Jaune he fell to the ground coughing while the air flow was restored to his lungs. "That being said… I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today." Cardin began before kneeling down to Jaune's level a bit. "Think you can take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin asked ruffling up Jaune's hair a bit. When Jaune did not respond Cardin smirked seeing he had him right where he wanted him. "That's what I thought." Cardin said before he began to walk away. "Don't worry Jaune; your secret's safe with me." Cardin said as he climbed down the ledge and back to his dorm room.

"Oh no…" Jaune said realizing how fucked he really was.

"Having some trouble there?" Came a new voice as Jaune was wide eyed and saw a man in a cloak and hood sitting on a box of sorts.

"Where did you come from?!" He asked in shock as the man then made a shush gesture.

"Don't worry I overheard your situation and I'm here to help." The mysterious yet shady man said with a smile.

"Ok how?" Jaune asked to which the man responded by getting up and moving the box forward.

"With these." The man said before opening it revealing an ominous glow inside. Jaune walked forward and looked at them and in turn saw spheres of sorts. All of which had a dark aura to them. They oddly enough reminded Jaune of Dust Crystals but something wasn't right about them. Then again they seem to be calling to him with a sort of allure to them. "These my friends are Shadow Stones a new form of Dust created by a friend who wishes to remain unknown for the time being." He said while Jaune looked to them.

"What… do they do?" Jaune asked to which the man smiled.

"Each of these Stones are imbued with an ability unique to them. Instead of being used as ammunition they are equipped to your weapons and armor granting you who would wield it incredible power." The man said selling it off to Jaune. "See I'm a dealer for these things and I need to show my product is top notch." The man said to which Jaune looked away.

"I… I don't have any cash on me." Jaune said to which the man laughed it off.

"No need first time buyers get it for free, second time buyers and after that can buy them or their money back while getting to keep the stone they purchases." The dealer said not afraid of losing profit or money.

"It almost sounds too good to be true." Jaune said as he looked to the stone as the man then took one out.

"Don't worry you can easily pass these off as a semblance and no one would be the wiser. Go ahead take it first time buyer gets it for free after all." The man said to which Jaune hesitantly took it.

Once he did he was wide eyed at a small pulse as he looked to the stone and was nearly grinning at it. "What is this one?" Jaune asked as the man smiled.

"It's called Aura Reach its allows you to use Aura like arms to grab and attack things if you ever seen Elfen Lied it's a proper comparison add in a mix of elements and you are a man with more arms then you know what to do with." The dealer said as Jaune then grinned as he looked at this.

"I'll take it." Jaune said unaware of the dark power he just allowed into himself.

"Good then have fun I must be off since I'm not supposed to be here." The man said before taking his product and vanishing off the roof.

(Scene Break the next day Beacon Cafeteria)

Team CRDL were hanging around at their table ready for another day at Beacon. They threw some stuff at some passing by Faunus while basically being the top dogs as bullies. That was until Jaune walked to them calmly and so the more sensitive of this acting out of character somehow. "Hey Jauney finished my reading yet?" Cardin greeted offlay chummy noting Jaune holding the books.

"No… actually we'll be having a change of plans… buddy." Jaune said before grabbing Cardin his the scuff of his shirt and to everyone's shock tossed him across the table.

Cardin cried out in shock as he went flying before he landed on another table forcing the students to run for it. "Why you." Cardin began as he get up only to be slammed down by an invisible force. Before anyone else could react considering how empty the cafeteria was in the morning Jaune used the Shadow Stone's power and sent attacks at each of the members of Team CRDL.

"Here's how this is going to work from now on. Instead of me doing stuff for you, you will do stuff for me or else." Jaune said walking over to Cardin while his teammates attacked but were knocked back by the invisible arms coming from his back that had gained elemental power to do more damage.

"You have nothing to threaten me with! One word from me and it's the first airship out of beacon for you." Cardin yelled back only to be grabbed by the arms and slammed into the wall. The arms then pulled Jaune to Cardin's location as he smirked at him.

"Go ahead Cardin I dare you." Jaune threatened as Cardin saw this wasn't Jaune as the blond shrimp was acting completely out of character here. "Because if I'm out of Beacon then CRLD is out of life." Jaune threatened as the arms then grabbed a piece of metal from the wall and forced it off. "Because before I leave CRLD will be victims of a horrible accident or murder whichever comes first. Torn to shreds when they were screwing around and caused the ceiling to cave in on them and crush and maim them. It will be like a horrible blood soaked accident and while I leave scot free you on the other hand will be the laughing stalk of Beacon the big tough guy done in by a cruel twist of fate." Jaune threatened to which Cardin gulped to this and nodded in turn.

"So what was that about me doing the reading for you?" Jaune asked as he began to apply pressure to Cardin's neck.

"Um sorry you misheard me. I said I'll handle my own… and your… and your… teammates." Cardin struggled only for Jaune to let him go.

"Just mine will do Cardin my boy." Jaune said dusting his hands a bit. "Oh and make sure to site your sources on the reading ok." Jaune said walking away as he headed out a bit.

As Jaune walked away everyone was shocked wondering what Jaune did to get Cardin to back off and with such a semblance to boot. Unaware Rey had saw the whole thing but was shocked as Plue seemed to be on edge now.

(Later with Jaune)

Jaune breathed out as he smiled a big grin as people stepped aside already hearing what he did to CRDL as Jaune smirked a bit and tossed the Shadow Stone up and caught it on the return. "Damn this thing is amazing." Jaune commented as he admired his new stone as he had plans to attack it to his armor. For once Jaune was the hero by starting small and taking out a group of bullies and making them his bitches now.

But unaware to the Knight the minute he started using the Shadow Stone it began to seep its darkness into him. He now had a taste and Jaune wanted to use more of that power now. A Stone like that was impossible to come by and he was lucky to find a dealer for it when he did. From now on Jaune knew things would be looking his way but like that White Fang it won't be out of respect… but out of fear. After all you either die the hero or live long enough to become the villain.

(With Ozpin)

"Oh dear." Ozpin said realizing what had just happened after viewing the footage. Ozpin knew a Shadow Stone when he saw one and knew Rey may be in for a fight considering he had only recently awoken Silfarion's power. Ozpin knew from experience for a Stone like that to get to the stone you need to get through those arms and by the looks of it they can touch you but you can't touch them. In any sense Ozpin already knew Rune Save, the Sealing Sword, would be need and considering Rey had acquired the Rave of Knowledge it shouldn't be long until he awakens the 4th form of the Ten Commandments Sword.

But the question was if Rey was even aware of the Shadow Stones through the Rave Codex considering he was trying to decipher it even now. For now Ozpin had to have a bit of faith but even then he was still considering the possibility of bringing Rey into his inner circle. For now he must wait till the time was right and observe for now.

(Meanwhile with Nightfall)

Nightfall was at an old rundown Bar as he toom a swing of his beer. His free hand was holding Decalogue as it held a scared man at blade point while he drank. "You know its hard for me to find a Bar like this." Nightfall began as he drank despite being under age while nearby a girl around his age was tied up, gagged, and scared beyond belief. "I need a place to set up shop for Demon Card and this was on the list for possible hideouts... but alas it was occupied." Nightfall said as he pushed the blade closer so the point was touching skin.

"P-Please just take what you want and leave us alone." The man said as Nightfall then began to eye the scared girl. Living with his mother for many centuries with barely any contact with the rest of Remnant as he aged slower made him curious on the farer gender. He often wondered if there was more to them and so far they had been quiet pleasurable both paid for and forced.

"Hmm ok." Nightfall said as he would do just that. "What I want is your life." Nightfall said before he ran the man though causing him to yell out in pain as the gorl screamed in horror for her father. "And your daughter." Nightfall added before pulling his sword out of the man allowing him to fall to the floor dying.

Nightfall then began to walk to the girl as she tried to move and run but her fear and the facts ahe was restrained kept her grounded. Nightfall's armor then came undone as the girl was wide eyed by this and knew where this was going. "Light... what a disgusting thing I'll show you the beauty of Darkness." Nightfall said as the girl was wide eyed by this.

All that was heard after that was the girl yelling as Nightfall did unspeakable things to her.

(Later)

The room was Darkened as Nightfall had his armor again. nearby the girl was wide eyed with red puffy eyes from tears as she laid their naked next to her dead father as Nightfall was drawing something on the floor and walls.

As Nightfall stood there he had the TV on as it reported his other works. As he drew he had used his hands to do the wall art and his feet yo do the floor art using the blood of the father and virgin girl to do it... or at least former virgin.

"In other news the Gentleman's Club known as Club Eden became rhe scene of a violent massacre in recent days all of which a satanic Pentagram was drawn on the wall and carved into the victims." Cyral said as she reported the news. "This massacre is rumored to be the work of a serial killer and seriel rapist simply called, Satan who continues to elude authorities." She explained while Nightfall kept working. "We have invited noted Criminal Psychologist, Corvus Blanc, to the studio to at least explain why someone anyone would commit such violent and heinous acts." explained Cyral before Nightfall turned off the TV clearly annoyed by it.

Nightfall growled at how these modern humans try to analyze him in some eay. He knew what he was because his mother had told him. His father only proved that truth nearly a century prior when Mantel fell. Did he enjoy killing... no only when the victim makes it entertaining for him. Nightfall liked causing chaos and the acts of rape and murder was just pieces of the greater chaos.

His mother wants him to return the world toto its true form so that is what he shall do. Doesn't mean he cant have fun on the way. "Hey girl." Nightfall called as the girl's eyes rolled over to Nightfall. "Your dying right that injury I gave ya during sex says so." Nightfall said as the girl had a huge injury on her chest from Decalogues.

"It was pleasurable in a morbid sense but you could have lived if you didnt annoy me with your struggling." Nightfall said as he finished up his art before walking over to the girl. But tell you what I wont let you die at least until you climax when you do then you can die ok." Nightfall said before he manipulated her aura as she began to moan and cry out both in forced pleasure and pain.

"Please stop... I dont wanna die please stop this." She begged while tears streamed out.

"Hey I'm giving you mercy here. Pleasure before death at the very least tey to enjoy it." Nightfall said as being alive for so long he learned how to manipulate the Aura's of others to the point he can take away the Semblance of others.

"No... I'm... no stop... I'm... Gauh!" She cried out before her felt the moistness between her legs flood before she began to fell weak.

"There... now you can die." Nightfall said before walking away as soon the gorl gasped before going limp dead.

As he walked out he was met with Cinder who glared at him but Nightfall ignored her. Cinder saw it though the way he was acting it was like a child crying for attention and he was getting it. Nightfall Cinder could tell he relished in this but noted it was almost like he was trying to get someone else to pay attention to his actions.

"Let me know when the police arrive here I wanna make this place another example." Nightfall said fondling the Sinclair's Heart around his neck. This place will be just another crater once he was done with it.

"Ok..." Cinser said but inside she wondered a stray tought not her own.

'Big Brother what jas happened to you?' a new voice spoke inside Cinder causing her to go wide eyed. But qs fast as it came it was gone as Cinder rubbed her eyes a bit hating to admit it but chalked it up as stress.

'Focus on the task and let Nightfall do his tasks.' Cinder thought before following after him.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well took me forever but it's finally ready so enjoy.


	13. Chapter 8 Shadow Stones of Forever Falls

Beacons RAVE Hunters

ESKK: Yeah a new chapter at long last sorry for taking so long folks. Anyway let's begin this story shall we.

(Start Beacon)

Beacon has been going through some changes with the student body. Nothing like expulsion or suspension yet more along the lines of change on the dynamic of the students. Before Team CRDL was the de-facto bullies of the school targeting Faunus and weaker students. But that all chance when said weaker student completely dominated CRDL and changed the rules. It seems that ever since Jaune gave all of Team CRDL a royal beat down he, had gone through some changes and not for the better.

For starters it seems he was now making CRDL's life hell turning from their victim into their bully. Now most people would thing CRDL had it coming at least until it came to other subjects. While Jaune has become successful in his combat courses it seems he's taking to making others do his homework for him so he can pass. He even threatened a few students to do it holding the fact he stopped CRDL's reign of terror over their heads to make them do it. His personality had taken a 160 as he was devolving into something vile amongst his peers.

No one knew why and some teachers assumed Jaune had enough of CRDL's hazing and had finally snapped and grew a backbone for it. What none of them realized is that it was all thanks to a little dark friend of his giving him an edge over everyone in the school. Currently Weiss was walking down the hall heading to her dorm as she had mused over Jaune's changes and one would think she would be drawn to it. On the contrary she was even more revolted of Jaune because his actions was turning him to be too much like her own father.

As much as she hated to admit it her brother made the right call when he left home all those years ago. It actually made her wonder what would have happened if she had gone with him that fateful day. None the less she had homework to do so as she walked down the halls of the dorm she of course saw Jaune leaning on the wall tinkering with his scroll. She ignored him of course as she went down the hall only to be stopped by him.

"Hey Weiss wait up!" Jaune called out as he looked to Weiss.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked glaring at Jaune.

"I'll be quick you me dinner wear something pretty." Jaune said as Weiss glared at the Fallen Knight.

"Not happening." Weiss said before walking away only to gasp when she felt him grab her arm.

"I wasn't asking." Jaune said as it seems his entire demeanor was changing further to which Weiss glared.

"Let go Jaune I'm not interested." Weiss argued but it seems Weiss was dealing with someone who wasn't taking no for an answer anymore.

"Oh trust me you will be." Jaune said as Weiss didn't like how he said that and began to struggle to get free surprised how he had become unnaturally strong.

"I said no Jaune!" Weiss yelled only to find herself pinned to the wall by Jaune who smirked to her.

"Come on Snow Angel how about a kiss from you see if the Icey heart can melt to a tough guy." Jaune said as Weiss began to hit him only for him to pull closer.

"Let go of me! I said let go!" Weiss yelled cursing herself for not having her weapon on hand.

"And why would I do that afraid people will find us out?" Jaune teased as he then began to grope her making Weiss go wide eyed in horror.

"Jaune unhand me right now or so help me!" Weiss yelled as she didn't want it to have to come to this but Jaune was leaving her no choice.

"Oh I will help you I'll help you cut loose and unwind." Jaune said and in turn Weiss glared at him and summoned her glyphs. But then to her shock those Aura hands shout out from Jaune and met her Glyphs head on keeping them at bay while more arms came out to roam her body.

"N-no." Weiss cried out as Jaune was crossing a line he should not cross.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it." Jaune said only for a new voice to be heard.

"Jaune Arc let her go!" Came the voice of Aster as he came in with a drop kick to Jaune's face who did not see it coming. Jaune cried out to it as he fell to the ground allowing Weiss to fall to her knees hugging herself at what nearly happened.

"What the Hell Jaune have you lost your mind?" Yang asked as she glared at Jaune who glared back at her.

"Yeah what were you thinking?!" Vio asked as he saw what Jaune was doing who didn't even bother.

"Taking what I want… I mean the heroes always get what they want for their deeds right?" Jaune asked thinking he was honestly the hero here.

"What you did there wasn't very heroic Jaune." Rey said as he glared at the knight.

"Puuun." Plue agreed as he was standing next to Rey while eating a large lollipop.

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby asked as she looked to Weiss who nodded while Aster held his sister close.

Jaune glared and looked ready to attack only for a hand to grab his shoulder. He looked and saw Eboshi there glaring at him. "I suggest you walk away you are outnumbered here." Eboshi glared to which Jaune conceded defeat for now.

"Fine." Jaune said as he freed his shoulder and began to walk away as he even passed Blake who looked ready to beat him down herself for what he nearly did.

(Later RWBY Dorm)

"What had gotten into him?!" Yang yelled as she was pasting back and forth while Ruby was sitting next to Weiss on the bed. "I mean he KO's CRDL and now he thinks he owns the school!" Yang yelled as she was raging as even her eyes were burning red.

"We should report him to Glynda this has gone on long enough." Aster said as he knew Glynda or even Ozpin needed to be let known of what had occurred.

"I'm sure Jaune has an explanation for this." Ruby said trying to defend her friend being naïve here didn't truly understand the implications of what Jaune had nearly done. "I mean he's our friend he wouldn't do something that bad." Ruby said to which Blake spoke up.

"Was… Ruby, he was our friend, past tense." Blake said as he may have been their friend but what he nearly did to Weiss was crossing a line.

"I agree the boy has lost himself it's better to cut the rot before its left to fester." Eboshi said from his spot as he leaned against the wall.

"Come on guys its Jaune we're talking about." Ruby said as Rey was oddly silent. "Rey back me up." Ruby said as Rey was on the desk reading the Book of Rave trying to translate it.

"Ruby." Rey began looking away before looking to her. "Jaune may have been a good guy to start off but either at the time he was faking it which seems unlikely, he's changed for the worse, or something in the school brought out what's always had been there." Rey said surprising Ruby to no end. "He may have been our friend but right now he's becoming no better than a bully himself and what just happened crossed a line we need to let the professor know about this." Rey said as Ruby was horrified by this.

"Look we should at least wait until after the fieldtrip maybe we can reason with him and figure out what's wrong so we can help him." Ruby said as this caused Yang to sigh. "Please." Ruby begged and in turn Yang's eyes went back to being their violet color.

"Fine." Yang began with a scowl. "But if he tries anything to any of you I don't care who he is or was he's going down." Yang said as Weiss was luckily calmed down thankful for her friends concern for her. But the fact it came so close to happening from someone whom they thought couldn't hurt a fly was a frightening thought amongst them.

But Rey wasn't convinced as he felt something was very wrong with Jaune. In fact he wagered his team may have noticed it as well. Maybe the Rave Tome can explain better as to what is going on with Jaune. But it was unlikely since the books translations are still a bit sketchy at best. But in the end it was worth a shot to look into it. Who knows it may even have a cure to what is going on with Jaune right now.

(Later with Jaune)

"Hey Cardin." Jaune was heard as he was on his scroll. "Thanks for doing my homework for me glad to see you're improving." Jaune taunted as he spoke to Cardin. "Anyway I need a favor I'll need you and your team to get me some Rapier Wasps and make sure they're stingers are nice and pointy. I need them for a… project." Jaune said as he spoke onto his scroll. "Have them ready by the field trip… or we're going to have problems." Jaune warned to which he got a reply for Jaune. "Good see ya." Jaune said before hanging up.

He then smirked and took out the Shadow Stone the dealer gave him. "Jeez you really have been the best thing that happened to me." Jaune said as he then gave it a glare. "Now if only everyone acknowledged that." Jaune said with a growl while glaring at the stone. "I am the hero why shouldn't I get the girl." Jaune growled as he then looked to the side.

"Her teammates are the problem." Jaune said to himself as he looked to the Shadow Stone which began to darkened a bit. "Yeah they get in my way their just as bad as the Cardin and his goon squad." Jaune said as he began to gain a sinister grin. "I'll move them out of the way the hero deserves everything so why shouldn't I have my own little harem of defeated foes who stand in the hero's way?" Jaune said as his thoughts began to take a darker turn as it was clear the Shadow Stone was warping Jaune's mind and beliefs. But also subtly it was drawing out something that was already there to begin with.

(Back with Nightfall)

Nightfall was in a large throne like chair with woman rubbing up to him. Whores by the looks of it judging by their cheap makeup and their erotic tattooed bodies. Decalogue rested not too far from him as he sat in his throne like a vile overlord of sorts. He had currently taken up base in a penthouse as his criminal organization was growing by the day. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with armor of ebony black over it and greaves of the same black form as the armor.

Around his shoulder was a fur lined cape as his shirt, gauntlet, and upper armor was scattered across the room that glowed with a neon lights. The two girls in question looked like they had been driven to exhaustion as Nightfall was resting a bit with his hand close to Decalogue. Just then the door opened and in came Cinder who covered her nose in disgust to the smell of sex, cheap wine, and whatever smells she could not pinpoint. As she walked in she looked to Nightfall and saw him open his eyes to glare at her.

"What do you want?" Nightfall asked as he glared at Cinder.

"Well I had to say it but it seems your Operation Demon Card is going well." Cinder said as she didn't think it was possible. "So far we've gotten enough of a force to help with Dust Robberies and with you supplying them with Shadow Stones I'd say the grand plan is moving swimmingly." Cinder said as Nightfall glared at her.

"And?" Nightfall asked as he glared at Cinder as his eyes drifted down to her body.

"You should really consider Lieutenants to serve as your enforcers and such." Cinder said as Nightfall glared at her.

"I have a few in mind none of which I'm not keen on sharing." Nightfall said as he glared at Cinder's body wondering what she was hiding under it.

Cinder had taken note of this and knew when Nightfall made that looked he found something of interest in the body of another. In which Cinder planned to get out of this room as fast as possible knowing how Dark Runesave could seal her magic and aura leaving her at Nightfall's mercy.

"Ok then I'll take my leave." Cinder said as she began to exit the room. But when she did on the other side was another girl no doubt chosen by Nightfall. But what shocked and scared Cinder was that this girl had a bit of a semblance to herself mainly with the hair and eyes. Cinder kept her composure and stepped aside. "He's all yours." Cinder said as the girl nodded walked passed Cinder.

Once Cinder closed the door she sighed letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding before getting a stone cold look. "That disgusting bastard." Cinder said as she knew Nightfall was a psychopath as she wondered how many woman were possibly knocked up by now seeing as Nightfall isn't one to use protection or treat his woman well when he has his way with them. Cinder began to take her leave and start heading out to get there plans fine-tuned and pick up a needed virus from Watts.

(Scene Break The next Day)

Rey was called early morning up to the head masters office. The fieldtrip to Forever Falls was today but Ozpin needed to speak with him urgently. As he rode the elevator lift upward he began to wonder what had gotten into Jaune as of late. It's like he's pulled a total 180 after Professor Oobleck had him and Cardin stay after class to speak with them. Even Pyrrha didn't know what had gotten into Jaune but whatever it was it was making him walk down a dark self-destructive path.

Plue of course was right next to Rey as they rode up the elevator as Plue then looked to Rey. "Puun." Plue said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah I'm worried about him also." Rey confessed as he knew Jaune was a good kid deep down but something was seriously wrong with the knight. Just then the elevator dinged for Rey and in turn the doors opened to let Rey into Ozpin's office.

Ozpin took note of Rey as he walked in with Plue every loyally by his side. "Ah Mr. Raiden." Ozpin greeted the young Rave Master. "Please have a seat." Ozpin said gesturing to the chair in which Rey sat down on. "Now I'm sure you curious as to why I called you here." Ozpin said as Rey nodded to him.

"Yes sir." Rey acknowledged as he was wondering if he was in trouble or something.

"Well I know it may not have much to do with you but the reason I called you here is because of the statues of Mr. Arc." Ozpins aid as he looked to Rey. It hadn't escaped his notice that Jaune had taken a darker path as of late. It was almost like he was possessed to which Ozpin knew exactly why. After all the signs were there change in behavior, an unpresented new ability that grants a boost in power, and his more volatile outbursts. Ozpin knew Jaune was under the influence of a Shadow Stone and thankfully it wasn't a Sinclair.

If Jaune had somehow acquired a Sinclair Shadow Stone the Grimm would be drawn to it like moths to a flame. Unlike other Shadow Stones the Sinclair is the largest Grimm attractive force on Remnant. Not even the Relics can attract the amount of Grimm a single Sinclair can do. Outside of the hands of the Shadow Master the Sinclair if ever located would draw in the Grimm. Before it's located though the guardian must be defeated and even more so the Sinclair Stone had to be aroused from its long slumber. Ozpin knew Rey was his successor as the Rave Master and as his predecessor he had to guide him to the best of his abilities.

"Do you know what's going on with Jaune?" Rey asked as he looked to Ozpin.

"I have a few theories." Ozpin said as he looked to the side a bit. "Tell me the book you are deciphering did it by chance mention about the existence of a Stone similar to the, Rave Stones?" Ozpin asked as he knew he had to get this out of the way without outright revealing who he was. Ozpin had been considering Rey to join his inner circle but the question was his age and maturity and if he was ready to enter a bigger world then what he already knows.

"A bit but what I could figure out was very vague. It talked about some Mother Stone of darkness and how it spawned offspring to carry out its bidding." Rey said as he looked to Ozpin who nodded in understanding.

"The Mother Stone of Darkness is called the Sinclair." Ozpin began as he looked to Rey. "The offspring it spoke off are lesser offshoots of it called Shadow Stones." Ozpin explained as Rey was curious now. "Now much is truly known about the Sinclair except that it seeks absolute destruction of all life, man, woman, child, and even animals and plants." Ozpin informed Rey as he paid close attention. "The Sinclair though have not been seen for a great deal of time but so long as it exists its offspring the Shadow Stones will always continue to exist carrying out its will." Ozpin said as he then looked to Plue who was oddly silent during this explanation from Ozpin.

"Are you saying there is a chance Jaune may have a Shadow Stone on him?" Rey asked as he never faced off against a Shadow Stone at least he was sure he never face one.

"It's very likely the signs are there but the main factor is the stone itself its normally a dark violet color and can be passed off as jewelry at times." Ozpin said as Rey paid attention to Ozpin. "Has Jaune acquired such an item at any point in time?" Ozpin asked as Rey had to really think about that question.

"Well…" Rey began before he remembered the day after Oobleck's class. Jaune walked in with a pear grafted into his armor matching the description Ozpin had given Rey. "Oh no." Rey gasped realizing what was going on with his friend.

"It would seem Mr. Arc had acquired something of a catalyst to his recent behavior, and I fear it may only get worse from here." Ozpin said as Rey knew enough about cursed artifacts from movies to know what it would, may, and will do to Jaune if it's not dealt with and properly destroyed.

"I need to go." Rey said as he shot up knowing Jaune and in turn both his teammates, Jaune's teammates, and Team RWBY were all in danger.

"Mr. Raiden!" Ozpin called as Rey stopped to look at him. "A word of advice, that sword and Plue's nose seem to cause some damage to certain Dust Crystals… do be mindful of that." Ozpin said as Rey looked to him in confusion before it hit him.

"Thank you Professor I'll be sure to remember that." Rey said before he headed off to catch up with the field trip to Forever Falls for Professor Peach headed by Professor Goodwitch.

(Meanwhile with Nightfall's group)

Nightfall was in a darkened room with only a low light as he sat there with Cinder who had a drink in her hand. She didn't like this Nightfall was being oddly calm and that was what worried her. Between Nightfall and Tyrian Cinder would have preferred to try her luck with Tyrian. Nightfall is Salem's son after all but what made it bad was the fact he had been with her longer than any of them. Evan Watts the oldest one to join Salem commented that Nightfall had been here first.

Watts often commented in passing that the boy was disturbed if he's night fighting and killing something, he's pillaging and raping, and if he's not doing those he's in his darkened room. It was as if he lived off the shadows as his pale skin was evident to lack of sunlight. "You have a question." Nightfall began as he glared at Cinder who jumped in her seat a bit. "Ask it." Nightfall said as he glared at her wanting to cut to the chase.

"That boy Jaune Arc… why did you have a dealer give him a Shadow Stone?" Cinder asked as Nightfall glared at him. "Even with a low ranking one he shouldn't have taken such a turn in his personality this quickly." Cinder said as Nightfall then smirked to her.

"A good question the answer is simple, the Shadow Stone doesn't always corrupts people otherwise we'd have very little progress with them… no the Shadow Stones do more they draw out things that were always inside us things we don't want to acknowledge in our lives. Some would call these things our true selves." Nightfall said as he looked to Cinder. "Jaune wanted to be a hero and the Shadow Stone used that once pure desire. But the thing about heroes they let it go to their heads some far too quickly." Nightfall explained as he looked to Cinder.

"Jaune isn't normally this type of person, selfish, cruel, arrogant, and rotten but the Shadow Stone drew it out heroes always get the girl so what he nearly did to Weiss Schnee was in his perspective 'the hero gets the girl,' his bullying against Cardinal is the hero 'besting the villains,' and his terror on Beacon, is 'the hero taking his offerings and rewards for his heroic duties,' so you see Cinder the Shadow Stone didn't only corrupt Jaune it brought out the worse in him that has always been there." Nightfall said with a sinister grin on his face. "It's to be expected a criminal pretending to be a hero I wonder how it will turn out." Nightfall said as he smirked to the Sinclair's heart around his neck rubbing it between his fingers ever tenderly.

Cinder knew the way he spoke he did not want to be the ones involved in Nightfalls latest plans. The reason Salem made her bring Nightfall around was because how he works. He causes chaos for the sake of causing chaos after all the last bit of chaos he made was what caused the Great War of Remnant. Some would claim that Nightfall was the darkness of chaos given form.

(Scene Break at Forever Falls)

Beacon Students were seen in the Red Forest of Forever Falls with Glynda leading the group. Major notes of the group other than the professor was Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and RAVE. Everyone was taking in the sights around them as Jaune looked as cocky as ever while making CRDL carry his stuff. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said with a serious tone that carried a sense of warning for them not to act up.

She then stopped and turned torts the Students and produced a jar filled with a purple substance to show to them. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." She instructed but wasn't done. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates." She warned them as was expected from a seasoned Huntress and a teacher. "We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said as then everyone headed out to do their own thing.

Jaune smirked when he saw RAVE, RWBY, and his teammates of NPR go off to a different direction to gather sap. He then went to CRDL and gave them a glare knowing full well it was time to deal with those who disrespected the schools hero. Pyrrha looked to Jaune and knew something was very wrong with him before she walked off making sure to keep a close eye on Jaune.

(Later with Jaune and CRDL)

Cardin and his team put down the six glass jars of sap before Jaune who took the sixth one in hand. "Ok Jaune what are we doing?" Cardin asked as he wanted out fast but Jaune made it so he had him and his team by the nuts.

"See Cardin that's what I like about you too stupid to figure out the answer." Jaune making, Cardin grit his teeth here. "I'm sure you all wondering why I had you morons get those Rapier Wasps and bring in extra jaws for sap." Jaune said with a smirk on his face. "Follow me." Jaune said gesturing for Cardin to follow. The group of five made their way to the hill spot and in turn they saw Teams RWBY, NPR, and RAVE there. "So here's the plan, you idiots are going to throw this at those guys down there while I wait nearby, you'll get the Rapier Wasps very angry and oh one of you will attract an Ursa. Then while you're getting to cover I'll swoop in save the day, get the girl, Weiss, and you can all go back to being pack mules." Jaune said as he smirked to this.

"Um isn't this going a bit too far?" Dove asked as he was now worried.

"Hey you're the bullies here as far as I can see there is no such thing as to far when you're doing the bad deed here at least in your perspective." Jaune said as he looked to Cardin with a smirk on his face. "And if you try to run away and snitch on me… be sure I won't be leaving Beacon alone." Jaune said as Cardin her claws grinding against the trees and saw claw marks from nowhere being made in said trees.

"Um wait a minute." One of Cardin's teammates said as he saw something.

"What is it now?" Jaune asked as he was getting annoyed with idiots being the bad guys here.

"Um one of them is missing." He said to which Cardin looked and saw Rey was missing.

"And not just him." Jaune said as just then he heard movement and saw the TCM Sword next to his head. He looked and all were shocked to see Team RAVE standing there. What made it worse as RWBY and NPR was standing there as well.

"I never did like you Jaune." Aster said as he knew Jaune was a nice guy but he was clearly not ready for Beacon.

"Um guys glad you're here CRDL was trying to cause some major damage here and." Jaune tried to recover but Aster glared at him.

"Cut the crap Jaune we heard everything thanks to Aster's mirage Glyph." Rey said gesturing to Aster who held the Glyph floating in his hand. "Jaune listen to me… you have something very bad on you it's messing with your mind. You're stronger then this and your smarter than this." Rey said as Jaune then used the Shadow Stone to blast Rey back with it.

"Yeah I was weaker then this also." Jaune said as he glared at the group. "So now I gotta make sure you all keep quiet about what you heard." Jaune said as Violet saw this.

"Well he's gone off the deep end." Violet said as he saw what Jaune was becoming.

"Look out!" Rey called out as more of those arms came out and smashed into the ground. Rey felt them coming but tried to stop them only for his sword to faze right through the attack that managed to hit him regardless.

"Rey!" Ruby called out as she then went off in a flurry of Rose Petals.

"We have a problem." Eboshi said as he smelled them. We have Ursa coming here." Eboshis aid as Rey heard this.

"Good at least something went right." Jaune said as he pulled out his sword and shield ready to attack.

"Jaune stop this think about what you're doing!" Pyrrha tried to reason but Jaune's mind was held firmly in the Shadow Stones power.

Jaune then roared out and attacked opting Rey to block with his sword. Ruby roared out and sent Crescent Rose at Jaune who was knocked back by it but was then hit by his ethereal arms produced by the Shadow Stone he was given. "Yang Blake go get Ms. Goodwitch!" Ruby called out as she looked to her teammates.

"Nora Ren you two go also!" Pyrrha called out to which Yang clenched her fist before going.

"I'll go with Eboshi and Violet to take down the Grimm or at least stall them." Aster said to which he ran off with his teammates to stall the Grimm. In turn it fell down to Pyrrha, Rey, Ruby, and Weiss vs the Shadow Stone possessed Jaune.

"Careful guys." Rey said as Weiss glared.

"Why he's Jaune what can make him so dangerous without that stone." Weiss said as she was informed about the Shadow Stone.

"Don't, you insult me like that!" Jaune yelled in fury as he then launched the ethereal arms at the group.

"Scatter!" Pyrrha called out as in turn Ruby jumped away in a flurry of rose petals while Weiss used her Glyphs to run about.

"Jaune get a grip!" Rey called out as in turn he swung TCM down on Jaune not wanting to use the other forms and risk hurting a friend. Jaune roared in fury and attacked with his sword as it quickly became a sword fight.

"When I'm done you're going to be mine Weiss." Jaune called out as it was clear the Shadow Stone was in his mind good.

Weiss was then reminded of that near rape experience from the other night and got worried as to what Jaune might do if he wins. Ruby roared out and went for the attack in a flurry of rose petals. "Sorry Jaune but leave Weiss alone!" Ruby roared out as she attacked knocking Jaune back hard.

"So the Villainess of this story stands in the way of the hero who would save the snow princess." Jaune said as Rey growled and attack.

"Oh yeah sure you're the hero terrorizing Beacon and taking whatever you want because you beat Cardin and his team!" Rey yelled in fury glaring at the Knight who had fell to the darkness. This in turn resulted in Jaune roaring out and sending more of those ethereal arms at the group as Pyrrha was having trouble keeping up. Ruby used her speed to dodge it while Weiss used her Glyphs as shields to block them. Rey was taking the worst of it as he then knew he had to let loose a bit.

"SILFARION!" Rey called out and in turn the TCM went from Meteor form to the Swords of Sonics named Silfarion. Using its speed Rey dodged and avoided the oncoming attacks as he made a bee-line for Jaune to destroy the shadow stone warping his mind.

Rey zoomed around the battlefield as the arms couldn't keep up. Rey knew he couldn't hit them so he had to go for Jaune Directly to land a blow on the Shadow Stone imbedded in his armor. "EXPLOSION!" Rey roared out switching to the Detonation Sword.

"Not so fast!" Jaune called out as the arms then retracted and formed a protective barrier around Jaune. The sword hit the barrier and in turn Rey ended up blasting himself back. Rey rolled on the ground as Weiss then sent ice spears at Jaune who deflected them with ease.

"Is that all you got?!" Jaune taunted as he had this maddened look in his eyes.

Just then Pyrrha reached out her arm and activated her Semblance and began to pull Jaune in via his armor. She was more focused on getting the Shadow Stone off him as she pulled back. "No its mine!" Jaune called out as he sent arms at Pyrrha who was wide eyed at this.

"Look out!" Rey called out and pushed Pyrrha out of the way. The two rolled a bit before sliding on their feet and glaring at Jaune.

"He's out of control." Weiss said as she realized the Shadow Stone could not have possibly done something like this so fast.

"That's what you get for underestimating me." Jaune said as he was tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree. "I earned my place in Beacon so if anything you're all just getting in the way of greatness." Jaune accused as Rey knew this was a low blow but he had to focus Jaune's attention.

"Well at least I didn't cheat to get into Beacon." Rey said and in turn Jaune was wide eyed by this. He then grit his teeth and the arms began to flail about showing Jaune was now officially pissed off.

"Well then we'll just see about that." Jaune said before the arms came at Rey and in turn he began to run and jump about to avoid the incoming attacks. The battle continued as Ruby then burst on in and began to attack Jaune. Jaune didn't see it coming and in turn Ruby bashed him with her Crescent Rose sending him flying into a tree. When Jaune hit it the tree fell down and thus Pyrrha took the chance with Weiss. Weiss used a Gravity Glyph and doubled two of them over each other.

She needed to keep Jaune grounded long enough to get the Shadow Stone off him. Pyrrha once more sent out her Semblance to force Jaune's armor off him but the Fallen Knight would not budge as he had a death grip on his armor. He then gritted his teeth and in turn sent his arms out and managed to hit Ruby.

"Ruby!" Rey called out in a panic as Jaune didn't end it there. The arms once Ruby hit the ground grabbed her and began to send a flurry of attack her way all before Ruby could react. Ruby was being beaten bloody and she ended up dropping Crescent Rose from it not like she could so much with the ethereal arms having a firm grip on her arms and legs.

"Jaune let her go!" Rey roared as he charged in only to be smacked in the face.

"Pyrrha hurry!" Weiss cried out worried for Ruby who was crying out in pain with each punch.

"Keep it up and she won't wake up." Jaune threatened as the Shadow Stone was doing the talking through his corrupted mind.

"Jaune let her go!" Rey growled as he had a death grip on the TCM which was once more in its base form.

"Why don't you make me Rey?" Jaune taunted and in turn Rey held the TCM in both hands.

As Rey did this he felt the Key Rave and with it the TCM pulse much like it did in the Emerald Forest. The Rave of Knowledge followed suit in pulsing and in turn Rey felt new information being placed into his mind. "Well then too bad for you… because I just got a new sword." Rey said before he charged in ready to attack. "And its name… its RUNESAVE!" Rey roared out and in turn his weapon became a jagged edged long sword with a hilt that had two pieces sticking up. When Rey swung his sword at the arms holding Ruby much to Jaune's shock the sword managed to slice right on through them.

When this happened Rey smirked as he held the new sword in his hand. "This is the Sealing Sword Runesave another title it goes by is the Blade of Magic's." Rey introduced as he held his weapons new form in his hand.

"Sword of magic?" Pyrrha asked as she saw the weapon.

"So what, not like magic will help you!" Jaune called out in fury as he sent more arms at Rey. Rey charged into the onslaught and began slicing his way through each arm using only Runesave. Apparently Runesave had the power to cut through things that cannot be cut Aura and these arms being one just a few major examples. As Rey got closer to Jaune it was clear the Knight was getting desperate to keep Rey at bay. But all too soon Rey was soon upon Jaune and looked ready to run him through or worse.

"No Rey stop!" Pyrrha called out in a panic with a wide eyed and scared Jaune. Rey proceeded to slice through Jaune's gullet appearing on the other side of him.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried out in both a panic and horror that Rey would be willing to kill Jaune. But something was off Jaune felt his side and gullet and saw there was no slash wound on it. He was completely unscathed as Rey had his eyes shadowed.

"What was that?" Jaune asked as he looked to Rey in shock and confusion.

"I cut you down to size." Rey said began as he began to stand straight up. "Runesave can't cut through flesh it wasn't made to do something like that." Rey said as he then looked directly at Jaune. "I sealed away your aura now you can't use it." Rey said making Jaune go wide eye to this.

"You…" Jaune began as he felt it or in this case no longer felt his aura. It was locked back up and Runesave did it without any struggle from Rey's own Aura. "Bastard!" Jaune roared out about to use the Shadow Stone once more.

"EXPLOSION!" Rey roared out in fury and in turn blasted Jaune back into a tree with the Detonation Sword Explosion. Jaune hit the tree hard enough to possibly break something as he no longer had his Aura to protect him here. As Jaune got back up he glared at Rey with hatred until he heard something cracking.

In fact they all heard it as all eyes fell on the Shadow Stone. It began to crack further as it was dealt the force of Explosion and thus was damaged by the sword mystical properties. The cracking stone spread out before in the end it shattered completely causing Jaune to go wide eyed to this.

"No…" Jaune gasped before passing out after losing the Shadow Stone in this. Rey, Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha ran over to Jaune and began to look him over. "He's hurt." Pyrrha said as she realized Jaune without his Aura was in bad shape after using the Shadow Stone so much and being hit by Rey's sword.

"We'll get help." Ruby said as Weiss agreed before they ran off.

"He needs his aura." Pyrrha said to which Rey had it.

"Runesave." Rey invoked and thus Runsave returned. Pyrrha then nodded to him to which Rey proceeded to unseal Jaune's aura again allowing his Aura to work on healing the damage the fight and the Shadow Stone had done to Jaune.

(Scene Break Beacon Infirmary)

Jaune was alone in the bed after the whole ordeal as the nurse looked him over. Pyrrha nodded to one of the nurses and took her leave outside. Once she did she was met with her teammates, RWBY, and RAVE. "How is he?" Nora asked concerned for Jaune.

"His body going through something akin to a withdrawal now that the Shadow Stone was taken care of its going to take him some time to get back to normal but even then after everything he may not ever be the same again." Pyrrha said as Ruby was worried for Jaune.

"Well serves him right he shouldn't have used such a dangerous untested performance enhancer." Weiss said as Aster then slapped the back of his sister's head. "Ow what was that for?" Weiss asked to which Aster pointed torts Jaune's teammates.

"Fix your tact." Aster scolded to which Weiss grumbled.

"At the very least he'll learn not to take anything from strangers from now on." Yang said as Blake looked to Jaune.

"He'll pull through I know it." Rey said as he had faith in Jaune that he would pull through this.

"Still if there is one… there is bound to be more." Eboshi said as everyone heard the Faunus Champion.

"Wait more… like a cartel?" Weiss asked as Eboshi nodded.

"Well that sucks then." Violet said as Rey knew there had to be more out there.

"Then we need to find them and destroy them so no one can end up having what Jaune has had happened to him." Rey said with determination in his voice. Unknown them Ozpin was aware of the whole thing and had similar thoughts but knew who was more than likely making the Shadow Stones.

(Ozpin)

Ozpin looked outside the window of his office. Looking off to the distance he sighed in sadness as he saw Vale from afar. Ozpin had a great pain inside him that could never heal. He had once said he had made more mistakes then any man woman or child on Remnant. Some of those mistakes still haunt him to this day opting the power of Rave to return to the bloodline of Symphonia. Salem Raiden the mother of Rey was considered MIA from what his sources had gathered.

It brought Ozpin some calmness when he saw that Rey wasn't in fact the son of Salem Raregroove. But despite this he knew history had a nasty way of rearing its ugly head even after many had learned from it. During the ancient Kingdom Wars between Symphonia and Raregroove and later been Haru Glory and Lucia Raregroove the legend of the Two Gales still stood tall. Two warriors who shared the same first name once friends turned into bitter enemies. The collision of two Gales from what Ozpin saw was once more on the verge of repetition. It didn't help that Ozpin knew Salem Raiden was a descendant of the Symphonian Royal Line. Silver hair like that was a trait belonging only to the Symphonian Royal Line.

Ozpin then sighed and sat on his desk and pulled out data on Amber as he knew with things how they are now… Salem was forcing his hand… and so was Nightfall his greatest failure.

(Scene Break Nightfall)

Nightfall as the images his Shadow Stone, The All Seeing Eye showed him. He saw the final images of when Jaune had lost the Shadow Stone and sighed in frustration. Well it was worth a shot but despite this despite seeing the new Rave Master he made sure to make a mental photo of one person in the images.

Ruby Rose had garnered his interest and not in a way other woman have in the past. No something about Ruby drew Nightfall to her and attracted him in ways other woman haven't. As he kept repeating the images of her in both his mind and the Shadow Stone he found himself facing holographic image of her. He reached his hand torts Ruby and tried to touch her cheek only for the hand to phase through it.

He pulled his hand back and looked at it and glared at how it didn't have the warmth he expected from the Rose Girl. HE looked back to Ruby's smiling image and the images of her silver eyes before smirking to her. "Beautiful." Nightfall said as he saw Ruby and knew one thing as fact. "Ruby Rose… I will make you mine. You will be my woman." Nightfall said as it was clear he wanted Ruby for himself especially for his end game.

"I will make you my Eve to the new world." Nightfall said as he wanted Ruby especially since she is close to the Rave Master. He would make Ruby Rose his woman and devil may care if the girl accepts it or not. All the while Cinder saw this and despite not knowing what he meant by the Eve part she now had pity for Ruby as once Nightfall wants something he will stop at nothing to get it and nothing ever stops him from getting what he wants.

Cinder doubted even the acts of Gods could stop Nightfall from his desired goal. None the less Cinder left to continue the plans thankful the musky smell of sex was no longer abound anymore. But she wondered how long Nightfall will pine for Ruby before just killing her and moving on. For now they had a job to do, become the Full Fall Maiden, bring down Beacon and divide Remnant, acquire the Relic, and gain the Sinclair Shadow Stone hidden in the Kingdom somewhere. For Cinder all was going according to plan here and nothing will stop her from her ambition of power. The question was… what was coming and how to stop it… once can only wait and see the inevitable outcome.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally the newest chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review before leaving. So until next time folks I will say once more to everyone ja-ne.


	14. Chapter 9 Stray RAVE v FYTL (Fairy Tail)

Beacons Rave Hunters

ESKK: Hey my readers rejoice as a new chapter is about to be published. After my long ass hiatus for this fic I figured I owed you guys something for be so patient with it. Anyway Fairy Tale fans rejoice as we will have an OC guest appearance this chapter now let's start this chapter and start a Rave-o-lution

(Start Vale Docks)

It was day time as all of Vale was in festivities as they prepared for the Vytal Festival. Signs were being put up welcoming students from other schools who have arrived to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament which Vale was hosting this year. Team RWBY was of course exploring Vale as Weiss smiled. "Oh the Vytal Festival this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said as she smiled a big toothy smile.

"I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kind of weird." Ruby said as Weiss smiled.

"How can you not smile? A Festival dedicate to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades; a tournament oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathe taking." Weiss said causing Yang to sigh in annoyance.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said as Weiss glared at her teammate.

"Quiet you." Weiss retorted while Yang smirked to this just as they arrived at the Docks.

"Anyway can anyone remind me why we're spending our Friday Afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Ruby pinched her nose at the smell of bad fish.

"Oh they smells like fish." Ruby said with a pinched nose as she hated the fish smell.

"I heard students arriving from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said but before she could go on a new voice cut in.

"Smart studying your opponents while they arrive." Aster said in a slight teasing manner as he and Violet arrived.

"Hey Ice King, Vio what's up." Yang greeted as he looked to the duo.

"Ah just enjoying the day off, Rey went to this place he likes to eat at while Eboshi headed to the Library." Violet said while he shrugged a bit. "As for Aster and I… well don't know about him but I honestly had nothing better to do." Violet confessed with a small shrug.

Just then Ruby took notice to something important nearby. "Wow look at that." Ruby said as she pointed to something as everyone looked and saw a wrecked Dust Shop as this was quiet surprising especially with the yellow tape of the Vale Police Force all over it.

Team RWBY plus Aster and Violet approached the store as they saw the Police taking notes making the group curious as to what was going on. "What happened here?" Violet asked while looking at the obvious crime scene before him.

"Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week." The man said before he began to walk away to the scene. "This place is turning into a jungle." The man said as his partner looked at the crime scene.

Yang sighed sadly to what she saw as Violet mentally agreed with Yang's opinion here. "That's terrible." Yang said as she saw the entire store was wrecked by the robbery.

"They left all the money again." His partner said seeing the money in the room was left untouched.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The Detective asked his partner as the Makai Team heard this.

His partner shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, an army?" He asked more then said as it wasn't adding up here.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

The Detective's partner removes his sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." He said as Weiss heard this.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss scowled crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss scoffed as she heard and saw this.

Blake narrowed her golden eyes. "What's your problem?" Blake asked as she glared at Weiss on her comment.

Weiss turns to her. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as Aster heard this and closed his eyes. He then began to count down from 10 to calm down a bit before sighing once done.

Blake clicked her tongue at Weiss' statement clearly taking some sort of offense to that. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake defended but alas Weiss had other thoughts.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" The Heiress said in disbelief at what she heard from Blake.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" The Black Cat Faunus retorted as Aster knew he had to jump in later.

Ruby nods. "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Rey and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said taking Blake's side on this little discussion here.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus know only how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said as even Aster was having trouble keeping a level head around his sister.

"Hey Stop that Faunus!" Came a man's voice as the two teams turned and saw a Monkey Faunus running atop a boat as he jumped to the docks as he smiled.

(Boat/Docks)

"Thanks for the ride!" The young man called as he had a white coat like shirt which was opened to reveal his torso, shorts, sneakers, blond hair, and blue eyes.

"You no good stowaway!" A Sailor called as the Faunus glared as he hung upside down by his tail and was peeling a banana.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught I'm a great stowaway." The young man said before a rock was thrown at him which luckily didn't hurt thanks to his Aura.

"Hey get down from there this instant." The cop from before said only for a Banana peel to be thrown at his face. The Monkey Faunus then flipped over to his feet on top of the lamp post before jumping away and making a break for it. As he passed Team RWBY, he was passing Blake as he turned to her.

Things were going slow motion as he turned to Blake and winked at her before he continued to run. Yang looked before she smiled. "Well you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said before Weiss spoke.

"Quick after him we have to observe him." Weiss called as they ran off to catch the Monkey Faunus. The group then chased after them to which Violet shrugged. "When in Vacuo." Violet said before running after the group.

"Good grief." Aster said while giving chase as well.

The group continued their chase of the Monkey before taking a sharp turn down a street. But when they did Weiss ended up crashing into someone in turn Weiss fell to the ground. When Weiss got her bearings she looked and was wide eyed when she saw the Faunus making his getaway. "No he got away!" Weiss cried out as the chase as a short lived one barely far from the Docks now.

But unaware to Weiss who was still on the ground someone was under her. "Uh… Weiss." Yang said as she pointed to where Weiss was.

Weiss then looked and saw a girl with orange hair there as she wore a dress with green neon lines on them and had emerald green eyes. Weiss yelped in shock when the girl smiled to her causing her to jump up. "Well that was unexpected." Aster said as he saw this.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted as she looked to RWBY with Aster and Vio.

"Um… hello." Ruby greeted as she looked at the girl.

"Um are you ok?" Yang asked as she saw the girl was still on the ground.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." The girl said to which everyone looked to each other strangely.

"So with that in mind do you want to get up anytime soon?" Violet asked to downed girl who was in his opinion a very strange girl.

"Yes." The girl said before she jumped up with ease and smiled to them all. Of course Team RWBY with Aster and Vio all stepped back from the strange girl wondering if she was by chance mentally impaired. "My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny introduced herself to the group in which they were obligated to do the same.

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby." Ruby began the introductions.

"I'm Weiss." Introduced trying to be polite.

"Blake." Blake introduced as she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked only for Blake to respond by hitting Yang in the side. This caused Yang to fix herself and quickly respond. "Oh I'm Yang." Yang introduced as it then went to Aster and Vio.

"Violet but everyone calls my Vio." Violet introduced as he looked to Penny.

"Aster." Aster introduced himself to which Penny smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated to which Weiss was skeptical.

"You already said that." Weiss responded only to yelp when Aster slapped the back of her head and the two glared at each other before Weiss realized she was rude on that one.

"So I did." Penny said to which everyone took it as their cue to leave.

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said as the group began to take their leave of Penny.

"Take care friend." Ruby said as she began to walk away with the rest of her friends. But the group of six they left the failed to notice Penny perk up when Ruby called her friend.

(Back over with the group)

As Team RWBY walked away with Vio and Aster Vio had his hands behind his head while Aster kept his ice cold demeanor. "Well I'll say it that girl was weirder then my weird aunt Kelly." Vio said to which Aster glared at him.

"Vio!" Aster scolded to which Vio shrugged.

"Well he's not wrong." Yang agreed to which Weiss rolled her eyes to this.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked looking around for the Monkey Faunus hoping to catch him.

Penny suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss making even Aster and Vio jump. "What did you call me?" She asked as Yang began to freak out as she was hoping she wasn't heard by Penny.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized as the girl didn't realize that Penny heard her comment.

Penny shook her head. "No, not you." She walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby. "You." Penny said as she looked to Ruby straight in the eye which made Ruby very nervous now.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." The Young Reaper said as she was startled by this.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked hoping Ruby would say yes.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her with Vio and Aster doing the same. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby said as she smiled a bit nervously at Penny.

In turn WBY, Aster, and Vio had an anime drop moment with a gong going off in their heads when Ruby answered. "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said happily as if she never had a friend before in her entire life.

Through all of this Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushes herself off. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked as she looked torts Weiss.

Weiss shook her head in response to Ruby's question. "No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said to which Aster nodded.

"I have to agree." Aster said as he looked to Weiss.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked the happy girl curious as to why she came to Vale.

Penny smile never faded as she turned torts Yang so she was facing the blond haired brawler. "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny admitted as she smiled to the group who all heard what she said.

"Wait your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked as she was skeptical about Penny being a fighter in the Tournament.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny announced with a salute torts Weiss.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss responded as she looked to Penny.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said as this caused Vio to sputter out a laugh when he heard this.

"Burn baby burn!" Vio laughed as he heard this.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended as she looked to Blake with a glare.

In turn Ruby sped on over to Weiss' side with her arms crossed mirroring Weiss a bit. "Yeah!" Ruby boasted to which Weiss held out her hand and in turn Ruby low-fived it.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said as she realized something before she walked on over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asked as she looked to the Penny while Blake glared at Weiss for that.

Penny tilted her head to the side in confusion. "The, who...?" Penny asked as she looked to Weiss confused as to who she was talking about.

Weiss then held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss yelled as she held the picture no doubt made to make the Faunus boy look more like a criminal.

Blake grits her teeth a bit before she blew having enough of what Weiss was saying. "Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake demanded as she glared at Weiss as she saw problems with this particular mindset.

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake glaring at her. "Huh?" Weiss asked as she was shocked Blake yelled at her like that.

Blake walked over to Weiss, angry about the comments she had made about the Faunus. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake defended as Weiss wasn't having any of it.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she wasn't going to change her stance on this anytime soon. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked as she gestured to the mentioned street items.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled as she was ready to blow her fuse now.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law give him time he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the white fang." Weiss said causing Blake to clench her fist in fury.

Blake growled in fury before she spoke clearly angry with Weiss. "You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled before she began to storm off to get away from Weiss not want to give a reason to there think of killing Weiss because of her running mouth bad mouthing the Faunus.

"How dare you say that?! I am your teammate." Weiss said making her way torts Blake as Blake had a retort.

"You are a judgmental little girl!" Blake countered as she glared at Weiss.

But before things could escalate any further Aster jumped in and pushed the two apart. "Both of you knock it off and calm down right now!" Aster yelled using his Glyphs to help as the two were forced apart by them. "Clearly you two can't have a calm discussion about the Faunus, the White Fang, and the Schnee Dust Company which I know plays a major role why the White Fang had taken such actions." Aster began as Weiss heard this.

"How can you say that Aster you're a Schnee also!" Weiss yelled as Aster then glared at her.

"WAS a Schnee Jacque made it very clear he didn't want me or in his words, 'Faunus Loving Ways,' to ruin the family name which I must remind you he's doing a smashing job of dragging he Schnee name through the mud himself." Aster said but then he saw Blake was about to take Aster's side. "And don't consider all the White Fang to be innocent Blake! Yes I get it humans pushed them and then cried foul when they pushed back but the problem they have is they ramp up the violence when everyone else does." Aster said as he pointed an accusing finger at Blake.

"All I'm going to say is both sides are at fault here in an endless cycle of violence when one side pushes the other side pushes back which doesn't help ANYONE in the long run!" Aster yelled as it was evident he was ticked off with this argument. "Now since I made my peace its clear neither of you are open to calm discussion without trading blows so here is what we're going to do we're going to split you two up until your both ready to talk like adults or so help me I will lock you both in the Broom Closet until you agree to talk!" Aster yelled as he glared at the two.

"Do I make myself clear?" Aster asked as Weiss wanted to argue.

"But." Weiss began but Aster cut her off.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He yelled louder this time causing Weiss to make a squeaking sound in response which Blake mirrored.

"Y-yes sir." They both said to which Aster began to calm down.

"Now let's go find Rey and Eboshi before anything else happens." Aster said but it seems the fates had other plans for them.

"Excuse me." A new voice spoke up as the group looked and in turn saw a girl with long red hair, a bust rivalling Blake's (who was the second largest of RWBY), an outfit that had signs of being infused with dust as it had a skirt with armor mixing with it from the torso armor that was also infused with dust, gauntlets that reached her elbows, and a simple looking weapon. From first sign it was clear her entire outfit was infused with Dust as was her sword from a simple look. She had a tattoo on her left arm from the exposed skin, long crimson hair and chocolate colored eyes.

With her was a boy with ebony black hair with an open blue jacket showing bare skin that had a similar tattoo on the right side of his chest. He was wearing a pair of jeans that had a belt chain and combat boots with it. His hands held wrist bands loaded with Ice Dust for some unknown reason.

"Oh hi can we help you?" Ruby asked wanting to change the focus.

"Yes our names are Yuna Scarlet, and Teal Grey of Team FYTL (Fairy Tail) from Haven Academy and you see we were supposed to meet with our teammates and it seems they are either lost or distracted have you by chance seen either of them?" The girl now known as Yuna asked.

"Well do you have pics of them?" Yang asked to which Yuna nodded and took out her scroll to show the pictures.

Everyone gathered around it and saw a pink haired boy on one of the images around Rey's age, an ebony haired boy who seems to be shirtless showing off some abs as the result, and a girl with blond hair from obvious noble lineage.

"Sorry can't say we have." Vio said as he looked to the image.

"Ok well this was a waste better look elsewhere before Flare burns down the town fighting someone who pissed him off." Teal began just before a loud explosion went off behind them making the group go wide eyed in response.

"Oh boy." Vio sighed as he realized something had happened.

"Oh crap." Teal said as he saw what had happened.

(Meanwhile with Rey Prior to the explosion)

Rey after letting Plue travel with Eboshi for a bit was seen walking down a set of stairs with a yawn. He was doing some exploring around Vale seeing as he hadn't had much time to do so the evening he had first met Ruby. So this was his time to take a bit to relax and explore the sights. But as he walked he soon heard a strange sound like someone was about to vomit or something.

He walked a bit further and soon found the source a pink haired young man in what look like a Training Gi mixed with wizard robes. Now that was an odd combo in Rey's book and he's used to the oddities from his travels to locate the Five Rave Stones. Rey also noticed he was carrying a traveling bag on his person which showed Rey he was from another Kingdom.

"Hey you ok?" Rey asked as he looked to the guy who looked like Jaune fresh out of a transport. This of course got the guys attention as he looked over to Rey. "Dude you look like you're ready to hurl so you need a hand?" Rey asked as he looked to the unknown person.

"N-no I'm fine." He denied but even Rey knew that was utter bull.

"Buddy I can't just leave you here." Rey said as he walked over to the sick guy. "Come on." Rey said as he got the unknown young man's arm over his shoulders and began to help him get to where ever he needed to go.

"You're such a nice guy." The guy said as Rey shrugged to this.

"It's a curse." Rey joked while chuckling a bit. "Anyway I'm Rey." Rey introduced as he smiled to the guy suffering from Motion Sickness.

"I'm Flare, Flare Natsu." Flare said as Rey helped him down the stairs. "Leader of the Team FYTL." Flare introduced as Rey heard this.

"Fairy Tail? You one of the foreign students here for the Tournament?" Rey asked as Flare nodded.

"Yeah." He said while Rey helped him down the stairs… at least until a smell hit Flare's nose. "Food!" Flare called out as he pointed to a stake place next to them before charging into it.

"Wait!" Rey called out but then sighed as he saw it was too late. "Well I am hungry." Rey said as he then walked into the stake shack.

(Later)

The two Leaders were on a table eating a hearty spread as Flare laughed to this. "Man, we get along great!" Flare called out as the duo stuffed their faces. "I'm Flare and your Red, right?" Flare asked calling Rey Red instead of Rey.

"It's Rey! I'm from Garage Island where my name is actually rare." Rey said as he and Flare shared a large meal. "Besides you can sure eat a lot." Rey said wondering where Flare puts it all.

"You too." Flare said before pausing for a moment. "I'm here to take part in the Vytal Festival Tournament and I aim to win it all." Flare said with a grin on his face.

"Well get in line I'm pretty confident in my strength that I'll win." Rey said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Really dude all you got is a big ass sword to fall back to I got skills and some hot spots." Flare said as he grinned a cocky grin on his face.

"Dude I've face foes twice your size." Rey said as he did face Grimm and guys who could equal some Grimm in size.

"So did, I not that impressive if we did the same thing." Flare said as he grinned at Rey.

"Oh last I check Mistral is all arty pansy land Vale has backstreets second only to Atlas with wild fighters second only to Vacuo." Rey said showing some Vale and Beacon pride.

"You're making it sound like you have a chance against me." Flare said as Rey smirked to Flare.

"Well obviously I do in comparison to you bottle pink, let me guess horrible hair dye accident." Rey taunted as the two then ended up standing up pushing their chairs back. "You wanna think twice before starting something wuss?" Rey asked to which all Hell Broke Loose.

*Insert Fairy Tail OST: Salamander

Flare clenched his fist and attacked with a punch only for Rey to block it with the TCM. "What did you say?!" Flare roared in fury as he glared at Rey with anger torts what he had said. Flare then jumped back and landed on all fours. "Roar of the Flame Dragon!" Flare bellowed as he roared out a flamethrower from his maw.

"Explosion!" Rey invoked and met the fire ball head on with his sword destroying the entire stake restaurant turning it into a furious fireball of destruction.

(Back with RWBY, Penny, Aster, Vio, Yuna, and Teal)

After the explosion RWBY, Penny, Aster, Vio, Yuna, and Teal went to investigate the chaos. When they did get there they saw Rey fighting some guy with pink hair. For Yuna and Teal though it was more like Flare was fighting some guy with a massive sword that glowed. "What did he do now?!" Yuna asked as Weiss heard this.

"I can be asking Rey the same thing." Weiss said as Teal glared at this.

"Well clearly our idiot leader instigated this." Teal said as Vio heard this.

"Oh no he did not if anything pinky instigated it." Vio countered as the battle went on above them.

"Wanna fight about it?" Teal asked as his braces turned into glove that released a cold air from them.

"Oh you are asking for it buddy." Vio said as he began to pull out his silver.

"Oh great bad to worse." Aster said as he say this as Yuna had to agree with him on this.

(Back with Rey vs Flare)

The two fighters were battling their way through town causing property damage as they fought. The two didn't take long to arrive on a random roof as Flare landed on all fours while Rey landed on his feet allowing Explosion to revert to its base form. "This guy's sword… it can change form? Does he have the same weapon type as Yuna?" Flare asked as he looked to Rey.

"He fights like a wilder version of Eboshi… did they study the same combat style?" Rey wondered as he was ready for whatever Flare will do.

Just then Flare charged at Rey intended on beating him. "How about this move!?" Flare roared out ready to fight. "Fire Dragon's claw!" Flare roared out sending a flaming high kick down upon the surprised Rave Master currently in training.

A dust cloud was seen was Rey managed to dodge the attack and said attack hit the roof they were on. From afar a streak akin to Rey's colors was seen leaving a trail of blue light akin to a certain sword. Rey was soon seen running across the nearby road as he had the TCM transformed.

"Silfarion!" Rey invoked as he already had his fasted sword drawn for combat. Rey then dodged another fire attack from Flare and went at him head on. Rey dodged all the other in coming attacks using his enhanced speed to get to Flare which was provided by Silfarion.

But during this Rey felt a familiar pulse of the Key Rave and with it the Rave of Knowledge as if it was a spur of the moment type event. "No way." Rey silently gasped as he then smirked happy Rave was taking his side on things here. Rey then appeared behind Flare as his sword once more began to glow and change shape while glowing. "Melforce!" Rey invoked as he held the sword known only as Melforce the Vacuum Sword. Rey held it on its side and thrusted it as Flare launching Flare in a funnel of wind into the nearby building.

The two ended up landing nearby as Rey still held his new sword no doubt activated in the spur of the moment. From the smoke from where Flare had crashed Flare charged out with a flaming fist ready to hit Rey. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Flare roared out before Rey could react and in turn managed to sock Rey straight in the face.

The two jumped back and glared at each other and glared at each other no doubt the fight was far from over.

*End OST

(Meanwhile with RWBY and co)

"Jeez where did that idiot go?" Aster asked as he with Yuna, Teal, and Vio ran with Team RWBY and Penny to try and locate their wayward reckless leaders of Team RAVE and Team FYTL.

"I can't tell those two are fighting all over the place." Blake said just before another explosion went off at the nearby Casino.

"Me, thinks they are there." Yang said pointing to the Casino in question.

"Yang isn't that close to where you parked Bumblebee?" Ruby asked causing Yang to go wide eyed.

"Those idiots better not touch my ride!" Yang yelled as she charged torts the Casino to save her pride and joy Bumblebee.

"I pity those two." Ruby said remembering the last time Yang found a scratch on Bumblebee that wasn't caused by her. It was a dark day in Signal Academy when that incident happened. It was called the Great Yang Genocide of Signal Academy.

(Meanwhile back over with Rey vs Flare)

People were running out of the Casino in a great panic as Rey and Flare were going at it like a couple of drunk fighters. Rey had Explosion drawn as the two rolled across the floor duking it out. "Damn you!" Rey roared as they rolled about.

"What you still wanna fight?!" Flare asked at Rey accusingly while they rolled.

"Well you're a strong guy so I'll give you that much!" Rey roared out before they hit the wall and broke through it. When they did they had entered the parking garage where they rolled apart from each other. The two landed on their feet and glared at each other ready to end this fight.

"Bastard." Flare growled with some fire leaving his mouth before he saw a familiar yellow bike. "Take this! FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He roared out and proceeded to kick Bumblebee straight at Rey.

Rey reverted Explosion to its Eison Meteor form and in turn sliced through the bike causing it to hit the area behind him as it split in two. "Melforce!" Rey roared out charging into battle.

Nearby RWBY, Vio, Aster, Penny, Yuna, and Teal arrived and saw the damage being caused. Then Yang's eyes fell to her motorcycle Bumblebee cut in two as she was wide eyed at this. "NOOOO!" Yang yelled as she ran over to her baby to see if she was ok. "Bumblebee!" She cried out picking up the handle bar which tore off from the rest of the front half of the bike.

"Uh-oh." Ruby yelped as she began to push everyone back to avoid being in the crossfire.

Yang looked to be crying for a moment before her eyes snapped open and showing they were crimson red with her semblance as her hair was burning gold. "You…" Yang began as she saw the two were in a dead lock when they stopped and felt an ominous aura surround them. It was as if all joy in the world had been sucked out of them and the only thing left was a fear of a wrath surpassing anything Hell had to offer, even a woman scorned would be green in envy when they saw this. The two slowly with much fear turned their heads to the source and in turn were met with the sight of Yang with blood red eyes and burning flames as her hair.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Yang roared out charging at the two fighters who were wide eyed at this. Rey and Flare ended up hugging each other screaming their heads off when they saw Yang come at them with an intent to kill or hurt them really, really bad.

The last thing anyone saw or heard that day was a royal beat down of the highest order as punches and Ember Celica was heard as well as the sound of bones breaking with how much damage Yang was doing to the two of them. No one heard the sound of Rey and Flare begging for mercy as Yang was fresh out of any Mercy to give.

Ruby sealed the door behind her as everyone was wide eyed at what they were hearing behind the door. "Um how much will it cause to fix Bumblebee by tomorrow?" Weiss asked as she was dripping with fear right now.

"Need some cash?" Aster asked as he was with his sister on this one.

Just then Eboshi with a blond haired girl walked in as accompanying them was Plue and some Car like creature with feathery wings on its back. "Um what just happened?" Eboshi asked as he saw the chaos had hit.

"You don't want to know." Ruby said as she made sure the door was locked until the sounds of pure suffering ended.

"Luciana! Happy!" Yuna greeted as she saw their missing forth teammate here at long last with their unofficial mascot Happy.

"Um what did I miss?" She asked as she saw the group scared out of their mind right now.

"Suffering pure suffering." Teal said as Happy and Plue looked to each other.

"I don't wanna know." Happy said to which Plue agreed.

"Puun." Plue nodded as he was very much worried for his friend Rey.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy)

Aster walked out of the medical room where Rey and Flare were on beds covered head to toe in bandages after the beating Yang had delivered onto them. The remains of Bumblebee were salvaged and were in turn brought to the auto shop for major repairs. Considering Weiss and Aster made the payments themselves to avoid Yang's wrath was a necessary sacrifice in the end here.

"Well how is he?" Eboshi asked as he looked to Aster.

"He'll live miraculously enough." Aster said as he looked to his teammates. "Just a couple of days of bed rest for the both of them." Aster explained as Vio nodded.

"Remind me never to scratch Yang's bike." Vio said as he was glad it was Rey who suffered instead of Vio himself.

"Agreed." Eboshi said agreeing with Vio's suggestion.

"Well come on lets head back to the dorm we got stuff to sort out." Aster said as Eboshi then stopped for but a moment.

"You two go on ahead… there is something I need to check out." Eboshi said as he felt something in the air. Eboshi could tell something was happening and someone may need his help somehow.

"Alright if you say so man." Vio said as he then took his leave with Aster back to their dorm room. Once they were gone Eboshi headed down the halls to the courtyard as he felt he was needed there the most right now.

(Scene Break Team RWBY Dorm Room)

After the chaos had hit earlier and Yang was promised a fully repaired Bumblebee Team RWBY had returned to their dorm room. But alas it seems Aster's efforts to end the situation had failed seeing as not long after they had arrived at their dorm the argument between Blake and Weiss had continued on forth.

Ruby and Yang were off to the side watching the whole thing play out as their Teammates were once more tearing into each other over their huge difference in opinions. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss yelled as she shot up from her bed.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake argued as she shot up from her bed also.

"People like me?" Weiss asked as it seems she didn't accept what Blake was calling her.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake yelled not at all enjoying racism.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss snaps as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

Ruby goes over to comfort her. "Weiss, I-" Ruby began wanting to comfort Weiss somehow but it Weiss had cut her off.

"No!" She turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss yelled out each accusation as if it was the only truth about the White Fang.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake hisses at Weiss who heard this as did everyone in the room. Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates. "I... I..." The poor Faunus doesn't know what to do but dashes out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" The Young Girl runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

(With Blake)

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears.

"Need to talk?" Came the voice of Eboshi as Blake looked to see him walking out of the shadows. "Faunus to Faunus?" He offered as he looked to Blake.

"You knew didn't you?" Blake asked as Eboshi was always perceptive of things.

"Yes… Aster suspected and seeing as you and Vio knew each other I figured he was aware also." Eboshi said as he then smiled a bit. "I figure the only one not aware of Team RAVE is our fearless leader." Eboshi said as Blake smiled to this until a new voice was heard.

"I knew you looked better without the Bow." The voice of the Faunus from the Docks, Sun Wukong, was heard as the duo saw him arrive on the scene.

(Scene break Monday)

The morning Sun rose bringing sunlight into their Beacon Dorm Room. Ruby woke up as the sun shined down on her and in turn she yawned in response. Shaking the cobwebs out her head, she look over to her teammates bed and saw that Blake wasn't back at all as she said, "Ahh." Looking down in depression as she really missing Blake despite what happen and knew she must have an explanation for why she hid the truth of her true heritage.

(Scene Break Vale)

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby said as she, Weiss, and Yang were walking through the streets with Team RAVE who was also looking for a missing Teammate.

"No kidding Eboshi never showed up Friday Night." Rey said as he was told what RWY found out and Eboshi was spot on about Rey being unaware.

"Blake's a big girl she can handle herself." Weiss said as she was still quiet angry about Blake and what she learned.

"Weiss come on she's one of our teammates." Yang said trying to convince Weiss to be a bit more concerned over Blake.

"Is she?" Weiss asked as Aster knew where this was going. "We all heard what she said." Weiss said to which Ruby spoke up.

"Weiss." She said in a scolding tone but Yang cut her off.

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't either way she's missing." Yang said as Aster was glaring at his sister.

"A member of the White Fang underneath our noses." Weiss said as they kept walking.

"Ex member." Vio corrected as he walked behind her.

"How would you know?" Weiss asked accusingly.

"Because I was aware the whole time." Vio said as if it was the biggest fact in the world.

Weiss was wide eyed as she did not know that and in turn glared at Vio. "So you were aiding and abetting?!" Weiss yelled as Aster had enough of this.

"WEISS!" Aster yelled in a scolding tone as he was clearly displeased. "The reason she ran was because you drove her away with your racial comments and comparing all Faunus to the White Fang." Aster scolded but before Weiss could retort he cut her off. "Yes I admit the White Fang has become a violent group of Terrorists but that was because humanity pushed them to that edge. But you and you accusations that every Faunus is evil simply because they are Faunus did not help the situation." Aster scolded and Weiss found her voice was missing here.

"Did you even bother to consider the White Fang under Jacque's employ? How most of them are either common house servants who only get paid minimum wage or the Faunus who work for that same pay in the Dust Mines where many of them had died and their families only got a heartless letter informing them of the passing." Aster scolded as Weiss wanted to argue but knew her brother had a point. "Its things like this was why I left home at a young age even going as far as packing my bags and moving out of Atlas seeing as every Dust Shop I worked at Father made it his mission to put out of business." Aster said as he glared at his sister. "If anything what Jacque has done and the fact I even tried to report it proves how far gone the SDC has gone since our Grandfather how far it's fallen with Atlas with our father covering it up and bribing the right people." Aster said as he then began to speed up and walk on ahead.

"The Schnee name is in the mud and once Jacque makes that one mistake that breaks the camel's back all of Remnant will know it." Aster said as he walked away showing he had little faith in the SDC with its current leadership.

"Ok Ow." Yang said as she saw what Aster had done tearing into his younger sister.

"Well… I just hope Blake is ok." Ruby said as she was worried sick about Blake.

"Yeah same." Rey agreed as he walked with Ruby.

"Puun." Plue responded padding on by with the group.

(Meanwhile over with Blake café)

Blake looked down at a tea cup as Sun and Eboshi sat with her. Sun was holding the cup with his tail while Blake took a sip of her drink and saw Eboshi was already done with his own tea. Blake put her cup down and sighed getting the duo's attention. "So you wanna know more about me?" She said more then asked as she looked to Eboshi and Sun.

(Meanwhile over with Nightfall)

Nightfall was putting on his armor as he strapped on the pitch black pieces. "Nightfall." Cinder greeted as she looked to Nightfall after she had walked in.

"Any news?" He asked as he wanted his Shadow Stone.

"Yes… we've narrowed down its location thankfully." Cinder said as Nightfall looked for a moment before continuing to suit up.

"And where is it?" HE asked as Cinder knew he wanted results.

"It's located in the general area Mountain Glenn problem is the area is too dangerous to our plans to retrieve so the best course of action would be to bide our time and make the Guardian come to us." Cinder said as Nightfall heard this. "And to do that you need to do what you are best at doing at the right time… cause as much Chaos to your hearts content." Cinder said as Nightfall could get behind that plan for now.

"Fine." Nightfall said as he then grabbed Decalogue. "Tell Roman I'll be coming with him on this particular Dust Heist of his, he agrees and I'll consider giving him a stronger Shadow Stone." Nightfall said as Cinder nodded to him.

"Of course." She said as she was worried Nightfall may go overboard and lose all the dust tonight. But if rumor holds truth the Rave Master was still in Vale and would not turn a blind eye to a robbery of this size going on tonight. After all he suffers from the curse of all would be heroes sticking their noses where it doesn't belong. But now they can only wait and see the end results when they get them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter is finished I hope you all enjoyed it. Now remember before leaving this fic put a review in and as always I will say ja-ne.


End file.
